El último enemigo
by Pily-chan
Summary: Leon y Claire pensaron que podían disfrutar de la paz que reinaba en el mundo tras la caída de Umbrella y sus ramificaciones... pero esa paz duró muy poco. Un enemigo aparecerá y la vida de los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City no podrá ser la misma. Aviso: Rating M por violencia y escenas sexuales! Secuela de ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS.
1. Descubrimientos

CAPÍTULO I… DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Claire estaba frente a la estufa dándole los últimos toques al desayuno masivo que preparaba para su familia. Su esposo había ido al minisuper a comprar los complementos para la montaña de hotcakes. De pronto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, por ello cerró la perilla de la estufa y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba el auricular, para responder.

-¿Hola?

-¡Claire, Claire! –escuchó la pelirroja una voz que conocía a la perfección, pero esa voz no mostraba su serenidad habitual.

-¿Becky? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-Claire, estoy más que bien, de hecho. ¡Dios!

-¿Qué ha pasado? –interrogó ella sintiéndose aliviada. Su amiga estaba bien y eso era lo importante.

-Es que aun no puedo creérmelo. ¡Ni siquiera lo sospechaba!

-Supongo que sabes que no te estoy entendiendo… -añadió con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que todo ha sido tan rápido. Y tenía que decírselo a alguien antes que a él. Y desde que tú eres mi mejor amiga…

-Becky, linda. A ver: respira profundo –luego añadió cual profesora de Yoga-. Ya sabes, inhala y exhala… Ahora sí, cuéntame qué sucede.

-Bueno… ahhh… Bien, creo que ya puedo. Verás, desde hace unos días me he sentido un poco… extraña.

-¿Te has sentido mal?

-No, no mal, sólo extraña. Es decir, he comido y dormido de maravilla. Pero yo sentía algo…

-Doy por hecho que ya te has hecho los debidos análisis y sabes de qué se trata, ¿no es así?

-Me conoces bien, mi amiga.

-¿Y?

-Oh, Claire… ¡Estoy embarazada, totalmente embarazada!

-¿Qué? Ay Dios… Becky… ¡Ay Dios! –Comenzó a dar brinquitos, extasiada por la noticia-. ¡Serás mamá y yo tía! ¡Muchas felicidades!

-¡Sí, sí, sí!

-¿Lo sabe Billy?

-Nop, aún no. Tengo los análisis en mis manos en este preciso momento. En cuanto leí los resultados te llamé, así que mi querido esposo no sabe nada aun. Pero quiero darle la noticia de un modo especial…

-¿Una cena, quizá? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sé que necesitaré mucha ayuda, pero de momento iré de compras y pensaré bien cómo le daré la noticia al señor Coen. Se llevará una enorme sorpresa.

-No es para menos. Acaban de llegar de su Luna de Miel. Sí que trabaja rápido el hombre…

-Oh vamos, tú sabes que nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo de Luna de Miel.

-Sí, lo sé… Y dime, ¿cuántos meses tienes?

-Siete semanas… ¡En 29 semanas más tendré a mi bebé en los brazos!

-Pues tenemos que celebrarlo… Ahora mismo cocino un desayuno masivo para Chris, Jill, los niños y nosotros, puedes venir y… -en ese momento la línea comenzó a sonar avisando que estaba entrando otra llamada-. Becky, hay alguien en la otra línea, te llamo en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, y lamento declinar tu invitación, pero te veré en la tarde, ¿sí?

-Ok. Y felicidades de nuevo, futura mami.

-Gracias, hasta al rato.

Claire terminó la llamada y presionó el botón para tomar la entrante. Con una sonrisa en los labios, atendió:

-¿Diga?

-Me comunica con el señor Leon S. Kennedy, por favor.

-Lo siento, pero él no se encuentra ahora mismo. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Con su esposa.

-Bien, señora Kennedy, un gusto. Habla el Detective Johnson, de la división Forense de Columbus, Ohio. Dígame, ¿usted conocía a la Oficial Miller Ángela?

-Sí, hace años. Mi esposo y yo la conocimos en Hardvarville. No hemos tenido contacto con ella desde entonces.

-¿Está segura que su esposo no frecuentó a la señorita Miller?

-Completamente segura. ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede y por qué la pregunta?

-Lamento decirle que encontramos el cuerpo sin vida de la Oficial Miller hace un par de horas. Entre sus pertenencias apareció una tarjeta con el nombre de Leon S. Kennedy y sus datos personales.

-Vaya… no sabría decirle por qué lo tenía. Mi esposo no ha viajado a Ohio en ningún momento.

-La razón por la que la llamamos es para que alguien reconozca el cadáver de la Agente Miller y se haga cargo éste, pues ella no tenía familiares.

-Sí, entiendo, si me deja su número le pediré a mi esposo que se comunique con usted en cuanto regrese.

-Se lo agradecería. Si es tan amable, el número es…

Claire tomó nota, pero no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que Ángela Miller podía tener el número telefónico de su casa entre sus cosas. Cierto, era una oficial y generalmente ellos pueden acceder a bases de datos ricas en información personal de sus conocidos. Pero ellos se habían conocido durante un solo día hacía años. Claro, para ella fue más que evidente que la rubia se había sentido atraída por Leon. Y también había sido evidente que Claire no estaba en su lista de personas favoritas en el mundo, pero de allí a que ella portara el número de Leon al momento de su deceso había una gran diferencia.

-¿Señora Kennedy? ¿Señora?

-Ahm, lo siento, me distraje un momento, ¿qué me decía?

-Se ha abierto el expediente sobre la muerte de la Agente Miller. Si bien es cierto que necesitamos que reconozcan su cadáver, también necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas a usted y a su esposo, ya que son el único nexo con su repentina muerte. Comuníquese conmigo cuanto antes para confirmar su llegada, y le sugiero que no pase de hoy, o de lo contrario el asunto pasaría a mayores…

-Entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere. No se preocupe, mi esposo y yo viajaremos hoy mismo para hacer los arreglos necesarios. Ya tengo su número, le llamaré en media hora.

-Perfecto, agradezco su amabilidad, señora Kennedy.

-No hay por qué. Hasta pronto.

En cuanto finalizó la llamada, Claire permaneció sentada en el sillón con el teléfono en sus manos. Su mente aun no acababa de procesar toda la información. ¿Leon había viajado a Columbus, Ohio sin que ella lo supiera? ¿Ángela y él se habían vuelto a encontrar y Leon no se lo había dicho? No, imposible. Pero entonces ¿cómo y por qué rayos tenía su número telefónico?

Y a todo esto ¿de qué había muerto? Ángela debía tener su edad así que descartaba automáticamente las causas naturales. El oficial mencionó algo sobre "hallar", es decir, que ella probablemente estaba en una misión encubierta o llevaba desaparecida un buen tiempo.

Se sentó en el sillón para procesar la información. No entendía nada, pero lo haría pronto. Hablaría con él y aclararía ese malentendido…

Leon regresó de hacer las compras. No se había tardado ni quince minutos. Llamó a Claire en cuanto cerró la puerta. Era un hábito que tenía. A cambio, quien lo saludó fue Scottie, como siempre, agitando la cola para saludar a su amo. Acarició la melena del hermoso animal, y volvió a llamar a su esposa.

-¿Claire?

Otra vez sin respuesta. Eso siempre le angustiaba un poco, no podía evitar pensar en aquel día en la que la había encontrado desmayada en el departamento que usaban antes de tener esa casa. Caminó aprisa y suspiró aliviado cuando la vio sentada en el sofá, perfectamente a salvo, con el teléfono entre sus manos. Se rió de sí mismo, a veces podía ser tan paranoico… Pero lo que no era paranoia era ver a su siempre radiante mujer con gesto pensativo sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Se acercó lentamente, no quería asustarla. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tocó el hombro de Claire mientras decía:

-Preciosa, ¿estás bien?

Ella respingó ante el contacto y la voz de él, ¿en qué momento había llegado?

-¡Leon! Lo siento, no te oí entrar –movió su cabeza enérgicamente, como si deseara despejarla, y enseguida añadió-. No tardaste.

-No, no había gente en la fila. ¿Sucede algo?

Claire sonrió, como siempre, su esposo yendo directo al grano, y ella no podía evitar seguir su ejemplo.

-Sí. Dime, ¿has ido recientemente a Columbus?

-No, ni siquiera conozco el estado, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –respondió él sin dudarlo un segundo. Claire orgullosamente sabía que podía leer los pensamientos de Leon a través de esos hermosos y fríos ojos azules. Él no mentía, aunque de hecho estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Ella liberó un suspiro aliviado. Su momento de duda había sido en vano. Ahora se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber desconfiado de él.

-Amor, acaba de llamar un tal Detective Johnson preguntando por ti. Hallaron el cadáver de Ángela Miller hace unas horas, en Ohio.

-Vaya, qué lamentable, pero… ¿Por qué me buscaron?

-Parece que entre los objetos personales de Ángela estaba una tarjeta con tu nombre y nuestros datos.

-¿Ángela tenía información nuestra? Hasta donde sé ella no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, ¿o sí?

-No. Pero eso no es todo, el Detective me dijo que tenemos que viajar a Columbus a rendir declaraciones, pues aparentemente estamos involucrados con su misteriosa muerte ya que ella traía consigo nuestros datos. Además, debemos reconocer el cadáver y hacer los servicios fúnebres, pues ella no tenía familia.

-¡Qué bien! Justo cuando pensé que podíamos pasar un domingo en familia sucede esto.

-Hey, no me siento más feliz que tú, pero debemos hacerlo…

-Bueno, si he de serte honesto, además de fastidiarme tener que viajar de esta forma, algo no acaba de gustarme…

-Lo sé, pero no…

-¡Claire! -de pronto, el grito de un hombre llamándola interrumpió su frase. La voz fue reconocida ampliamente por ambos…

CONTINUARÁ…

Uyyy… y como fantasma, regreso para dar muestras de vida!

Este fic se quedó en mi tintero y quiero cerrar la publicación de resident evil con esta historia.

Es un intro super corto, pero el próximo capítulo habrá más acción!

Saludos a todos!

Pily-chan!


	2. Regreso

CAPITULO II… REGRESO

-¡Claire! -de pronto, el grito de un hombre llamándola interrumpió su frase. La voz fue reconocida ampliamente por ambos.

-Es Chris, ¿qué vamos a decirles? –preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-La verdad.

Al abrir la puerta, el mayor de los Redfield le sonrió a su pequeña hermana. No cabía duda que Chris irradiaba felicidad, pues a ojos de Claire, su hermano lucía aun más joven que en sus años mozos, sobretodo en ese momento en el que cuatro niños se colgaban de él.

-¡Hola tía! –gritaron Edward, Julian, Kevin y Christian Redfield. La pequeña Samantha, o Sammy Redfield, como la llamaba su familia, tomaba una mano de su madre.

Pero Claire no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando la pequeña Madeleine Kennedy se lanzó a ella.

-¡Hola mami! ¡Te extrañé!

Claire abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija con fuerza. ¡Dios, cómo adoraba a su bebé!

-Hola mi pequeña. Yo también te extrañé mucho.

-¿Y papi?

-Adentro, esperando a que vayas a darle un enorme abrazo, corre.

Maddi, como solían llamarla, obedeció. A Leon le brillaron los ojos cuando vio correr a su pequeña rubia hacia él. Sí, había heredado su color de cabello, pero esa mirada indudablemente tenía el sello Redfield. Los ojos grises de su hija iluminaban cualquier lugar, hacían caer a cualquiera a sus pies, y evidentemente, él no era la excepción.

-¡Papi, papi!

-Mi princesa, ¿te divertiste en casa de tus tíos?

-Claro que sí, Sammy y yo jugamos y fuimos a comer helado, y dormimos juntas y me prestó sus muñecas…

Leon escuchó a su hija, pero le dio un rápido vistazo a Claire indicándole que procediera. Su esposa entendió y les dijo a sus sobrinos:

-Pequeños, su tío y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes en la cocina. Vayan con él y recuerden guardarnos un poco de desayuno a sus papás y a mí.

Chris de inmediato supo que algo sucedía, así que ayudó a sus hijos a bajar, mientras la pequeña Sammy tomaba la mano de su prima y corría a la cocina, siendo seguidos de cerca por Leon.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita? –preguntó tan pronto estuvieron solos él, Jill y Claire.

-Ah, verán, acabo de recibir una llamada un tanto extraña. Recordarán a Angela Miller del reporte que Leon y yo entregamos para la B.S.A.A. luego de lo sucedido en Hardvarville –su hermano y cuñada asintieron-. Pues me informaron que encontraron su cadáver hace unas horas en Columbus. El detective no me dijo mucho, salvo que nos contactaron a Leon y a mí porque ella tenía nuestros datos entre sus objetos personales.

-¿No han tenido contacto con ella últimamente?

-No desde lo que sucedió hace ocho años. Ni Leon ni yo comprendemos por qué tenía información nuestra.

-Bueno, si ella seguía trabajando como policía, las bases de datos… -intentó explicar Chris, pero fue interrumpido por Jill.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué tenía precisamente los datos de los Kennedy? Es decir, ella debió conocer mucha más gente en esos años. No me parece oportuno que tomen esta situación a la ligera, especialmente porque ella, de un modo u otro, estuvo involucrada con el bioterrorismo.

-Yo pienso igual. Leon y yo debemos partir lo antes posible…

-Cuidaremos a la niña, hermana, despreocúpate.

-Bueno, es que de hecho quiero llevarla, claro, aun no lo consulto con Leon, pero no quiero separarme de ella. Mi petición, en realidad, era para que utilices un poco de tu jerarquía en la B.S.A.A. y averigües lo que puedas sobre Angela. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para eso, pues el detective Johnson dijo sutilmente que debemos rendir declaraciones para ser eliminados de la lista de sospechosos. No sé cuánto tiempo estemos en Columbus, por eso no quiero que Maddi se quede aquí.

-Bien, dalo por hecho. ¿Pero estas segura de querer llevar a Maddi? Claire, puede ser peligroso.

-Lo sé… Por favor, pídanle a Leon que venga. Arreglaremos esto para salir de la ciudad antes del medio día.

Chris asintió y se encaminaron hacia la cocina. Claire se dejó caer en un sillón mientras esperaba a su esposo, quien tardó unos cuantos segundos en aparecer.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, preciosa?

-Chris hará algunas averiguaciones desde la B.S.A.A. mientras nosotros vamos a Ohio.

-¿Jill cuidará a Maddi?

-A ese punto quería llegar… Amor, no quiero dejarla.

-¿Sabes que estaremos arriesgando a la niña? No sabemos con qué nos encontraremos.

-Sospecho lo que puede suceder, pero no quiero dejarla sola…

-No estará… -interrumpió Leon, sólo para ser silenciado por Claire.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero… tú y yo nunca hemos sido simples civiles. Sabemos cuidarnos… Podemos protegerla si algo llegase a suceder. Comprende que si la dejo aquí estaré intranquila todo el tiempo.

Leon suspiró, acarició la mejilla de Claire y repuso.

-Comprendo. Pues si llevaremos a la niña con nosotros, iremos equipados. Una de las ventajas de ser más que un civil es lo que podemos usar. Iré por las armas y prepararé el equipaje. No sabemos cuántos días nos lleve esto, así que tomaré precauciones. Por lo pronto, ve a desayunar, no queremos que los niños se alarmen.

-Bien, pero no tardes, tú también necesitas alimentos mi súper héroe –comentó mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Leon dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras sus rasgos se suavizaban. Era curioso cómo se endurecían sus facciones cuando se tocaba algún tema relacionado con el bioterrorismo.

Al medio día, la familia Kennedy abordaba su camioneta. La ruta hacia Columbus, Ohio sería larga, pero necesitaban irse por carretera si es que querían portar armas. Claire no se sentiría cómoda sin su Beretta ni Leon sin su Magnum.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, no hicieron parada en el hotel que habían reservado, guiándose por su GPS se dirigieron a la estación de policía. Al llegar, bajaron de la camioneta. Claire tomó a Maddi, quien estaba adormilada, en sus brazos. Ingresaron a la comisaría mientras Maddi iba despabilándose. Leon preguntó por Johnson y en menos de cinco minutos fueron recibidos por dos agentes. Ambos bien parecidos.

El agente Johnson se presentó de inmediato. Era rubio, cabellera corta y ondulada y mirada inquisitoria. Por lo que Claire pudo adivinar él era un experto analista de la conducta. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el hombre sonrió a la pelirroja comprendiendo que ella tenía el talento innato de la observación. El otro agente se veía de unos cuarenta años. Cabellera negra azabache, de fácil sonrisa y hermosos ojos turquesa. Parecía un galán salido de las películas de los años 50's y se comportaba como tal. Él estrechó la mano de Leon.

-¿Agente Leon S. Kennedy?

-Ex agente. Dejé de trabajar para el gobierno hace algunos años. Ahora apoyo a la B.S.A.A.

-Soy el Agente McMillan. Mi compañero Johnson habló con la señora Kennedy. Permítame decirle que es un placer conocerlos. Revisamos su currículum y es impresionante el trabajo que ha… han hecho contra el bioterrorismo. Desde luego, también la conocemos a usted, señora Kennedy. Su historial y el de su hermano son sorprendentes.

-Muchas gracias, es un placer conocerlos, aunque sea en estas lamentables circunstancias –Claire no perdía el protocolo. Estar durante tantos años en Relaciones públicas la había convertido en una experta en el área, sin importar las circunstancias-. Si no le causa molestia, me gustaría que procediéramos lo más rápido posible. Como verá, mi niña hizo el viaje con nosotros y quisiéramos llegar al hotel y descansar.

-No se preocupe, haremos esto lo más rápido posible. Pero antes permítame decirle que su hija es tan bella como usted… -comentó el McMillan con coquetería. Claire intuyó que ese comportamiento era casi de rutina con ese hombre, era algo innato. Lo confirmó cuando vio a Johnson rodando los ojos, en evidente señal de exasperación. Ella lo sabía, pero Leon no. Por eso mirar como la mandíbula de su esposo se apretaba mientras le dirigía una mirada poco amistosa a al pelinegro era gracioso.

-Adelante, entonces –dijo Leon gravemente.

Luego de cruzar el vestíbulo y la zona de declaraciones, Johnson advirtió que detrás de una sencilla puerta de madera se encontraba el anfiteatro. Leon le pidió a los Agentes unos instantes para hablar con Claire.

-Entraré a identificar a Angela y nos iremos de aquí. Quédate con Maddi en la sala de espera, por favor. Este lugar no es apropiado para ninguna de las dos.

-¿Olvidas dónde y en qué circunstancia nos conocimos, amor?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –la reprendió y Claire sólo asintió.

-Entiendo perfectamente. No te preocupes. Aquí te esperaremos –replicó con una sonrisa intentando levantarle un poco el ánimo, lo cual funcionó.

-¡Las amo! –dijo Leon mientras le daba un breve beso en los labios a Claire.

-Y nosotras a ti.

-Papi.

-No tardaré mi niña, obedece a tu mami.

Al regresar a la zona en la que tomaban las declaraciones de las personas que habían sufrido algún ilícito, Claire encontró cuatro asientos desocupados recargados en la pared, junto a la puerta por la que Leon había ingresado. Se dirigió allí y acomodó a su hija en uno. Los hermosos ojos grises de la niña la miraron con duda al preguntar:

-¿A dónde fue papi?

-Él tenía un asunto que arreglar, pero no te preocupes, volverá pronto.

-¿Por qué no fuimos con él?

-Porque tú y yo tendremos una charla de chicas mientras él regresa. Sé que Kathy tiene una muñeca que a ti te gusta… ¿Qué te parece si…? –el teléfono celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar en ese instante. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, lo abrió y miró el identificador. La leyenda "número privado" aparecía en la pantalla. Eso le extrañó un poco, pero pensando que podría tratarse de alguno de los agentes de la B.S.A.A. con datos sobre la pista que tenían acerca de la desaparición y muerte de Angela Miller decidió tomarla.- Espera un segundo cariño –le dijo a su niña-. ¿Hola?

-En verdad tu hija ha heredado tu belleza, Claire.

Ella no reconoció aquella masculina voz, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Por cierto, linda, no lamentes la muerte de Angela Miller; créeme que estabas en su top cinco de personas indeseables. Y de hecho, estaba más que dispuesta a asesinarte. Nunca le simpatizaste, ¿sabes? Desde que te conoció te culpó por la muerte de su compañero y amante, Greg, durante aquel incidente en Hardvarville. Además, nunca llegó a comprender cómo una frágil, débil y dulce mujercita sobrevivió a Raccoon, mientras que la familia de su hermano no lo consiguió. Y hablando de aquel imbécil, Angela te acusó de haber mencionado el nombre de Curtis culpándolo de bioterrorismo. En su modo de ver las cosas, tú fuiste la única responsable de que él se haya infectado y muriera convertido en un monstruo. Y claro, si a la lista añadimos que Leon te eligió sobre ella, creo que puedes darte una idea de cuánto odio sentía por ti.

-Basta. ¿Quién rayos es usted?

-Sigues siendo impaciente. Te gusta ir directo al punto y eso siempre me gustó de ti. No culpo a tu esposo por haberse enamorado de ti en lugar de Angela. De hecho, esa maldita vaca no hacía nada bien. Pero no creas que me adjudico su muerte. De ella se hizo cargo otra persona, quien por cierto también desarrolló una especie de afecto por ti. Su nombre es Frederick Downing, supongo que lo recuerdas. Angela sólo deseaba quitarte de en medio y quedarse con tu querido esposo, pero mi buen amigo Downing no estuvo de acuerdo. Así que la infectó y luego la torturó antes de dejarla morir. Aunque con esto de los virus, nunca podemos estar bien seguros si la gente está verdaderamente muerta. Espero que Kennedy no corra peligro allá adentro… -con esto Claire entendió que estaba siendo vigilada desde cerca. Deseó caminar por los alrededores y buscar al dueño de esa voz, pero no se alejaría de su hija ni un milímetro-. En cuanto a ti, te informo que estas en deuda conmigo. Si sigues con vida es porque yo así lo he querido. Y créeme, hermosa, te cobraré el favor.

-Por última vez, ¿quién demonios es usted y qué quiere? Me queda claro que la muerte de Angela y todo este teatro fue para conducirnos aquí… ¿Qué piensa obtener de esto?

-Tú tienes una deuda conmigo, Claire, y va más allá de los recientes acontecimientos. Por desgracia para él, tu querido esposo está en medio del camino. Pero pronto lo aplastaré como a una mosca. Sólo te daré un consejo: Mantén a tu chiquilla lejos de esto. No tengo ningún interés en ella, pero tampoco me importaría eliminarla a la menor oportunidad. Envíala lejos, y aleja también a tu protegida. Te quiero a ti y haré lo que sea para tenerte.

-Fue suficiente de amenazas. No me asusta. Lo que verdaderamente encuentro desagradable es que no quiera darme la cara… -a esas alturas, Claire estaba igualmente asustada y enfurecida. Pero no quería que Madi se percatara, por lo cual su tono de voz fue bajo y moderado.

Ella escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea. Una risa natural, fresca de hecho. Miró una vez más a su alrededor…

-Deja de hablarme de usted. Después de todo, soy menor que tú por un par de años. A tu esposo le aguarda un pequeño regalo que preparé para él. Cuídate Claire. No quiero hacerte daño… Sin embargo, parece que la señorita Wong no piensa lo mismo. Mira frente a ti –otra vez su interlocutor rió-. Hasta pronto, linda.

Cuando los grises orbes de Claire se enfocaron en alguien que estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, su sangre se heló. ¡No podía ser! Piel blanca, facciones sumamente atractivas en un rostro angelical. Alto, con un físico digno de admirarse, postura corporal llena de confianza. Pelirrojo… ¡Steve Burnside!

Él cerró la tapa de su teléfono móvil, lo colocó en su chaqueta, sonrió y asintió, como si leyera los pensamientos de Claire.

Después de todo, Wesker había cumplido con su amenaza: lo revivió. Pero Steve no era más aquel muchacho con el que había escapado de Rockford Island. No era más ese niño de 17 años. Por lo que había dicho, ahora era incluso peor que el ex capitán del desaparecido grupo de los STARS.

No era posible. El miedo comenzó a invadirla de verdad y aunque quiso correr hacia Steve y hablar con él, su hija estaba primero. Pero un grito la distrajo. Fue sólo el principio, porque después hubo más gritos y golpes. Balas, caos. Abrazó a su hija y tomó la pistola que llevaba en la orilla de sus jeans. Cortó cartucho y rezó para que sus pesadillas no se volvieran una realidad nuevamente…

CONTINUARÁ…

Qué tal! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo. Ya vimos quién es el villano y qué pretende, pero esto apenas empieza. Les confieso que quise sacarme la espina del fic ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS, pues fue una historia completamente rosa (muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo) y ciertamente Resident Evil es todo menos rosa!

Please, no se acostumbren a actualizaciones semanales, pues ahora tengo capítulos adelantados, pero habrá ocasiones en las que no podré hacerlo así de rápido. Aun así tengan por seguro que intentaré no dejarles en suspenso tanto tiempo.

Me encantaron los reviews que recibí en el primer capítulo, pero ante todo, me gusto el respeto que hay entre los gustos, pues aunque hay una chica a quien no le agradan los CLEON leyó el mío y me deseó éxito!

Pues sin más, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Besos a todos!

Pily-chan


	3. Caos

CAPITULO III CAOS

Leon ingresó por la puerta de madera convencido de que se dirigía hacia el peligro, pero a su vez aliviado porque dejaba a los amores de su vida a salvo. Sospechaba que algo turbio pasaba. Saber que Claire no estaba desarmada lo tranquilizaba un poco; si algo bueno le había su horrible experiencia en las batallas contra los monstruos farmacéuticos y sus ramificaciones, era que nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Suspiró. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que no había sido buena idea llevar a su hija a ese sitio, pero también reconocía que Claire tenía razón. No estarían ni por un minuto tranquilos sin saber si Maddi estaba bien. Los Redfield estaban verdaderamente ocupados; además de cuidar a sus quintillizos, Chris ya estaba investigando en la BSAA y Jill hacía llamadas con sus múltiples contactos para descartar la posibilidad de un nuevo brote viral, pero a estas alturas, Leon ya daba por hecho que algo terrible se aproximaba.

-Como le dije a su esposa por teléfono, lamento mucho que tuvieran que viajar, pero Miller no tenía familia y únicamente hallaron una tarjeta con sus datos entre sus pertenencias. Más tarde tendremos que tomar sus declaraciones.

-Lo sé, pero de entrada no llego a entender por qué ella tenía mis datos.

-¿Cómo conoció a la agente Miller, Kennedy? –interrogó McMillan.

-Fue hace más de ocho años. Siendo aun Agente al servicio del ex presidente Graham, me fue asignada la misión de rescatar a un puñado de sobrevivientes. La oficial Miller encabezaba el grupo de rescate.

-Durante el incidente en Hardvarville… Investigamos al respecto.

-Entonces sabrá, McMillan, que hace cinco años dejé el servicio del gobierno y me casé. Cambié mi lugar de residencia y datos personales. Por ello no sé cómo consiguió Ángela mi número.

-Lo averiguaremos Kennedy –repuso Johnson-. Debo hacerle algunas preguntas más. ¿Usted y Miller trabajaron juntos en la misión en Hardvarville?

-Podría decirse. Durante el rescate de civiles la Agente Miller perdió a su compañero y no tuvo la estabilidad mental para llevar a cabo esa misión. En aquel momento Claire Redfield era uno de los cinco sobrevivientes junto con el ex senador Davis y otros tres civiles, una niña entre ellos. Fue ella quien me apoyó más en ese rescate que Angela Miller.

-¿Su esposa y usted se conocieron en medio de un desastre viral? –preguntó el agente Johnson sin evidenciar asombro.

-Nos conocimos en un desastre viral, pero no en ese. Ambos coincidimos en Raccoon City en mi primer y único día como oficial de policía.

-¿Sobrevivieron a dos holocaustos?

Leon sonrió. Eran más de dos. Algunos permanecieron en las sombras, pero en realidad ¿quién contaba? El agente McMillan volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Durante la misión la agente Miller y usted entablaron una relación más que amistosa?

-No por mi parte. Luego de la detención de Frederick Downing perdí el contacto con Miller…

-Bien, ya llegamos –repuso Johnson- Kennedy, sé que usted no es impresionable con facilidad, pero el cuerpo de Angela Miller presenta lesiones muy particulares. Hay mordidas en sus brazos y piernas, y lesiones de inyecciones aplicadas en cuello.

Las alarmas de Leon se dispararon de inmediato. Mordidas.

-¿Cuándo hallaron el cadáver?

-Ayer por la noche. La encontramos en un callejón, pero los análisis forenses indican que no murió allí.

-¿Cuándo murió entonces?

-La temperatura del hígado indicó que tenía aproximadamente dos horas muerta cuando la encontramos.

En ese momento, McMillan abrió uno de los gabinetes metálicos y deslizó la plancha. Abrió el cierre de la bolsa gris y Leon reconoció de inmediato a la mujer. Ángela Miller era indudablemente poseedora de una gran belleza. Aun muerta, las facciones de su rostro permanecían intactas. Leon bajó la vista y halló las lesiones en brazos y piernas. Sus extremidades estaban casi destrozadas, en algunas zonas podían verse los huesos.

-Las mordeduras son…

-Humanas –interrumpió Johnson a Leon-. Cuando vimos esas lesiones sólo pensamos en los desastres virales que iniciaron en los noventa. En su experiencia, ¿cree que se trate de un outbreak?

Leon no supo que responder. Analizó las heridas. Mordeduras humanas, no había duda. Pero algo no quedaba claro. Si ella había sido mordida por zombies hacía más de doce horas, debería mostrar una herida de bala en su cráneo que justificara su deceso…

Un grito. Inmediatamente siguieron más. Leon, McMillan y Johnson corrieron al pasillo y encontraron al menos una docena de zombies atacando a las personas. Leon sacó su Magnum, cortó cartucho y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó a la cabeza de ellos. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Él había escuchado tantas veces acerca de esos ataques, pero en sus casi 20 años de servicio, nunca presenció un solo ataque de zombies o criaturas demoniacas, ver ahora de frente a esos no muertos fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Cuando estaba decidiendo su sacar su arma o no, un terrible dolor lo agobió, pues sintió la mordida de unos zombies y enseguida un enorme trozo de carne en su cuello fue arrancado de tajo, provocando que la sangre manara a borbotones. Gritó mientras cubría la herida y lloraba, pero incluso él sabía que ya nada se podía hacer. A los pocos instantes perdió el conocimiento.

Johnson gritó al ver caer a su compañero, pero nada pudo hacer por ayudarlo, pues por fortuna él reaccionó a tiempo y disparó con rapidez hacia los zombies. Leon lamentó profundamente este hecho, pero su prioridad era salir y encontrar a su familia. Ingresaron a la morgue, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos y los zombies y así poder salir a la brevedad.

-¡No es posible, no es posible! ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí, de dónde salieron esas criaturas?

-En este momento lo importante es salir. La infección se dispersa rápido y lo mejor es pedir ayuda antes de que se terminen las municiones.

-Kennedy, los reportes desde hace algunos años han indicado que el virus T fue erradicado…

-Y así fue, yo también estoy sorprendido… ¡Johnson, cuidado!

El susodicho alcanzó a moverse a tiempo, esquivando la mordida de Angela Miller… Leon no comprendía. La miró y detectó que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una partícula blanquecina. La pálida criatura levantó los brazos intentado alcanzar su objetivo. Sólo quería comer. Leon intentaba analizar: si había sido mordida, los síntomas debieron presentarse de inmediato… ¿Qué sucedía?

-Kennedy…

Leon suspiró.

-Lo siento, Angela –musitó mientras le disparaba en medio de los ojos. De inmediato, ella cayó pesadamente. Leon no perdió el tiempo y recargó su arma.

-Si queremos sobrevivir debemos darnos prisa. Pronto habrá una horda de zombies a nuestro alrededor, eso si no es lo único que encontramos en nuestro camino. Tengo que hallar a mi familia.

Las plegarias de Claire no fueron escuchadas, porque a la vuelta de una esquina, vio como un licker, cubierto de sangre y mostrando la lengua, se acercaba reptando por la pared hacia donde ella y Madeleine se hallaban.

-Maddi, cierra los ojitos, por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Hazlo!

La niña respingó, pues su mamá nunca le había alzado la voz, pero obedeció. Antes de que la criatura se lanzara hacia ellas, Claire disparó un par de balas que se incrustaron en su rojizo cráneo, provocando que éste volara en pedazos que tiñeron de rojo el piso. El monstruo tuvo un par de espasmos, antes de perecer. Sonrió. No había perdido su toque. Pero tuvo poco tiempo para alegrarse, pues escuchó nuevamente aquellos terroríficos gemidos. Eran muchos… ¡Leon!

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue cuidar la salud mental de su pequeña.

-Hija, lamento haberte gritado, pero mantén tus ojitos cerrados y no los abras sin importar lo que escuches.

-Mamá, soy una niña grande, puedes decirme la verdad. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Mmm… Algo así, pero no debes preocuparte, porque yo te cuidaré.

-¿Y mi papá?

-Él pronto se reunirá con nosotras. Recuerda que él es muy fuerte. Ahora, mantén cerrados tus ojitos, abrázame muy fuerte y canta una canción mientras mamá se hace cargo de los malos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí mami, te prometo que no abriré los ojos!

En cuanto sintió que los bracitos de su hija la rodeaban, se sintió más fuerte que nunca. Claire apuntó directo al cerebro de un licker que se aproximaba y disparó sin pensarlo por un segundo. Aparecieron tres más y ella se hizo cargo sin parpadear. Lamentablemente, esos monstruos habían matado gente, eran vidas perdidas, familias que perderían un ser querido. Puso el seguro a su arma y estaba a punto de girarse y tomar en brazos a su hija cuando los inconfundibles lamentos de zombies la sorprendieron. Se estaban acercando.

-¡Oh Dios! –susurró Claire cuando vio a cinco zombies caminando con torpeza en el pasillo. El lugar estaba casi vacío y era su oportunidad para huir, pero no quería dejar a Leon atrás.

-¿Ya viene papá?

-Vendrá pronto, pequeña. Tu papi no nos dejará solas.

Claire sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Debía despedirse de la paz que había vivido; de ese sueño que creyó ilusamente podía ser realidad. Steve, su querido Steve era su némesis ahora. ¿Pelearía contra quien le había salvado la vida sacrificando la suya hacia tantos años? Las cálidas manos de su hija rodeando su cintura fueron su respuesta: ¡Sí! Por ella pelearía contra quien fuera…

Un cadáver cerca de ellas comenzaba a levantarse, lo que indicaba que ahora era un zombie. Claire disparó a los cinco zombies aun en la distancia, pero cuando giró para apuntarle al que había sido en vida un policía, una detonación acabó con él. De inmediato dio vuelta, y a pesar de las horribles circunstancias, sonrió al ver el atractivo rostro de su esposo.

-¡Leon! –suspiró aliviada.

-¿Están bien? –fue todo lo que preguntó mientras besaba la frente de su mujer.

-Sí, estamos bien, pero vi a alguien…

-¿Papi? –preguntó Madeleine aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí princesa. Aquí estoy.

-Los ojos cerrados, amor, no lo olvides –añadió Claire intentando mantener tranquila su voz.

-¡Sí!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Claire. Atrás hay muchos, demasiados. No podremos con todos.

-¿Qué hay de los agentes?

-McMillan no lo consiguió y Johnson dijo que iría por municiones y saldrá por la puerta trasera.

-Pero él solo no podrá…

-Lo sé, pero fue su decisión.

-Bien, han aparecido aquí cinco licker. No sé cuantos más ronden por aquí.

-No nos quedaremos a averiguarlo. A estas alturas ya debieron dar la señal de alarma. La B.S.A.A. no tardará en llegar o quizá estén esperándonos. Yo llevaré a Maddi y tú abrirás camino, ¿de acuerdo? –Claire asintió- ¿Tienes suficiente munición?

-Sí, no te preocupes –respondió mientras recargaba su arma con asombrosa habilidad-. Dame tu arma para recargarla.

Mientras se la entregaba, Leon se dirigió a su hija.

-Pequeña, vamos a salir de aquí. Abrázame y esconde tu carita mientras salimos. Tu mamá y yo cuidaremos de ti.

-¿Puedo dormirme papi? Tengo sueño.

-Duerme y no hagas caso de los sonidos que escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!

Al tiempo que la niña abrazaba a su papá, Claire le entregó a Leon su magnum recargada

-Gracias, vamos.

Leon cargó a la pequeña con su brazo izquierdo, mientras con la derecha sujetaba su arma. Por fortuna, lo único que hallaron a su paso durante la salida fueron zombies. Las imágenes de la comisaría de Raccoon City acudieron con presteza a su memoria. Ese maldito olor a metálico causado por las paredes y pisos bañados en sangre. El olor a cadáveres… 29 de septiembre. Todo empezaba de nuevo…

Faltaban menos de tres metros para que cruzaran la puerta. Ambos alcanzaron a ver que el edificio ya estaba rodeado. La B.S.A.A. trabajaba rápido, como debía ser. Y más aun tomando en cuenta que Chris ya estaba sobre la pista.

Leon indicó a Claire que cruzara, pero justo a tiempo y sin mediar palabra arremetió contra ella, sosteniendo a su hija en brazos, para esquivar las garras de esa horrible criatura que liberaba aterradores gruñidos. A pesar de lo rápido que latió su corazón y del terrible miedo que sintió, Claire rodó en el suelo y de inmediato disparó cinco veces a la cabeza del monstruo.

-¡Leon, Maddi, ¿están bien?!

Maddi comenzó a sollozar. Tenía miedo.

-Estamos bien. No te asustes hija, sólo tropecé –decía Leon mientras abrazaba a su pequeña con más fuerza.

-¡¿Un Hunter?! –susurró Claire, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, sin conseguirlo.

-Así es. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Mamá, tengo mucho miedo, ya no quiero estar aquí.

-Lo sé cariño. Ya casi llegamos. Los chicos de la B.S.A.A. se harán cargo.

En cuanto cruzaron fueron rodeados por una docena de miembros de su organización. Leon pasó a Maddi a los brazos de Claire e intentó identificarse, pero esto fue innecesario cuando John Andrews, su viejo amigo durante aquella travesía por el desierto de Utah para hallar ese libro negro en el cuartel de White Umbrella, abordó a ambos.

-Dios, ¿están bien? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió allá adentro? ¡Maddi estaba con ustedes!

Leon suspiró antes de responder.

-Otro brote John. Uno más justo cuando creímos que ya todo había terminado.

-Pero es que esto debió haber terminado ya. Wesker ya no existe.

Claire recordó a quién le debía la muerte de todas esas personas en la comisaría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era posible que su viejo amigo Steve se convirtiera en ese monstruo. Y todo por culpa de ella…

Leon de inmediato se percató del estado de su esposa y para evitar que Maddi se diera cuenta, intercambio una mirada con John, quien comprendió, asintió y dijo:

-Pero mi dulce y hermosa Maddi, ¡mira lo grande que ya estas!

-¡Hola tío John! ¡No entres ahí! Huele feo y papá y yo nos caímos y mamá no dejaba de disparar.

-Wow, gracias por el aviso, ¡definitivamente no entraré! ¿Pero qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos por un enorme helado?

De inmediato a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos mientras le daba los brazos a quien consideraba su tío, pero miró a su papá buscando su permiso.

-Te ganaste un premio con lo bien que te portaste, hija.

-Regresaremos en cinco minutos.

-Gracias, John.

Claire sonrió y asintió, pero su mirada seguía llena de tristeza. Leon necesitaba actuar rápido. Se dirigió a uno de los colaboradores para solicitar una tienda y tener algo de privacidad. Le indicaron una vacía y tomando del talle a Claire, ambos avanzaron.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Sé quien hizo todo esto, y habrá más.

-¿Quién fue?

Claire desvió la mirada, no podía sostener la de Leon mientras pensaba en él… en su peor pesadilla.

-Steve –respondió mientras bajaba la mirada dejando escapar copiosas lágrimas…

CONTINUARÁ…

Chicas y chicos, mil gracias por el cálido recibimiento que le han dado a este fic. Las escenas gore me están costando un ovario y parte del otro, pero creo que ahí van.

Por falta de tiempo (quienes estudian y trabajan comprenderán) se me dificulta responder reviews y mensajes privados, pero tengan por seguro que los leo y me emociona muchísimo saber que esta historia les está gustado. Mis profundos agradecimientos a:

Son of time

Ary. Valenfield

Jessica

Clauu

V. Nicole Wesker

Name (ese es un nickname o es el nombre que da por de fault Fanfiction?)

Katherine

Anonima 2012

Leon x Claire 112

DarkMatter Black

Victoria Grayson

Boris Mortys

Jill Firt

Me despido de momento, avisándoles que ya llevo un buen tramo del próximo capítulo, el cual se titula ADIÓS… Sólo eso les puedo adelantar.

Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Adiós

CAPÍTULO IV ADIÓS

-Sé quien hizo todo esto, y habrá más –murmuró Claire con evidente pesar.

-¿Quién fue?

-Steve.

El rubio la miró confundido. ¿Steve? ¿Cuál Steve? No conocían a nin-…

-¿Burnside? ¡¿Steve Burnside?! ¡¿Wesker lo revivió?!

-Sí. Él nos hizo venir aquí. Ángela trabajaba para él. La intención de ella era eliminarme, aparentemente Frederick Downing impidió que lo hiciera asesinándola, previamente infectándola con el virus T. Eso no es todo Leon, parece ser que Ada Wong también trabaja para él. Me dijo que me cuidara de ella. Nuestros enemigos reunidos…

Leon se quedó mudo. No se esperaba eso. No sabía ni qué decir. Su paz se había terminado. Pero ahora no sólo se trataba de jugarse el pellejo, esta vez tenía una familia… Claire era una guerrera, pero su pequeña Maddi y Sherry…

Dándole la espalda a Claire cerró los ojos y apretó la base de su nariz intentando alejar esos pensamientos inútiles. Protegería a los suyos a costa de su propia vida de ser necesario.

-Por lo menos tenemos claro quién es el enemigo.

-¿Y qué haremos? –Claire no podía contener las lágrimas- ¿Cómo enfrentar a un monstruo que aprendió de los errores del monstruo que lo precedió, y el cual casi acaba con el mundo que conocemos?

-Si lo hicimos una vez, ésta no tiene porque ser diferente –respondió aun dándole la espalda a Claire… Estaba convencido de sus palabras, pero su esposa aun no terminaba de hablar...

-Peor aún, Leon explícame, ¿cómo enfrentaré a quien le debo la vida?

Eso no se lo esperaba y que Claire pareciera guardarle estima a ese tal Steve lo enfureció, por lo que giró bruscamente, la tomó por los hombros y le respondió con aspereza.

-¡No le debes nada! No a él. El Steve que te salvó en Rockfort Island murió a manos de Alexia Ashford. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, Claire!

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y un segundo después, las lágrimas salían sin control junto con los sollozos. ¿Por qué le gritaba? ¿No entendía que ahora sobre su conciencia estaban la vida de todas esas personas que habían muerto en la comisaría? No, no lo entendía. Leon no sabía lo que era la culpa.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su error, él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, acariciando sus rojos cabellos mientras susurraba:

-Perdóname. Perdóname por favor. No debí hablarte así. Pero durante años has pensado que una u otra catástrofe es culpa tuya y no es así. Cargué con el peso de la supuesta muerte de Ada Wong mucho tiempo y no quiero que tú sigas ese camino. Esas personas en la comisaría murieron porque…

-¿No comprendes Leon? ¡Steve viene por mí! –replicó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Sherry, Maddi y tú saldrán del país…

-No huiré… -replicó con firmeza.

-Claire –suspiró- Steve, ese chiquillo que te amaba, murió. Ahora es sólo otro loco con ansias de poder. Tú estás en su camino y no sabemos hasta qué punto está obsesionado contigo, corres más peligro que ninguno de nosotros… Debo mantenerte a salvo. Hace años juré que eliminaría de la faz de la tierra los virus que la gente de Umbrella creó y junto con eso a los monstruos que quieren usar esos virus. Cumpliré mi promesa, y te mantendré a salvo.

-No te dejaré solo. Esta guerra es mía también y lucharé contra lo que sea...

-No estás entendiendo. No estamos discutiendo tu participación…

-No te dejaré y es mi última palabra… Tienes razón, debemos refugiar a las niñas en otro lado. En la ONU me deben algunos favores así que no será difícil hallares asilo en algún país lejano hasta que terminemos con esto. Imagino que Carlos no se separará de ellas y eso me tranquiliza.

-Claire…

-¡No, Leon! ¿No entiendes que moriré de angustia lejos de ti? ¿Sintiéndome culpable y sin mover un dedo? Además, Steve me advirtió que el problema es conmigo. Si permaneciera cerca de Maddi y Sherry las pondría en peligro. No me puedes dejar atrás. Hace años Ada me llamó cobarde y…

-¡Esa maldita no…! –quiso intervenir, pero ella siguió hablando.

-Y tenía razón… Aquella vez huí porque no tenía armas para pelear. Iba a resultar sólo un estorbo para mi hermano y para ti. Sin embargo las cosas son diferentes ahora. Conozco gente, puedo obtener información. Recibí entrenamiento. Me has enseñado defensa personal. ¡Manejo armas desde los quince años! No les estorbaré…

-No pienso eso de ti, Claire. ¡Nunca lo he hecho! Si tuviera que elegir con quien atravesar el infierno lo haría sólo contigo. Pero no voy a usarte de carnada para que un desquiciado caiga en la trampa…

-Si ese fuese nuestro último recurso, lo harás. Lo que sea para que esto termine…

-¿Tú lo harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿Me usarías como cebo?

-¡Claro que no! Pero esta situación es diferente…

-Entonces no me pidas hacer…

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando un joven miembro de la B.S.A.A. entró en la tienda con un rostro pálido y luciendo evidentemente angustiado.

-Disculpen, pero tengo informes de la B.S.A.A. de Europa, Asía, África y América del Sur. Todos reportan brotes infecciosos en sus ciudades principales. Nuestro equipo intenta contener el virus, pero ya son miles los infectados.

-¡La vacuna! ¿Qué pasa con la vacuna? ¡La gente ya no debería infectarse! –intervino Claire conmocionada.

-Todos nuestros agentes y el ejército han sido vacunados, señora. Pero al parecer los civiles no. Otra opción es que se trate de un nuevo virus, pero aun no hay nada claro. Con su permiso, los mantendré informados.

El soldado salió de prisa, todo se estaba volviendo un caos.

-¿Cómo es posible? El antivirus ha sido distribuido desde que nuestro gobierno ordenó la producción de la vacuna T.

-Hacía años que no había noticias de ataques de zombies. Es evidente que los gobiernos relajaron sus medidas de seguridad. Y no puedes culparlos, preciosa. Ninguno de nosotros esperaba otro brote.

-No, no esperábamos nada de esto –replicó bajando el rostro y la mirada.

Leon comprendía a la perfección su sentir. Tomándola del mentón levantó su rostro y la miró.

-Hey, saldremos de esta. Como lo hemos hecho desde aquella noche en Raccoon City. No somos más esos chiquillos. Nos hemos convertido en expertos en la materia. Si Steve aprendió de un monstruo, nosotros también. Aprendimos sus trucos y traiciones, aprendimos de sus errores y haremos que él caiga. Tienes razón, por mucho que deseo alejarte del peligro, tú formas parte desde el inicio de esto. Lucharemos los dos. Hombro con hombro…

Pero deberás prometerme que no harás nada estúpido como ponerte a ti misma de señuelo. De lo contrario Claire, te juro que si tengo que dejarte en coma para evitar que hagas alguna locura, lo haré, ¿entendiste?

-Entendido. Ahora a trabajar. Llamaré a la ONU. Jill también deberá poner a los niños a salvo. Hay que ponernos en marcha, la vida de millones está en juego…

-Yo me comunicaré con Sherry –en un murmullo añadió- Sólo espero que sea ella quien me conteste…

Claire escuchó lo último.

-Tú y Chris tendrán que aceptar en algún momento que nuestra niña tomó su decisión.

-Precisamente porque ella es una niña no lo apruebo. ¡Él tiene mi edad, por el amor de Dios!

-Sí, son diez años de diferencia, qué trágico, ¿no? Ella está enamorada de Carlos Oliveira y es perfectamente correspondida. ¡Valóralo y acéptalo!

-No discutiremos eso ahora. Tenemos trabajo que hacer antes de que David traiga a Maddi –Claire asintió, pero sólo llegó a dar un par de pasos antes de sentir un agarre en su brazo. Miró a Leon y son mediar palabra, se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro y la besó con ternura y suavidad.

Ese beso le recordó a Claire que su vida ya no era únicamente luchar para que el mundo fuera un sitio mejor. Luchaba por la persona que amaba. Luchaba por su familia.

Los movimientos por el mundo iniciaron para contener el brote de virus. La pandemia se expandió con rapidez, pero lo más grave se vio en América del Sur y África debido, pensaron, a que no se había dado continuidad al protocolo de inmunidad. Lo sorprendente fue que en países como Japón y China, donde se siguieron al pie de la letra las instrucciones para inocular a la población, el caos fuera mayor. Los zombies que estaban apareciendo en esas zonas no eran en lo absoluto torpes, ni lentos. Corrían y cazaban, llegando así a millones el número de pérdidas humanas, lo cual corroboraba la hipótesis de que, además del T se había liberado otro virus. La B.S.A.A. trabajaba a tope, intentando frenar el caos, pero había ya miles de bajas.

Todos los involucrados con los primeros ataques en los años 90 fueron puestos sobre alerta. En esos momentos se necesitaba de los conocimientos y experiencia de los supervivientes de Umbrella desde el inicio.

Así comenzó la pesadilla. Apenas por la mañana Leon abrió por ojos entre los brazos de su esposa y en esos precisos momentos el infierno se había volcado sobre la tierra.

La prioridad para los Kennedy era sacar a Sherry y Maddi del país, por lo que en un transporte aéreo de la B.S.A.A. se trasladaron a Nueva York, su camioneta la llevaría alguno de los soldados de regreso, y fueron directamente al departamento de su pequeña Sherry. Al comunicarse por teléfono, sin darle oportunidad de discutir, Leon le indicó a Sherry que tuviera su equipaje listo pues saldría del país a la brevedad debido a los recientes acontecimientos.

Maddi se quedó al cuidado de Jill. En el hogar de los Redfield se había construido una habitación del pánico en el sótano de su casa y se había refugiado allí con sus niños mientras apoyaba de forma remota.

Lo que Leon jamás razonó es que quizá Sherry no quisiera irse.

-No, no y no, yo les puedo ayudar. Esta guerra también me involucra.

-Comprende que no dudamos de tu capacidad… -intentó razonar Leon.

-Entonces por qué…

-Sherry tú y Maddi son lo más valioso para nosotros, entiende que no las queremos arriesgar –argumentó Leon.

-Pero es un riesgo que yo decido asumir. No entiendo por qué me dejan fuera de esto, sabiendo de lo que soy capaz.

-Pequeña, ha sido difícil entrenarte y a la vez ocultar tus habilidades. El virus mutó en ti y te ha dado poderes que nosotros jamás tendremos…

-¿Lo ves? ¡Me estás dando la razón, Leon!

-…Por eso, Sherry, la única persona en este mundo en quien confiamos la vida de Madeleine eres tú.

Con semejante argumento, Sherry no pudo objetar más. La nombraban guardiana de la pequeña Maddi.

-Sherry, quiero creer que al final de esto las cosas volverán a ser lo de antes; pero si no fuera así, al menos deseo morir en paz sabiendo que mis niñas están a salvo, cuidándose mutuamente.

-Pero Claire, eso no pasará…

-Eso no lo sabemos, Sherry –intervino Leon serio-. Por primera vez durante los años que he peleado contra el bioterrorismo tengo dudas y necesito que las mujeres que amo estén a salvo. Por favor hija, dame un poco de tranquilidad; aléjate del peligro y cuida a Maddi.

Los azules orbes de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró al responder el juramento.

-Yo les prometo que cuidaré de la peque, pero ustedes prométanme que se cuidaran y al terminar esto, volveremos a ser una familia.

Claire la estrechó en un maternal abrazo y entre sollozos respondió.

-Como siempre lo hemos sido. Te lo prometo.

-Pequeña, ¿Carlos irá contigo? –interrogó Leon, en parte porque deseaba que sus hijas estuvieran bien custodiadas y también para cambiar de tema.

-No, él acaba de irse a Perú –respondió la rubia secándose las lágrimas y aclarándose la garganta-. La B.S.A.A. lo llamó hace media hora y salió de inmediato. No me preocupa irme sola con Maddi.

-Lo sé. Entonces prepara tu equipaje, el de ella ya está listo. Deben partir de inmediato –señaló Leon.

Después de eso, no hubo mucho más que decir. Luego de recoger a la niña de la casa Redfield partieron al aeropuerto. Viajarían a Europa, cortesía de los contactos gubernamentales de Claire y con el transporte que Leon solicitó a la DSO. Eran más de las ocho de la noche y el lugar estaba desértico, todos los países habían cerrado sus fronteras por temor a la pandemia. Ni Leon ni Claire sabrían la ubicación final de sus pequeñas. El avión partiría a las 10 de la noche, en él viajaban cinco familias de diplomáticos europeos y acordaron que Sherry se comunicaría con ellos tan pronto llegara a Australia, su primera escala.

Se despidieron en medio de sonrisas, como si nada perturbara la paz del mundo. Todos actuaron lo mejor que pudieron para que Maddi no viera llorar a nadie ni sospechara lo que ocurría. Se le explicó que Sherry se había ganado un viaje en la lotería para cuatro personas, pero mamá y papá los alcanzarían tan pronto como les dieran permiso en sus trabajos.

Claire abrazó a su hija. Nunca se había separado por más de unas cuantas horas de su pequeña y ahora tenía que decirle adiós. Deseaba que ese abrazo fuese eterno. La fuerte mano de Leon en su hombro le recordó que su niña debía guardar un último recuerdo de felicidad de ellos.

-No le causes problemas a Sherry, por favor. Recuerda que te amo y estaremos contigo pronto.

-Lo sé mami, te prometo portarme bien. Te amo mamita.

Cuando fue el turno Leon de estrechar a su princesa, el mundo se desmoronó y paradójicamente su existencia cobró sentido. No podía ni debía morir en esa batalla. No se perdería por nada ver crecer a su hija. Claire, Sherry, Chris, Jill, sus sobrinos y él eran una familia como jamás soñó tenerla. Ellos eran su vida. Los protegería a toda costa y se aseguraría de sobrevivir para reunirse con todos.

-Sonríe Claire –murmuró Sherry en los brazos de la pelirroja- y deja de preocuparte por nosotras. Concéntrate en tu objetivo y no olvides que, a diferencia de Wesker, Ada o Steve, tú tienes un corazón y por eso todos te amamos.

-Lo sé. Nos reuniremos pronto, te lo prometo. Te quiero mi niña. Cuídense.

Claire se repetía una y otra vez que pronto las volvería a ver, pero no soportaba más el escozor de sus ojos. En cuanto Sherry y Maddi desaparecieron por la puerta de cristal, las lágrimas brotaron, era imposible para ella contener el llanto. Hacía años que no lloraba y ese día ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho.

Para colmarlo todo, ahora también debía despedirse de Leon, al menos por unas horas, pues él debía partir a Washington en un jet. Hunnigan lo había contactado ya que el Presidente Benford solicitaba su presencia inmediata para crear nuevos protocolos de seguridad ante la amenaza. Hacía años que había dejado de ser agente, pero mediante la B.S.A.A. se había creado una alianza con DSO donde él asesoraba al gobierno para evitar el bioterrorismo. Nadie tenía un currículum tan impresionante como el de Leon en ambas organizaciones.

-Cuídate, por favor Claire. Por lo que más quieras, mantente alerta y apoya a los equipos de campo, pero controla tus instintos de heroína.

-Difícilmente podría hacer algo heroico si ni siquiera puedo mantener a mi familia unida –respondió con pesadumbre.

-¿De qué hablas? La distancia que estamos poniendo entre las niñas y nosotros es sólo física y necesaria. Las estamos protegiendo, no las hemos abandonado ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo sé Leon, lo sé, pero es que… no dejo de pensar en lo sola que me sentiré.

-Amor, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y sé que esto es una prueba solamente... –Claire se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo, interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¡Te amo tanto, Leon! ¡Por favor, no me dejes nunca!

-Preciosa, sabes que no podría… Debo irme. Regresaré lo antes posible, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me retenga el Presidente Benford. Cuídate mucho y tranquilízate. Nuestro deber ahora es ayudar a esos millones de personas que están sufriendo… Te amo.

-Gracias Leon…

Con un beso que tenía sabor a dolor, soledad, esperanza y despedida, se dijeron todo. Claire ya no quería escuchar más palabras de aliento. Todos le decían que lo sucedido no era su culpa, pero sólo Leon podía transmitirle paz. Esperaría ansiosamente el regreso de su amor.

Claire se reportó en la ONU y solicitó baja temporal ante la crisis mundial que se vivía, quienes comprendieron y apoyaron esa decisión. Pasaba de la media noche cuando entró de lleno en la base de operaciones de la B.S.A.A. en Nueva York. Toda la noche se dedicó a auxiliar a los elementos que estaban en misiones. Le hubiera gustado estar en una y apoyar de forma activa, pero ella jamás sabría que Chris Redfield, quien ahora estaba en campo, había dado órdenes muy claras para que ella no fuese reclutada y así no abandonara las instalaciones.

El pánico cundía en el mundo, Nueva York no era la excepción, pero era evidente que en Estados Unidos había más organización que en otros lugares. El presidente Benford se sentía responsable por las catástrofes que sucedieron durante los gobiernos que lo antecedieron y su comunicación con la B.S.A.A. fue clara y constante desde que él tomó el cargo. Con la creación de la DSO, asesorado por Leon Kennedy, su misión para evitar armas y ataques bioterroristas llegaba al pináculo. En medio de semejante crisis, todos los involucrados daban testimonio del esfuerzo que su gobierno había realizado.

Claire apenas había probado bocado, no había dormido y manteniéndose a base de café y galletas se sentía perfectamente alerta, pues había estado muy ocupada. Eran las cinco de la tarde y ella guiaba a un grupo de rescate ubicado en la India. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, haciendo que ella respingara.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que seguramente se trataba de Sherry, pero pronto comprendió que ella debía seguir en el avión y habían acordado no tener contacto previo por seguridad.

"NÚMERO PRIVADO"

Se le revolvió el estómago pensando en quién era. Presionó la pantalla y escuchó esa voz que jamás olvidaría.

-Te felicito, hiciste lo correcto, mi amada Claire. Tu hija debe alejarse de esto tanto como pueda; no puedo asegurarte que este a salvo con todos esos brotes virales que hay en el planeta, pero al menos no quedara en tu conciencia el no haberlo intentado.

Claire de inmediato se apresuró a rastrear la llamada. Era bastante buena en las telecomunicaciones, aunque difícilmente podría calificarse como experta, pero eso sí que lo sabía hacer. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

-Así que me tienes vigilada -tecleó los códigos lo más rápido que pudo y lo consiguió. Mandó la información a su celular.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa? No sabes cuánto ansío tenerte cerca. La última vez fue hace quince años y esta vez no sólo deseo tus labios.

-Te aseguro Steve que no tendrás nada de mí. Acabaré contigo con mis propias manos si intentas acercarte a mi familia o a mí, ¿entiendes? No soy aquella niña que conociste en Rockfort Island; no sabes lo que he vivido desde entonces…

La risa de Steve fue espontánea, pero carente de alegría.

-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones mi amor. Aun no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz y lo que haré por tenerte… Sé que ya tienes rastreado mi número. Ven y demuéstrame que puedes acabar conmigo. Y no quiero intrusos aquí. Si viene un equipo de la B.S.A.A. contigo el vuelo en el que viaja Sherry Birkin y tu hija podría ser invadido por algunas criaturas… -y cortó.

Claire sintió severas punzadas en la cabeza y una debilidad la envolvió. El estómago parecía que había dejado de existir dejando un enorme hueco en su lugar mientras que el corazón se negaba a disminuir su acelerado ritmo.

Steve estaba un paso al frente. Sabía todos sus movimientos y controlaba todo. Jamás arriesgaría su propia vida arbitrariamente, pero la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus hijas la dejaba sin opción. Leon estaría enfadado, pero no podía avisarle. Además, sospechaba que el presidente Benford lo retendría en Washington bastante tiempo, siempre con el afán de proteger la vida de millones de personas y ella no quería poner en riesgo eso.

Podía darle aviso a su hermano, pero él había salido a controlar un brote en Alabama; además, Chris seguramente daría instrucciones para retenerla en el cuartel mientras cazaría a Steve él mismo. Eso pondría en riesgo a su hermano y sus niñas. Simplemente no tenía opción.

Notificó al general que saldría del cuartel por un asunto personal durante una hora. Él se mostró reticente, pero Claire refutó diciendo que únicamente iría a su hogar a recoger algunos artículos personales que necesitaba de inmediato. El General la dejó ir.

Claire tomó municiones para su arma, además de un rifle y un par de granadas. En esos tiempos no era raro salir con semejante arsenal. Vestía jeans, blusa azul y botines de tacón. Eso no era cómodo durante desastres virales, si lo sabría ella. Tomó ropa de entrenamiento de los gabinetes.

El equipo era de pantalón cargo negro y blusa verde, con chaleco kevlar, incluía botas de piso y una boina. Su rojiza cabellera estaba suelta, así que ese artículo le vino a la perfección para poder recogerlo. Cogió las llaves de un jeep y dejó el edificio aprisa.

En cuanto subió al auto con el equipo, ubicó las coordenadas con su GPS y pisó el acelerador a fondo, sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía.

Veinte minutos después se estacionaba en lo que parecía una vieja zona industrial muy cerca de los muelles. El sitio estaba desértico. Según ella conocía Nueva York como la palma de su mano, pero debía aceptar que nunca había estado en esa zona. Aun sin el contexto de armas biológicas aterrorizando al mundo entero, ese lugar por sí mismo le causaba escalofríos. Ahora comprendió que quizá había sido un error ir sola a ese lugar.

Suspiró y se armó con lo que tenía, pero giró asustada y apuntó con su arma cuando un auto aparcó junto a ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –gritó mientras la mujer del otro auto bajaba.

-¡Hola amiga, qué gusto me da verte! Así que perdiste tus modales, Claire.

-Becky, yo… lo siento, pero repito: ¿qué demonios crees que haces aquí?

-La B.S.A.A. me reportó lo que sucedía. Cuando iba al cuartel para ponerme en servicio te vi salir con el equipo y te seguí.

-No me estas comprendiendo, no te pregunto por qué estás aquí ni cómo llegaste, ¡te estoy diciendo que te largues ahora mismo! ¡Tú no debes estar aquí! ¡Becky, por el amor de Dios, estas embarazada!

-Wow ¡Por fin sacaste a la Redfield sobre protectora que llevas dentro! ¡Te ves igualita a tu hermano!

-Becky…

-Tú tienes una hija pequeña, Chris a cinco niños y todos están peleando, así que no me salgas con ese tipo de discursos.

-¿Billy lo sabe?

-Sí, él también está en una misión. Fue enviado a Francia.

-¿Sabe que están esperando un bebé?

Rebecca suspiró.

-No, no era el momento adecuado. Ahora importa salvar la vida de esas personas que todo lo demás.

-No… Becky… no… -susurró Claire incapaz de contradecir a su amiga. Ella misma pensaba igual.

-¿Y no vas a decirme que haces aquí con todas esas armas?

-Becky, por favor ve al cuartel general y ponte en contacto con Billy. Él debe saber que tiene un hijo y que debe regresar sano y salvo.

-Estas ocultando algo Claire, y no me iré hasta saber qué ocurre –respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada. Conocía a Rebecca Chambers y ella jamás se daba por vencida. La verdad era el único camino.

-He recibido una llamada. Si la B.S.A.A. te reportó la situación, sabrás que…

-Sé que Steve Burnside es quien está orquestando este infierno… Lo siento mucho, amiga.

-Gracias Becky… La llamada era de él.

-¿Te citó aquí y decidiste venir como tierno corderito? ¿Estás loca? Claire, si él tiene la mitad de los poderes de Wesker, esas armas son completamente inútiles. Sin mencionar que está oscureciendo y esta zona ya era peligrosa antes de liberaran bioarmas. Además de todo, ¿no le notificaste a nadie que vendrías?

-Amenazó con atacar el vuelo de Sherry y mi hija si venía acompañada, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Bien, bien, te entiendo amiga, pero no entrarás sola.

-No puedo dejarte venir conmigo.

-O voy contigo o pediré refuerzos ahora mismo. Así que soy yo o media B.S.A.A., tú decides.

-¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?

-Es mi última palabra, Redfield.

-¿Traes tu arma?

-¡Como siempre!

-Entonces, como en los viejos tiempos, Becky. Y por cierto, soy una Kennedy.

-Como diga su Majestad. Y al igual que cuando teníamos 19, saldremos de esta.

CONTINUARÁ…

Capítulo IV empaquetado y entregado, amigos míos. ¡No pueden quejarse! Actualicé lo más aprisa que pude, sólo espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy tratando de que este fic no sea muy largo. A lo sumo 10 capítulos, así que habrá acción y más acción.

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. En serio, cada que leo uno sonrío como boba. No tengo cómo agradecérselos. Trato de responder en las respectivas cuentas de fanfiction cuando me dejan una, pero quiero hacer una mención especial a ANOTHERREADER por hacerme ver el error en el summary, el cual corregí lo más rápido que pude (mis actos fallidos quieren hacerle propaganda a un fanfic de la página de Dragon Ball!).

Pues sin más, estamos en contacto.

¡Hasta el capítulo V, titulado MUERTE!

Pily-chan.


	5. Muerte

CAPÍTULO V Muerte.

Claire y Becky ingresaron a un complejo de bodegas. Seguramente ese tipo de almacenes fue empleado para el narcotráfico pues había varios túneles interconectados y muchas trampillas. La tarde ya estaba cayendo, quedaba a lo sumo, diez minutos de luz solar. Por fortuna, en el Jeep hallaron una lámpara y Claire la traía en uno de sus bolsillos, lista para cuando cayera la noche.

Lo primero que golpeó su nariz al entrar fue el hedor característico de la putrefacción. Indudablemente las recibiría un comité de bienvenida. Caminaban con cautela, con las armas apuntando hacia arriba. Se adentraron aproximadamente veinte metros cuando escucharon el primer gemido. Con disparos certeros y cuidando su bastimento, terminaron con más de una docena de zombies. Todos usaban ropa de obrero, lo más seguro es que en vida ellos trabajaron en el muelle. Eso no era ningún reto para ese par de sobrevivientes de desastres virales.

Sin embargo, pronto las alcanzó un grupo de no muertos bastante rápidos y agresivos. Ésa era la nueva especie que estaba azotando a Inglaterra, Japón, Italia China y los otros países que habían llevado a cabo el proceso de inoculación.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? –preguntó Claire asustada y angustiada.

-Parece ser que los nuevos zombies. A la nueva cepa que los infectó la están denominando C. La mutación es sorprendente, ¿no?

-Sólo tú, mi querida bioquímica, podrías admirar eso en la situación en la que nos encontramos.

La castaña se limitó a sonreír. Era la primera vez que se topaban con esa especie de no muertos. Corrían tan rápido como podían y disparaban a la par. Eran eficaces en sus disparos, pero debido a la poca visibilidad y al ajetreo por correr fallaron varios tiros. Claire había cargado suficiente munición, pero la agilidad de esos zombies era asombrosa, por lo cual no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera cuánto había mermado su arsenal. Esas criaturas eran capaces de saltar grandes distancias y correr como si aun tuvieran vida. Lanzaban zarpazos que estuvieron muy cerca de herirlas.

Si tan solo tuvieran más cartuchos. En Raccoon City Claire y Leon habían hallado cartuchos esparcidos en la comisaría, lo mismo había sucedido en la Mansión. Allí no había nada, ni siquiera un arma cargada y ahora sus pistolas resultaban inútiles.

-Necesitamos donde refugiarnos –jadeó Rebecca en medio de la persecución.

-¡Si hubiera un cuarto con puertas reforzadas! –Replicó la pelirroja en las mismas condiciones.-Comienzo a extrañar esos malditos laboratorios. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en Utah? ¡Allí había puertas bien protegidas! Aquí no hay nada.

-Claire, mira, una trampilla. Desde ahí podemos lanzar una granada…

Ambas se colocaron detrás de la madera y con la agilidad que se requería en ese tipo de circunstancias, Claire quitó el anillo metálico y lanzó la granada mientras ambas se cubrían. Volaron trozos de carne descompuesta en todas direcciones. En ese momento suspiraron aliviadas.

-Bien, parece que aunque ya somos unas señoras entradas en años, podemos hacernos cargo. Además, si salimos de aquel infierno, éste es como ir al kínder garden. Y no olvide señora Cohen, hemos mejorado –replicó Claire poniéndose de pie y enfundando su arma.

-Bueno, tu puntería siempre ha sido mucho mejor que la mía –añadió Rebecca imitando a su amiga mientras se sacudía el polvo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es culpa de los genes que me tocaron. Pero tú no te quedas atrás.

-Gracías, ese es todo un cumplido viniendo de una Redfield. Y vaya que sé sobre la genética que te cargas. En definitiva no me gustaría que me usaras como diana de entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes Becky, para eso están los zombies.

-Cierto, tenemos que hallar…

Pero Rebecca no pudo terminar la frase porque las afiladas garras de una criatura que Claire conocía a la perfección perforaron su pecho. El pequeño cuerpo de Becky dejó de tocar el piso cuando él la levantó.

El rostro de Claire se puso más pálido que la hoja de un cuaderno. Un instante bromeaba con su amiga y al siguiente unas filosas garras salían de su pecho, robándose su vida.

-No, no, no, Becky ¡No! -gritó Claire con todas sus fuerzas sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. La sangre de su querida amiga había brotado, y salpicó el pálido rostro de Claire y su ropa. Sintió la tibieza del líquido carmesí, mirando como el Tyrant seguía perforando el cuerpo y agitándolo en el aire.

Becky liberaba gemidos como último recurso para aferrarse a la vida. Con sus últimas fuerzas, pudo enfocar sus verdes orbes, abiertas de par en par por el agonizante dolor, en la mirada aterrada de Claire.

-Bi-Bi-Billy -fue lo único que dijo la castaña antes de exhalar un último suspiro.

Claire movía su rostro una y otra vez mientras retrocedía. No podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de su amiga. Tropezó y cayó al duro piso. Ni siquiera sintió el impacto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba aterrada. Nunca había pensado que una muerte así le esperaría a alguien a quien quería tanto. Becky. ¡Su bebé!

El Tyrant, consciente de que su víctima había muerto, lanzó un gruñido espeluznante y se deshizo del cadáver, arrojándolo a un par de metros de donde Claire estaba. Ella no se atrevía a moverse. Su muerte era inminente. La última vez que se había enfrentado a un ser así en Raccoon City había resultado seriamente herida, aun cuando contaba con armamento. Leon se había encargado de curarla en aquel entonces. Ahora no saldría de eso. No volvería a ver a las personas a quien tanto amaba. Chris, Jill, sus sobrinos, Sherry, Maddi, Leon…

Todo se había acabado. Steve ganaba. El Tyrant se acercaba y gruñía. Cerró los ojos. Aún al borde de la muerte se negaba a que su última visión fuera aquel maldito engendro. En su mente vería a su familia. Se iría con esa bella imagen.

Pero la muerte no era lo pensó, pues sus sentidos aun se mantenían. Escuchó el impacto de algo, el gruñido de alguien, otros sonidos de impacto, no supo cuantos. El inconfundible hedor de piel chamuscada. Fuera lo que fuera ya no quería saber, ya no quería ver más sangre. Su cuerpo ya no la sostuvo y cayó de espaldas contra el piso.

-Claire, Claire. -le pareció que la llamaban desde lejos. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Eso era la muerte? No sentía dolor físico- ¡Claire, demonios! Soy yo, Leon ¡Claire!

Leon, él la llamaba desde algún lugar. Su voz, tenía que sujetarse al sonido de esa voz que escuchaba cada mañana. Tenía que aferrarse a su calor, porque también eso podía sentir. Por encima a ese maldito olor a sangre y a piel quemada estaba el olor de él. Ese aroma que la hipnotizaba. Ese aroma que adoraba...

-Le-Leon… -musitó dándose cuenta que poco a poco su mirada se aclaraba. Las atractivas facciones de su esposo estaban allí. Esos hermosos ojos azules, tan azules y fríos como el hielo, la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirió?

El recuerdo de Becky atravesada por las enormes y filosas garras de aquel monstruo golpeó su mente. Sintió que su pecho le dolía. Sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo. Su alma estaba sufriendo. Comenzó a llorar antes de darse cuenta siquiera.

-Becky, Becky. Ella… ella… ¡El Tyrant la asesinó! Está muerta.

Hasta ese momento Kennedy se permitió mirar con atención a su alrededor…

Cuando llegó a ese sitio en penumbras, rezó para tomar el camino correcto hacía Claire. Debía llegar a ella.

Él ya se encontraba camino a Nueva York cuando recibió la llamada de Becky. Le dijo que Claire había subido a un auto de la organización con armas y ropa militar. Leon no tuvo que razonar demasiado para comprender que su testaruda esposa buscaría acabar con todo por su cuenta. Maldijo mentalmente. Quería creer que Claire no haría algo así, pero en su interior, y habiéndola conocido desde hacía años, sabía que si le daban la oportunidad, ella haría justicia por su propia mano.

Sabía que no era bueno ni saludable, pero el celular de Claire era rastrado por la B.S.A.A. desde que él dio las indicaciones mientras volaba hacia su encuentro con el Presidente. Estaba a punto de llegar al aeropuerto, de ahí le tomarían poco más de media hora en llegar a ella. Si Leon creía en una divinidad, en ese momento pedía que sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas para que su esposa estuviera a salvo.

Cuando entró en las bodegas no vio zombies en los alrededores, pero el hedor de descomposición le dio la bienvenida. Más adelante vio cadáveres con la frente atravesada por una herida de bala. Claire había estado allí. Sin embargo eso no le dio tranquilidad, pues sin zombies era seguro que las monstruosas creaciones de lo que había sido Umbrella acechaban. Ella estaba allí. Confiaba en sus habilidades, pero sin suficientes municiones poco podía hacer contra semejantes criaturas.

Él sí iba preparado. Llevaba siete granadas de mano, un lanzagranadas cargado con diez, su Magnum Desert Eagle, una Browning HP para Claire en caso de requerirla, municiones para ambas, aproximadamente quince cartuchos para cada una. Su cuchillo, como siempre, al alcance de la mano en caso de necesitar defenderse a corta distancia.

Cuando escuchó ese desgarrador grito y reconoció la voz de su esposa corrió sin pensarlo hacia esa dirección apenas tomando las debidas precauciones. Por una fracción de segundo se congeló al ver al Tyrant acorralándola. Pero esa fracción de segundo podía definirlo todo, así que recomponiéndose de inmediato tomó el lanzagranadas y con certeros disparos, el abominable ser dejó de existir lanzando lastimeros quejidos.

Corrió hacia Claire, pero antes de llegar ella se desplomó contra el suelo. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir al ver la sangre fresca en su rostro y ropa. A pesar de la poca luz, sus ojos se habían habituado a la penumbra y buscó el origen de la hemorragia, pero no halló nada. Ahora entendía por qué… la sangre seguramente era de Becky… muerta… Su corazón se estrujó. Aun así necesitaba saber.

-Claire, esta sangre…

-Es de ella –murmuró.

Ahora que giraba, pudo ver un pequeño bulto rodeado de un charco de sangre. Cabellos castaños. Era Becky. Su cadáver. Cerró los ojos un instante para deshacerse de esa imagen. Su prioridad era sacar a Claire de allí. Ella no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

-Preciosa, tenemos que salir. Ese Tyrant no debe ser el único por aquí. Ponte de pie, yo te ayudaré a caminar.

-No estoy herida, y no podemos dejarla como si fuera… No podemos abandonarla…

-Claire, ella está…

-¡Ya sé que está muerta, no soy estúpida! -Se echó al pecho de Leon y lloró con más fuerza-. Ella… Becky estaba embarazada. Me lo dijo ayer por la mañana… Su bebé…

Kennedy sintió un profundo pesar. ¡Dios! Billy estaría destrozado cuando le dieran la noticia. Claire tenía razón, no podían dejarla.

-De acuerdo, pero te necesito entera Claire –tendiéndole la mano la ayudó a ponerse en pie-. Si queremos lograrlo necesito que te concentres. Yo la llevaré, pero eso limitará mis movimientos. Tú serás mis ojos, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, ahora…

Antes de que Claire pudiera añadir algo más, su espalda chocó violentamente contra un contenedor, cayendo al piso. En el proceso la boina que sujetaba su cabello rojizo ya no estaba en su sitio, provocando que éste se desparramara por el suelo. Todo fue tan rápido. Al levantar la vista observó que su esposo había sido lanzado varios metros lejos de ella. León cayó de espaldas y supo que el evento principal había empezado.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de incorporarse para averiguar qué lo había golpeado, cuando sintió otro impacto en la boca de su estómago, provocando que escupiera sangre y se doblara del dolor… Pese a esto su único pensamiento era Claire. No debía separarse de ella.

-Es tan decepcionante conocer al imbécil por el que la maravillosa Claire Redfield me olvidó. Esperaba mucho más de ti, Kennedy. Después de todo había una horda de mujeres alabándote. Tu fama no te hace justicia. Veo con tristeza que mi amada Claire no supo elegir.

La pelirroja, aun en el piso, miró hacia arriba y sintió un cúmulo de emociones al encontrarse con el que ahora era su peor enemigo.

-Steve –musitó ella.

-¿Steve? –Preguntó Leon.- Así que tú eres Steve Burnside –interrogó Leon apenas recuperándose de los fuertes golpes.

-En persona, me alegra saber que ella te contó de nuestro romance en Rockfort Island. Lo que seguramente no te dijo fue cómo me dejó morir para luego ser capturado por los hombres de Wesker…

-No, Steve, yo no quería… Yo pensé que habías muerto, vi tu cuerpo y lloré sobre él. ¡No tenias pulso! Y luego Rockfort fue destruida, ¡no sabía nada! ¡Perdóname!

Leon estaba atónito. ¿Claire le pedía perdón a Burnside?

El pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa y se arrodillo frente a Claire. Quitó algunos cabellos de su rostro y acarició la tersa mejilla de la chica, mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos. Leon sentía que su sangre estaba a punto de ebullición mientras observaba a su esposa dejarse hacer. Parecía que ella disfrutaba el reencuentro…

-Mi hermosa Claire. Ese corazón tuyo no ha cambiado… -dijo con una sonrisa adornando esas atractivas facciones-. Pero es un poco tarde para pedir perdón por nada… Ni siquiera en tus peores pesadillas te podrías imaginar el infierno que viví siendo la mascota preferida de Wesker…

-Podemos hacer algo Steve… ¡No es tarde! Por favor, no tomes ese camino de destrucción…

-¿Por qué no, Claire? ¿Por qué no destruir al mundo que me olvidó? Parece que quieres negociar… Dime, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a darme para saciar esta sed de sangre que me inunda?

-Yo… yo no…

-No, no sabes… No sabes, mi linda muñequita, porque mientras tú jugabas a la casita, yo revivía una y otra vez las incontables veces en las que me torturaban midiendo mi poder… -Claire observó aterrada como las facciones de Steve se torcían en una mueca de odio y sus ojos brillaban, revelando al maniaco que se escondía, el agarre en su rostro fue mayor, lastimándola- ¡Responde Claire! ¿Qué me darías? ¿Acabarías con la vida de Leon para que esto termine? ¡¿Me darás tu cuerpo y tu vida para mantenerme controlado?

-¿De qué hablas? Steve…

-Entonces lo haré personalmente…

Steve nuevamente se movió a esa velocidad sobrehumana y se lanzó sobre Kennedy. Leon no pudo oponerse a la golpiza que recibía, y aunque hubiera querido, aun no asimilaba el comportamiento de su esposa… ¿Ella aun sentía algo por Steve?

Claire no podía seguir viendo eso. Estaba masacrando a Leon… Buscó con rapidez su arma y sin razonarlo un segundo disparó contra el pelirrojo. La bala se incrustó en su espalda a la altura del corazón. Miró el sangrante rostro de Leon y la empatía hacia Steve desapareció. Creyó que todo había acabado… Gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-Tú estabas muerto Steve. ¡Muerto! Y así debiste quedarte.

La risa de Steve se dejó escuchar mientras, ante la sorpresa de los Kennedy, la bala salía de su pecho y haciendo ruido rebotaba contra el piso. No había ni un rastro de sangre que revelara una herida en su cuerpo.

Ella tuvo una sensación de dejavu cuando sintió la bota de Steve impactando contra su mejilla derecha, arrojándola al piso de forma brutal. Wesker había hecho lo mismo muchos años atrás.

Leon de inmediato se lanzó contra Burnside. La furia ardía por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Jamás permitiría que alguien le pusiera las manos encima a su esposa. Steve fue tomado por sorpresa. Con veloces movimientos Kennedy lo golpeó varias veces. Finalmente desenfundó su pistola y disparó. Pero él no contaba con la velocidad sobrenatural de Steve, quien de una poderosa patada lo desarmó, haciendo que la pistola terminara bastante lejos. Leon aun tenía la Browning que originalmente sería para su esposa. Nuevamente desenfundó y comenzó a disparar, pero ese maldito monstruo esquivaba cada una de ellas mientras reía a carcajadas. Cuando el cartucho se terminó, Steve sonrió y mirando a Leon a los ojos, caminó lentamente hacia él dispuesto a matarlo.

Claire debía hacer algo… La pistola de León estaba a dos pasos de ella. Se desaturdió tan rápido como pudo, su rostro le dolía demasiado, pero ningún dolor físico era suficiente para que ella no defendiera a sus seres amados. Arrastrándose en el piso con toda la rapidez que pudo, tomó el arma y esta vez apuntó al cráneo de Steve, quien estaba a espaldas de ella.

Steve esperaba esa reacción, pues dio media vuelta y desenfundó un par de Ludgers doradas que Claire reconoció de inmediato. Ella y Leon apuntaban a Steve, mientras él hacía lo mismo con ambas manos.

-Claire, te recomiendo que en vez de apuntarme a mí, te deshagas de ese asqueroso zombie.

La aludida escuchó un gemido… Zombie… Castaño, pequeño… Becky…

-No, no… -murmuró ella retrocediendo.

-Oh sí, mi amada Claire. Y por lo que veo, tu querida amiga quiere saludarte. Por cierto, ¿escuché bien hace un rato? ¿Rebecca estaba embarazada? ¡Qué divertido! Podría pedirle a Frederick Downing que guarde su espécimen un tiempo y finalmente veríamos a un bebé zombie. ¿Qué te parece? ¡En algún tiempo podrás ver nuevamente como un viejo conocido revive de entre los muertos!

Leon miraba la escena estupefacto. La que en vida había sido Rebecca Chambers, o Rebecca Coen, en recientes fechas, ahora arrastraba los pies y sus característicos enormes ojos verdes ya no tenían color. Caminaba hacia Claire y se acercaba más y más mientras su esposa la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Claire! –La llamó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba con dificultad para ayudarla. No dio más de un par de pasos cuando un dolor intenso y ardiente en su brazo derecho lo detuvo. Una bala le había rozado.

-No te muevas Kennedy, ni intentes dispararle a ese zombie o el siguiente disparo será para Claire. Y tú mi hermosa muñeca, tendrás que elegir. Mata a tu querida amiga o intenta dispararme a mí y acaba de una vez con esa tragicomedia. De todas formas saldrás perdiendo. Si me disparas, y no te aseguro que vaya a morir con eso, yo haré un agujero en la cabeza de tu esposo y él sí que morirá… Tú decides.

Leon veía aterrorizado al zombie de Rebecca acercarse a Claire, y ella topándose a sus espaldas con un sólido muro, ya no tenía a dónde huir.

-Claire, dispara, dispara. ¡Ella ya no es Becky!

-Lo es… es Becky, no puedo, no puedo… ¡Leon, lo siento, no puedo! –replicó la pelirroja girando su rostro y cerrando sus ojos…

-Claire, lo prometiste, saldríamos de esto juntos. Madeleine y Sherry nos esperan… ¡Lucha Claire! ¡Dispárale!

Los recuerdos de los años que compartió con Becky golpearon su memoria. Lloraba y sus lágrimas le impedían ver. Levantó el arma y sin apuntar jaló el gatillo. El disparo rompió el silencio y Claire reconoció el sonido de una bala reventando algo sólido, mientras otra sustancia más bien blanda explota. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que le había volado la tapa del cerebro y su masa gris ahora estaba regada por el piso. Escuchó el golpe seco de un cuerpo al caer y sin poder mantenerse en pie, Claire cayó de rodillas al piso al tiempo que sollozaba.

Leon sintió alivio cuando vio a Claire intacta. El zombie, ese quien en algún momento había sido Rebecca estuvo a punto de morderla. De todas las tragedias que pudieran sucederle, perder a Claire sería la peor. Sintió pena por Rebecca, pero liberarla de ese estado de no muerto era lo mejor.

Steve sonreía con satisfacción; sin dejar de apuntar a Leon, caminó hacia Claire y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Mi hermosa Claire, dime: ¿qué se siente matar a un ser querido?

Claire se arrojó sobre él y lo golpeó con los puños con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero a él parecía no molestarle.

-Maldito bastardo, enfermo. ¡Te juro que te haré pagar por esto! Ella no tenía nada que ver.

Steve la sujetó del cabello con fuerza echándola hacia atrás. Leon se arrojó sobre él, pero esta vez un disparo en su pierna lo hizo detenerse y caer.

-¡Leon!

-¡Ustedes no dejan de hacer estupideces! Y para que lo sepas Claire, tienes razón, ella no debía estar aquí. Yo quería a tu adorado hermano mayor; él debía venir a rescatarte y tú debías matarlo. Rebecca se interpuso entre mis planes o quizá era su destino morir hoy. Wesker tenía razón, siempre maldecía la suerte de Chris. Solía decir que los Redfield eran tan escurridizos; hoy le concedo la razón. Tu hermano tiene más vidas que un maldito gato, pero para mí será un placer acabar con todas y cada una de ellas.

La furia estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto máximo. No podía creer que ese bastardo era el Steve que había dado su vida salvándola. Era un demonio escondido tras el hermoso rostro de su Steve.

-Así quería verte Claire. Deseaba tanto ver el odio reflejado en esos ojos que jamás he olvidado. Podría hacerte mía en este momento frente a tu amado esposo y terminar con esto, pero aun es muy pronto… Aun no sufres ni la décima parte de lo que yo sufrí a manos de Wesker, por tu culpa. El día de hoy sentiste lo que significa asesinar a tu familia, sin importar que éste sea un zombie. Yo asesiné a mi padre en Rockfort, hoy tú debías asesinar a tu hermano. Sangre por sangre. Pero entiendo que Rebecca Coen era una hermana para ti, así que diremos que la lección esta aprendida. Sé fuerte Claire, porque aun te falta mucho y cuando estés en mis manos, desearás nunca haber nacido.

En ese momento Steve aplicó su boca sobre la de Claire con tanta fuerza que la lastimó mientras ella se resistía tanto como podía. La fuerte mano del pelirrojo enredada en su cuero cabelludo le causaba un dolor punzante, ya que jalaba de ella sin reparos. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabello se desprendería. Leon se acercó tanto como pudo, pero la herida en su pierna lo dejaba con poca movilidad. Steve mordió el labio inferior de la pelirroja, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor. Al separarse, con su lengua probó del tibio líquido rojo que brotaba de su labio. Cuando ese agresivo beso terminó Steve la lanzó contra el piso y desapareció.

Claire estaba aturdida, pero Leon había sido herido de bala dos veces, así que se arrastró y llegó con él.

-Amor, amor, ¿estás bien?

-Se puede decir… ¿y tú?

-He estado mejor… Necesitamos llevarte al médico… estás perdiendo sangre.

-Da la alarma a la B.S.A.A., estarán aquí pronto. No sé qué otras criaturas nos acechen y yo no estoy en condiciones de pelear. Lo mejor será que estemos alertas y esperemos un equipo.

-De acuerdo –respondió Claire mientras presionaba el botón de pánico de su comunicador-, al menos te haré torniquetes para aminorar la hemorragia.

Cortando con su cuchillo de S.T.A.R.S. parte de su pantalón, comenzó a enrollar la tira negra en la pierna de su esposo, pues la herida que tenía en el brazo había sido menos profunda y a penas y brotaba sangre. La pierna era otra historia.

Mientras Claire trabajaba, Leon, aun en la penumbra, la observaba: El cabello enmarañado, sus bellos ojos grises enrojecidos por el llanto, su rostro lleno de polvo y con marcas de las lágrimas que habían corrido. Notó el golpe en la mejilla de su esposa y su hinchado y sangrante labio. Lo tocó con su índice, acariciando apenas, mientras preguntaba:

-¿Por qué viniste Claire? ¿Por qué caíste en una trampa tan estúpida?

-Lo siento, yo… -respondió totalmente avergonzada. Leon tenía razón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡¿No entiendes que sin ti moriré?!

Claire lloró más… Lo abrazó y respondió:

-Él sabía que Sherry y Maddi salieron del país. Dijo que atacaría el avión si daba aviso… ¡Perdóname!

Leon comprendió que de haber estado en las mismas circunstancias él no habría actuado diferente, así que la abrazó y trató de tranquilizarla…

Pronto escucharon una ambulancia y varias botas resonando sobre el piso. Los refuerzos habían llegado. Sobrevivieron al primer round.

Continuará…

Hola a todos!

Me moría por subir este capítulo. Hace algunos años comencé a escribir borradores del fic. La verdad es que estas escenas prácticamente se escribieron solas, y aun no tengo muy claro como continuaré la historia, pero yo quería ver ese enfrentamiento entre dos galanes.

He de confesar que el personaje de Steve nunca me gustó. Desde que jugué Code Verónica me parecía muy infantil. Al jugar Darkside Chronicles confirmé lo que pensaba: Sólo es un niño dándoselas de muy macho. Pero la descripción que hace Perry en la novela me hizo pensar que ya mayorcito y con emociones conflictivas bien podría dar el ancho de un súper villano.

¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo! Todas las recomendaciones que puedan darme son bienvenidas, y les aseguro que he tomado en cuenta sus opiniones. Por ejemplo: no era mi intención que Claire interactuara así con Steve, pero NAME, me dio la idea cuando comentó que a su parecer, Claire parecía sentir algo por él.

ALEX WESKER: La verdad, no hay un por qué de Sherry y Carlos… Sólo, se me ocurrió un día. El inicio de esa relación está en el epílogo de ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS.

JILL FILTH: Gracias por los comments y por haber cambiado tu nickname! So sorry!

Gracias también a:

Kmich

Son of Time

LadyKya0

Anonima 2012

V. Nicole Wesker

Misses Histery

Puchu

Clauu

Vegeta'z girL

Esteff 3

En fin, me despido de momento agradeciéndoles todo el apoyo que le han dado al fic. Parece ser que esta pareja cobra cada vez más popularidad y el número de fanfics en Español de ellos es mayor… Eso me alegra muchísimo!

Hasta pronto!

Pily-chan.


	6. Soledad

CAPÍTULO V Soledad

A las ocho de la mañana, cuando salió de su casa, Claire sintió el duro golpe de la realidad. Tomó las llaves de su auto y subió. Encendió el motor y al ir avanzando por las calles de su vecindario recordó a su pequeña Madeleine. Por primera vez desde su nacimiento, había permanecido una semana lejos de ella. Lloraría como un bebé si sus pensamientos seguían por esa línea. Pero era imposible dejar de añorar a sus dos niñas.

Cierto, Sherry ya no lo era. Era una joven mujer viviendo su propia vida, alejada del peligro. Sabía que ella cuidaría de Maddi como nadie más podría hacerlo, pues las dos tenían un fuerte lazo. Pero las extrañaba. Aunque si su dolor era el precio a pagar por la seguridad de sus hijas, que así fuera. Además, sería temporal. Ella, Leon, Chris y Jill se encargarían de eliminar de una vez y para siempre el legado de Umbrella.

Los días transcurridos después de la muerte de Rebecca fueron tan lentos y grises. El caos mundial había disminuido, pero aun había zonas que necesitaban atención y detectar esas zonas era responsabilidad de la D.S.O. y de la B.S.A.A., por lo que ellos seguían teniendo mucho trabajo.

Cuando llegaron las ambulancias aquel día y ambos recibieron atención médica, fueron abordados por sus amigos, pero lo verdaderamente difícil para ella fue narrar el deceso de su querida amiga. Todos se mostraron consternados y Billy fue avisado de inmediato.

Lo único que levantó un poco el ánimo de Claire fue saber que sus queridas niñas estaban bien, pues Sherry se había reportado conforme lo acordado mientras sus heridas eran atendidas. Pero tan pronto como cerró la comunicación vía celular, su pensamiento regresó a su amiga, a quien sacaban de las bodegas en una camilla envuelta completamente en una sábana blanca...

Regresó al presente cuando el claxon de un auto le avisaba que el semáforo había cambiado de color. Becky… No, no podía seguir pensando en eso, no podría o el dolor terminaría matándola. Becky… su bebé… Ellos no debían estar en una tumba. No. Debía ser ella. Pero eso tampoco era correcto. Simplemente nadie debía morir de esa forma. ¡Maldito seas Steve!

El rostro de Rebecca mientras era asesinada. Sus ojos al ser zombie… El bebé en sus entrañas que nunca llegó a conocer la luz… Billy no llegó a ser padre, y aun así tuvo que ver el cadáver de la mujer que amaba, con un agujero en la frente a causa de la bala que despedazó su cráneo… Una bala que Claire había puesto…

A pesar del dolor que todos sentían, le hicieron un bello funeral a su amiga. Si es que ese adjetivo se puede aplicar en una situación donde hay tanto dolor. A pesar del apoyo que quisieron brindarle, Billy se mantuvo distanciado y en cuanto fue posible partió a una misión. A nadie sorprendió recibir la noticia de su deceso el tercer día. Con todo, logró ingresar un equipo elite con bastante éxito en un laboratorio clandestino donde se trabajaba con el virus C en Rumania. Gracias al sacrificio del ex marine se dio un gigante paso contra Steve. A penas ayer había sido su funeral... Otro más…

Claire comprendía a la perfección las acciones de Billy. A ojos del ex teniente Coen, ella debía ser la culpable por la muerte de Becky. En el funeral, esperaba que él la insultara y maldijera por la muerte de su esposa, pero ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Se mantuvo estoico. Lo mejor era liberar su alma de la pena, obteniendo a su vez una vendetta contra el responsable de todo.

Ahora era el turno de Claire para obtener una revancha por la muerte de su amiga más querida y de ese valiente hombre que fue Billy, quien amó a Becky hasta el último momento. También vengaría a ese pequeño inocente nonato.

Esos pensamientos la hostigaban todos los días desde lo acontecido. Una y otra vez pensaba en la mejor manera de eliminar a Steve. Si antes su corazón albergó un ápice de simpatía por el chico que conoció hacia quince años, ahora sólo deseaba verlo muerto, y de preferencia, ser personalmente ella quien lo enviara de regreso al infierno…

Llegó a la B.S.A.A. y esperaba poder hallar a Leon allí… Ese había sido otro de los cambios: hacía tanto que no lo veía. Tal vez era estrés postraumático de su parte, pero tenía la impresión de que él la estaba evitando. Estuvieron juntos cuando los sacaron de las bodegas y atendían la llamada de Sherry. Él la apoyó durante el funeral, pero parecía que junto con el cadáver de su amiga, enterraba su matrimonio.

El Leon que era amoroso y siempre parecía estar al pendiente de ella desapareció y en su lugar dejó al frío agente Kennedy. Siempre ocupado en misiones y entrenamientos, apenas deseándole buenos días o noches en esas rarísimas ocasiones en las que llegaban a coincidir y despidiéndose con un escueto beso en los labios.

Ella no se atrevía a confrontarlo, no se sentía con las agallas suficientes después de haber interpretado con bastante éxito el papel de damisela en peligro que tanto detestaba. A pesar de la amenaza de Steve hacia sus hijas, había sido su entera responsabilidad todo lo que sucedió en las bodegas. No culpaba a Leon si ahora se sentía hastiado de su presencia.

Una vez estacionado su auto caminó hacia el edificio. Ingresó por la puerta de cristal tan pronto digitó su código de miembro de la Alianza. Al cruzar el vestíbulo se encontró con alguien.

-Buenos días, señora Kennedy –saludó Piers Nivans, un chico bien parecido que había ascendido rápidamente por su talento como francotirador, pero esencialmente por los valores morales que poseía, cualidad que Chris Redfield valoraba sobremanera.

-Piers, por lo que más quieras, deja de llamarme señora Kennedy… Ya sé que eres más joven que yo, pero no me hagas sentir así de mayor.

-Lo siento se… Claire… De verdad que a mí se me complica hablarle así a mí superior hermana de mi capitán.

-A Chris puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero yo soy Claire, sólo Claire, por favor.

-Lo seguiré intentando.

-Con eso me conformo. Dime, ¿mi hermano está en su oficina?

-Sí, de hecho su familia se encuentra allí.

-¿Jill y los niños han venido? Wow, no me lo esperaba. Gracias Piers.

-A sus órdenes se- Claire.

La aludida suspiró, rodó los ojos y sonrió. Bueno, ya iban avanzando. Caminó hacia la oficina de su hermano, dio un par de golpes a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta giró el pomo.

Tan pronto como la vieron, cinco niños corrieron a abrazarla mientras gritaban su nombre:

-¡Tía Claire, tía!

-¡Hola preciosos! Así que hoy vinieron a trabajar.

-Sí tía, pero mi mamá –replicó Christian, quien poseía la mirada azul de Jill- no me deja salir al campo de tiro…

-Sí tía, quiere que practiquemos con el programa que hay en las computadoras… -comentó visiblemente fastidiado Edward, que era casi idéntico a su hermano y compartían hasta el mismo color de ojos.

-Sí tía, como si fuéramos bebés –añadió Julian, un castaño de ojos grises, sumamente inteligente-. Todos podemos disparar con los ojos cerrados en la computadora…

-¡Tía dile algo! –agregó francamente indignado Kevin Redfield, el más pequeño de los quintillizos y eso era visible aun en su estatura. El cabello era castaño y también había heredado el hermoso tono azul de los ojos de Jill.

Claire sonrió, esos pequeños eran la luz en la vida de Chris y Jill. Ella adoraba a ese grupo de revoltosos. Desearía poder estar cerca de Maddi y sentir la fuerza que da luchar por proteger lo que se ama. Deseaba abrazar a su niña…

-Tía Claire, ¿estás bien? –interrogó la pequeña Sammy, lideresa de esa inquieta manada por derecho propio al haber nacido primero. Claire se inclinó y respondió.

-Lo estaré cuando todos ustedes me den muchos besos y abrazos…

La primera en lanzarse a los brazos de su tía fue Sammy, pero pronto ellas fueron aplastadas por los otros cuatro pequeños dispuestos a repartir amor…

Jill y Chris intercambiaron miradas mientras sonreían. Su plan había funcionado. Le hacía tanta falta a Claire reír un poco. Aunque siempre trataba de sonreír y ser amable, resultaba evidente que ella sufría por todo lo que pasaba. Algo había sucedido durante las bodegas, algo más de lo que estaba asentado en los reportes, porque Claire y Leon no eran los mismos desde entonces. Ahora mismo Kennedy se encontraba en una misión urgente en Washington.

Chris estaba furioso. Sabía que Leon era un agente comprometido, pero también que había una fila de agentes y soldados esperando una oportunidad para pelear y liderar un grupo. Sin embargo parecía que el esposo de su hermana deseaba pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella. Claire no había dicho una palabra al respecto, pero sólo hacía falta verla unos minutos para darse cuenta que ese ánimo decaído no sólo era por la crisis, sino porque había perdido a su familia.

Después de comentarlo con Jill, a su esposa se le ocurrió que Claire conviviera un rato con los pequeños Redfield, tal vez eso levantaría un poco su ánimo. Después, los niños se quedarían al cuidado de su padre durante unos minutos para que las mujeres pudieran hablar. Chris podía con hordas de zombies y mutaciones, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse al corazón abierto de su hermana.

Luego de un par de horas, y bajo la condición de que los dejarían practicar un rato en la sala de tiros, los quintillizos dejaron partir a Jill y Claire mientras ellas arreglarían "asuntos de señoras".

Caminaron a la pobre cafetería de la B.S.A.A. Con todo el caos mundial, debían racionar la cantidad de café, azúcar e ingredientes. El café ahora no deleitaba con el delicioso aroma que invadía las fosas nasales. Apenas era agua teñida de un tono café demasiado claro.

Tan pronto como tomaron asiento, Jill no quiso perder el tiempo.

-Esta plática debimos tenerla hace días Claire… Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

Claire suspiró y sonrió, pero sus ojos parecían tan opacos. Sólo una respuesta era la verdadera y no daría rodeos.

-Desearía estar en el lugar de Becky.

Jill sintió escalofríos. Jamás pensó que escucharía a su cuñada decir algo así. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Por qué? Tú tienes por quien vivir… Estamos nosotros, tienes a Sherry, Maddi y por supuesto a Leon…

Claire lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

-Borra a ese último de tu lista.

Así que de eso se trataba. Ahora todo cobraba sentido para Jill.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasó entre ustedes?

-No sé qué contestarte, no sé qué pasa… Aunque puedo imaginarlo. Dime Jill, ¿tú querrías estar junto a alguien que se acobarda y pone en riesgo su vida una y otra vez, como si nada de lo que vivió le sirviera para luchar?

Fue el turno de Jill para sonreír. En ese tema ella tenía una vasta experiencia.

-¡Claire, estoy casada con tu hermano! He visto a Chris en medio de muchas crisis. Algunas peores que otras. Él ha visto morir a sus camaradas, por quien sentía en muchos de los casos un cariño sincero. ¿Sabes? En eso ustedes son idénticos. Viven en la línea de fuego y parece que no les importa jugarse la vida una y otra vez, pero si pierden a un ser querido, de pronto parece que quieren tirar todo por la borda y se olvidan de quienes siguen vivos y los aman.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Claire. Cuando dieron por muerta a Jill, ella misma vio que Chris se hundía más y más, hasta que de pronto, un día halló las fuerzas para seguir, pero sólo motivado por su deseo de venganza… En aquel tiempo Claire ya no hallaba cómo hacerle ver a su testarudo hermano mayor que aunque Jill no estaba más, ella, Claire Redfield, su hermana pequeña, estaba a su lado y necesitaba de él…

Pero no sabía que cada que iban a misiones y Chris perdía hombres, adultos responsables, guerreros que sabían a lo que se arriesgaban, él entraba en crisis. Ahora sentía una profunda admiración por Jill… Y ahora comprendía más a Leon.

Jill observaba a la pequeña Claire, como siempre la llamaría, mirar el piso en concentración total, sabía que pronto llegaría a la conclusión que necesitaba. Siempre admiraría la capacidad de razonamiento que tenía la pelirroja. A veces deseaba que su esposo razonara así de rápido, pero con él había que derribar varios muros antes de poder hacerlo entrar en sus cabales. Cuando Claire levantó sus grises orbes, Jill pudo imaginar el foco encendido sobre su cabeza. Misión cumplida, pensó.

-Gracias Jill, gracias de verdad. Debo encontrar a Leon.

-Dame dos segundos, cuñadita -respondió la castaña mientras con su mini tablet rastreaba rápidamente la posición global de Leon gracias a su teléfono celular-. Pues, parece que hoy es tu día de suerte. Leon está en el piso 12, seguramente reportándose. Fue una misión rápida la de Washington, así que me imagino que exitosa.

-Yo… Debo irme…

-Corre, por favor.

Claire dio un par de pasos, pero en seguida se regresó y le dio a Jill un fuerte abrazo. Ella era la hermana que siempre deseó tener. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Jill vio la roja cabellera de Claire desaparecer a toda prisa. Sonrió y rezó para que finalmente hubiera algo de paz en medio de la guerra.

~()~()~()~

Leon se sentía tan fatigado. Las cosas en el mundo eran un verdadero caos. Poco a poco y con el esfuerzo de gobernantes responsables y amantes de sus naciones, algunos países iban recobrándose, pero otros no podían salir del agujero en el que esa guerra sin sentido los metió. Muchos países deseaban tomar como pretexto los ataques virales para iniciar conflictos entre naciones con la finalidad de extender su territorio. Ni siquiera se molestaban en mirar el estado en el que su población se encontraba.

Al menos en el reporte que acababa de entregar se podía vislumbrar negociaciones con varios de esos países. La paz era el único camino y Leon haría hasta lo imposible por evitar más sangre derramada…

Abrió la puerta de su oficina deseando encontrarse a solas para reclinarse en su silla, subir los pies a su escritorio, cerrar sus ojos y por lo menos diez minutos descansar un poco antes de bajar al gimnasio y continuar con la rutina de ejercicios que dejó inconclusa en la mañana… Pero su oficina no estaba vacía.

-¡Claire! –murmuró asombrado.

-Hola… Perdón por entrar así… Es sólo que… necesito hablar contigo.

Leon se puso nervioso de pronto. Claire no lucía enojada ni estresada. Parecía avergonzada y eso no se lo esperaba. Puso el seguro a la manivela y luego de cerrar la puerta, caminó hasta la silla junto a su esposa…

-Dime…

-Perdón.

-¿Perdón? –cuestionó él levantando una ceja.

-Sí, eh… Jill me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido contigo y tus sentimientos. Me he enfocado en mi dolor y ni siquiera me he molestado en preguntarte cómo estás. Leon, es normal que estés enojado conmigo…

-Pero yo no estoy enojado… -se corrigió de inmediato ante la incrédula mirada de su esposa-. Bueno, no estoy enojado por ese motivo…

-¿Estas enojado y no es por ignorar tus sentimientos? –Interrogó sorprendida la pelirroja- ¿Entonces por qué?

Leon suspiró. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal de su oficina. Tocar el tema no sería fácil, por eso lo había estado evadiendo desde hacía días… Y de paso había evadido a Claire.

-¿Leon? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-Claire, respóndeme sólo la verdad. Necesito escucharlo ahora antes de que enloquezca.

-Dime… -respondió la mujer sintiendo un nudo en su estómago. Le preocupó demasiado el tono de voz con el que le habló, como si él fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Kennedy giró y viéndola directamente a los ojos lanzó la pregunta cuya respuesta podía cambiar el curso de su vida.

-¿Aun amas a Steve?

Claire sintió como si un balde de agua helada fuese vertido en su cuerpo desde la cabeza… No, un balde no… ¡Una cascada completa!

-¿Por qué me…?

-¡Sólo responde, por favor!

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Claire, no lo evadas. No me hagas padecer más. Sólo necesito un sí o un no.

La pelirroja se sintió tan ofendida en un inicio. Estaba de acuerdo con que su conducta no había sido la más normal últimamente. Se había cerrado en ella misma intentando sanar las heridas en vez de pedir ayuda. Pero de ahí a suponer que ella sentía algo por Steve era inconcebible. ¿Acaso el hombre con el que había compartido los momentos más hermosos de su vida no la conocía en lo absoluto?

-No amo a Steve. Nunca lo he amado y no sé cómo piensas que podría amarlo después de lo que está haciendo. Después de las muertes que ha causado… ¡Dios Santo! –Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse, pero realmente no pudo, por lo que dijo casi gritando- ¡¿Cómo podría amarlo después de que asesinó a mi querida Becky, amenazó la seguridad de nuestras niñas y nos golpeó sin escrúpulos…?!

Leon se sintió el hombre más imbécil y vil sobre el planeta. En la mejilla de Claire, aun quedaba el vestigio del golpe que aquel pelirrojo le propinó. Cierto, la piel se cura y cicatriza, pero las heridas en el alma son las más difíciles de sanar y él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para ocuparse más en sus dudas que en lo que su mujer sentía…

Claire no supo cómo fue, en un segundo bajó la vista luego de mirar directamente a los azules orbes de su esposo mientras respondía su duda sin rodeos, sobrecogida por el tumulto de sensaciones que la embargaban y al instante siguiente él la abrazaba como no lo había hecho en días… Las lágrimas corrieron libres aunque ella habría jurado que su llanto se había secado… Pero el llanto ya no era por sufrimiento… Se sentía en casa, de nuevo.

-¿Por qué Leon? ¿Por qué dudar de lo que siento por ti? –interrogó mientras caía de rodillas, como él, mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello, aferrándose a lo único seguro en su vida.

-Claire, soy un idiota, pero no sabes cuánto me dolió ver que, aunque ese maldito se estaba ensañando con nosotros, tú le pedías perdón… -la pelirroja sintió su cuello mojado. Sus propias lágrimas y las de Leon se mezclaban.

-Pero no era a él. No a ese Steve… Yo le pedí perdón al niño que murió protegiéndome, al que sacrificó su vida por preservar la mía… Aquel día entendí que ese Steve con el que me encariñé no volverá. El sujeto sin escrúpulos que ocupa su cuerpo no es él.

-Yo no tenía…

-Lo sé, lo sé, amor. ¿Cómo podías imaginarlo si no hablé contigo después de todo lo que pasó? Creí que lo mejor era no lastimarte escuchando mis locuras… Me equivoqué tanto. Lo siento Leon.

-Yo también preciosa… Perdón por dejarte sola con esto… ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te amo!

-Lo sé… ¡Yo también te amo!

Ambos permanecieron en el piso, abrazados y aferrándose uno a otro. Esa era la primera prueba real que la vida les ponía. Ahora a Claire le parecía que había vivido en una especie de nube todos esos años. Parecía que todo había sido felicidad y risas. Jamás imaginó que el destino jugaría así con ellos.

Leon se sentía más tranquilo. Empezaba a ver las cosas con perspectiva… Sin dudas que obnubilaran su objetivo, tenía claro lo que debía hacer: Acabar con Steve lo antes posible. No volvería a ser espectador del dantesco espectáculo que ese maldito se proponía llevar a cabo.

Tocaron a la puerta haciéndolos brincar. Por unos instantes se quedaron perdidos en ese abrazo que les devolvía la paz perdida. Leon se puso de pie y ayudó a Claire en el proceso. Cuando se quitó los restos de lágrimas de los ojos y se sintió un poco más presentable, echó una mirada a Claire y vio que estaba en las misas condiciones. En seguida, caminó y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Se encontró de frente con Piers.

-Disculpen la intromisión, pero tenemos noticias importantes.

-Pasa Piers, ¿qué sucede?

-Lamento informarles que… Carlos Oliveira fue caído en combate…

-Oh por Dios, no… -exhaló Claire mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los labios.

-Sherry –musitó Leon.

-Su cuerpo será transportado en un jet de la B.S.A.A. tan pronto las autoridades de Brasil liberen los trámites… De verdad, lamento mucho darles esta noticia.

-Lo sabemos. Gracias Piers, por favor, mantennos informados de lo que suceda. Debemos preparar el funeral para Carlos.

-A sus órdenes.

El chico abandonó la oficina. Claire y Leon estaban estupefactos. Carlos era de los más experimentados y aguerridos miembros de la asociación. Poco a poco iban cayendo más y más amigos. Becky, Billy y ahora Carlos…

-Debemos avisarle a Sherry.

-No lo sé, Claire… No podemos comunicarnos con ellas hasta el viernes, cuando Sherry nos marque. Aun faltan dos días y no sé si sea pertinente poner en riesgo su ubicación…

-Pero amor, ella querrá venir y despedirse.

-Retrasaremos el funeral tanto como podamos y la decisión final será de Sherry. No podemos negarle el derecho de despedirse de él, aunque yo desearía que ellas se quedaran a salvo.

-Lo sé… Iré a hablar con Jill. Carlos era uno de sus mejores amigos.

A partir de ese momento, otra tragedia se cernió sobre la B.S.A.A. Carlos Oliveira fue una persona siempre alegre y dispuesta a pelear por sus seres amados. Cuidó, amo y protegió a Sherry apoyándola durante los entrenamientos a los que se sometió la rubia cuando descubrió que su cuerpo tenía la habilidad de regenerarse gracias al virus que se implantó en su interior cuando tenía 11 años. Jill sintió la pérdida de su querida amigo. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente el que arriesgase su vida para conseguir la vacuna que le salvó la vida cuando estuvieron en Raccoon City.

Llegado el día en el que se pusieron en contacto con Sherry, Claire le pidió que le realizara una segunda llamada tan pronto como Maddi estuviese dormida. La rubia se sorprendió por la petición, y sospechando que se trataba de algo grave, procedió según lo acordado.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando Sherry se comunicó con los Kennedy. Claire atendió la llamada a solas y le dijo de la forma más empática posible lo que había sucedido en Brasil. La rubia comenzó a llorar y su voz se quebró. Claire sentía tanto dolor al no poder abrazar a su niña y consolarla.

-Sherry, celebraremos el funeral tan pronto tú nos lo indiques… ¿Deseas venir a despedirte?

-Eso pondría en riesgo la ubicación de la peque y no hay nadie aquí en quien confíe lo suficiente para dejarla…

-Lo sé, pero yo entiendo…

-Claire, por favor, dale a Carlos la despedida que se merece. Él siempre fue un héroe y toda su vida peleó por acabar con los malos. Desde aquí rezaré por él, después de todo, sé que en la próxima vida nos reencontraremos…

-Hija, no quiero que después te arrepientas de esto, por eso te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿estás completamente segura de la decisión que estas tomando?

-Lo estoy. Siento un vacío en mi pecho al saber que no volveré a ver a Carlos, pero sé que no vale la pena arriesgar la vida de Maddi por ir a enterrar el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que amé. Prométeme que dejarás una rosa de mi parte en su tumba…

-Lo prometo, mi pequeña. Perdón por todo lo que está pasando.

-Oye, ¡tú no debes pedirme perdón nada! No le debes nada a nadie. Ese maldito demente es quien está causando esto, no tú. Como vuelva a escucharte pedir perdón de nuevo, te juro que te daré una patada que hasta a los nietos de Madeleine les dolerá…

Claire sonrió. Su Sherry no dejaba de ser ella misma. Eso la tranquilizaba pero también deseaba con todo su corazón ser igual de valiente que ella…

Se despidieron y Claire volvió a la cama. Leon aguardaba por su esposa.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó dejando de lado su notebook y quitándose sus gafas de lectura.

-Sí, lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba…

-¿Vendrá?

-No. Dice que la seguridad de Maddi está por encima de todo… -respondió mientras levantaba las colchas de su cama y acompañaba a su marido.

-La criaste bien, Claire.

-Ya era una pequeña maravillosa cuando la conocimos en Raccoon City. Chris, Jill, su tía y yo hicimos lo que nos fue posible para que fuera feliz. Desde que tú regresaste a nuestra vida pude darle una familia, una verdadera familia.

-Pues esa niña es un tesoro…

-Lo sé… -todo quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Claire preguntó:- Leon, en qué momento cambié tanto…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si pienso en quien fui cuando me tropecé con todo este mundo maldito de Umbrella, Wesker y los virus, hay millones de años luz de diferencia de la que soy ahora.

-Sí, eres más fuerte…

-Pero no soy aquella chica valiente e intrépida que enfrentaba monstruos o ingresaba a instalaciones…

-Claire, hace una semana fui a sacarte de unas bodegas infestadas de criaturas porque creíste que podrías enfrentar a tu peor enemigo tú sola.

-Eso fue estupidez de mi parte.

-Pues la edad te nubla la memoria, mi amor, porque a los 19 no había mucha diferencia de lo que haces ahora. ¡Te infiltraste en el cuartel general de Francia para buscar a tu hermano! Cuando estuvimos en las instalaciones de Will Pharma, herida y pese a que claramente te había indicado la salida, fuiste a buscar las cámaras de seguridad para poder atrapar al responsable, y en el proceso me salvaste la vida. Yo no pienso que hayas cambiado… De hecho, creo que no te había dicho cuánto miedo sentí cuando supe que seríamos padres…

-¿Miedo? ¡Pero si te veías tan feliz!

-Y lo estaba, pero no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que podría pasarte siendo más vulnerable con el bebé en camino… Pensaba si dejarte conducir sola hacia el trabajo sería buena idea. Si no correrías algún riesgo en tu oficina. Si quizá, cuando salías a comprar tu café por las mañanas, algún imbécil podría atropellarte o decirte algo y tú en seguida lo confrontaras… Deseaba tanto poder estar las 24 horas contigo para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…

-Leon, eso es sobreprotección de tu parte, no tiene que ver conmigo…

-Preciosa, eres impulsiva y muchas de las veces imprudente. Es parte de tu sello genético. Por fortuna piensas más que el loco de tu hermano, porque si no créeme que hubiera envejecido 50 años en esos 9 meses. Y eso, mi amor, no se te va a quitar ni con la edad. Muchas veces consideré poner un chip o algo para poder tenerte vigilada.

-Toda la vida me quejé del acoso al que me sometía mi hermano y me casé contigo sin saber que tú eres peor que él.

-Es probable, pero que te quede claro que no has sido tú quien ha cambiado. Creo que nuestro matrimonio te ha dado más perspectiva de lo que sucedería si actúas de tal o cual forma, pero sigues siendo la Claire Redfield que conocí en Raccoon City, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. La misma pelirroja hermosa, impulsiva, terca y valiente que me dejó enganchado…

-Gracias Leon… Te amo…

-Como yo a ti, preciosa…

Cerrando el espacio entre sus cuerpos, Leon besó esa boca que adoraba. Su cuerpo estaba agotado por los ejercicios que realizaba a diario, pero al sentir los labios de su mujer y tocar cada una de esas curvas que él conocía a la perfección, éste reaccionó ante la necesidad. Recostó sobre las almohadas llevándose a Claire consigo y ella se acomodó a horcajadas, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de él, respondiéndole el beso.

Llevaban ya varios días sin hacerse el amor, el periodo más largo de abstinencia desde que la pelirroja había dado a luz. Leon sentía la urgente necesidad de tener el cuerpo de Claire adherido al suyo. Sentir esos maravillosos senos contra su piel y poder tocar cada curva de ella. Besar y mordisquear esos carnosos labios. Entrar en ella y sentir la estrechez y humedad que lo hacían saberse el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Claire había extrañado tanto estar con Leon así, abrazados, tocando cada milímetro de su piel, estremecerse al saberse amada por un caballero, por un guerrero valiente… Después de sentir los labios de Leon a través de su cuello, la sensación más placentera fue cuando se montó sobre él y la penetró, llenándola de la forma más íntima posible. Todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron. Lo único que su cerebro procesaba era el placer que sentía en cada poro de la piel… Se sentía llena… En los abrazos de su amante era sólo una mujer enamorada entregándose sin reservas.

Los gemidos de Leon al entrar y salir, sus grandes y varoniles manos acariciando su rostro y cabellos. Los pechos de Claire subiendo y bajando al compás de las embestidas… Se entregaban todo en esa habitación que tantas veces había sido mudo testigo del amor que se profesaban…

Durante buen rato, en el hogar de los Kennedy sólo se escuchaban gemidos y palabras de amor entrecortadas por el esfuerzo físico… Ninguno de los dos sabia que afuera de la casa, imaginándose lo que sucedía en la habitación principal gracias al pálido reflejo de las cortinas, se hallaba una mujer atenta a los acontecimientos. Cerró los puños… Ya veía que no sería nada sencillo... Lamentablemente eso sólo significaba una sentencia de muerte para la hermana menor de Redfield.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué tal chicos y chicas de fanfiction? Pues he aquí un capítulo de doce paginas de Word que yo considero de relleno, pero necesario para que Claire y Leon tuvieran su primera disputa y la pudieran resolver.

Les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora en esta entrega, pero me quedé mucho tiempo sin inspiración… No sabía cómo narrar una batalla forzada en el siguiente capítulo y eso me tuvo atascada…

Independientemente de lo anterior, quiero decirles que me ha hecho muy, muy feliz leer sus comentarios y críticas sobre este fanfic, especialmente sobre el capítulo anterior. Ya me imaginaba que algunos de ustedes querrían perseguirme con antorchas en mano para luego lincharme y después atarme a un poste y quemarme en leña verde por lo de Rebecca, y por la golpiza que le propinó Steve a nuestro adorado Leon, pero en serio, era necesario…

Ahora, en un solo capítulo, me eché a Billy y a Carlos… y habrá más muertos, creo... Desde que inicié con esta historia me quebré la cabeza pensando en los personajes más "sacrificables". Para darle más peso, pensé en Chris, pero la verdad es que no puedo matarlo (sufrí horrores en el fanfic de Jill Filth al verlo morir). No, sorry chicas y chicos ¡pero no puedo hacerle eso al fortachón Chris Redfield!

Quiero terminar esta historia antes de julio y le estoy echando muchas ganas para escribir y subir lo antes posible, pero confieso que de repente me dan esos malditos bloqueos. Aprovecho todos los ratos en los que no tengo trabajo e intento avanzar. ¡Cuando las musas llegan escribo como posesa!

Mil disculpas a: **NemesisCrimsonBlack** por no haberte puesto en la lista del capítulo pasado. Sorry, pero ahora te doy un nombramiento especial sólo a ti!

Pues, sin más que añadir, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que, creo yo, será un poco más emocionante.

Hasta pronto!

Pily-chan.


	7. Misión

CAPÍTULO VII Misión

El funeral de Carlos se realizó de forma inmediata en cuanto consiguieron el traslado de su cuerpo. Claire personalmente se encargó de darle a ese valeroso hombre, en nombre de su pequeña Sherry, una despedida digna de él. Sin embargo, repetía en su mente una y otra vez las imágenes de la muerte de Rebecca y el sentimiento de pérdida se acrecentaba… Carlos Oliveira, ese latino bien parecido y coqueto… Lo que fue y lo que podía ser ahora era sepultado varios metros bajo tierra…

Jill apoyó tanto como pudo, el cuidado de sus hijos la necesitaba de tiempo completo y también estaba el hecho de que la pérdida de un ser tan querido la destrozó. Uno de sus más grandes amigos moría. Ella más que nadie deseaba que Carlos viviera feliz junto a Sherry. Sabía cuando la amaba, pues a pesar de haber sido un Don Juan en sus tiempos de soltería, desde que le entregó su corazón a esa hermosa rubia, Carlos se había vuelto un hombre fiel y amoroso. Y ahora su futuro se había evaporado. Siempre estaría en deuda con él y si algo bueno se podía sacar de semejante situación era que había muerto como lo que era: un héroe.

El hecho de que Chris y Leon no estuvieran muy de acuerdo con la relación que Sherry y Carlos sostenían, en lo absoluto significaba que desearan algún mal para él. Al contrario, Chris le debía la vida de Jill cuando no estuvo presente para protegerla en Racoon City. Siempre reconocería el guerrero que fue Carlos y su muerte no quedaría impune. Leon, aunque regañadientes y pese a que nunca lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta, aceptaba que ese hombre cuidó de su pequeña rubia como nadie podía hacerlo.

Claire, con sus ojos cubiertos con gafas oscuras, recordaría por siempre a ese hombre, quien se había portado excepcionalmente con ella desde que su relación con Sherry se consolidó. Se sentía como la madre de la novia que recibe toda la atención del pretendiente para obtener su aprobación. Leon y Chris, por supuesto, se turnaban el papel del padre celoso.

**Flashback**

_-¡Sherry, no saldrás en medio de esta tormenta!_

_-Pero tengo que conseguirte las fresas… El bebé…_

_-No, olvídalo. Nada le pasará al bebé si por una vez no se cumple este antojo…_

_-Yo no me quiero arriesgar… Ya verás que puedo conseguirlas. Alguien en Nueva York debe venderlas…_

_Claire tenía siete meses de embarazo y debido a una de las peores tormentas de los últimos años Chris estaba encerrado en su hogar a cal y canto junto a su esposa y sus hijos. Nueva York estaba cubierta de nieve. En los noticieros recomendaban permanecer en casa a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario salir. Claire no consideraba que el antojo de una embarazada fuese una emergencia._

_Durante los fines de semana la familia completa y sus amigos se habían dedicado a hacer los arreglos de la nueva casa de los Kennedy. Era una hermosa construcción estilo victoriano de dos plantas, con un amplio patio trasero (perfecto para una tarde de carne asada, pensó Claire) y además tenía una bella cochera. Contaba con cinco habitaciones y tres baños en la planta alta. Un baño en la planta baja y espacio más que suficiente para sala y comedor. Lo que terminó de enamorar a la pelirroja fue la cocina. Amplia, llena de luz y con hermosos muebles que quizá requerirían algún arreglo. Para Claire fue amor a primera vista._

_La casa estaba en relativo abandono, pues sus dueños se habían cambiado de residencia hacía quince años y desde entonces la habían rentado. Los inquilinos que vivieron allí nunca se dieron a la tarea de arreglar los desperfectos que el paso del tiempo fue dejando. El costo de la propiedad había sido algo elevado considerando los arreglos que se necesitaban, pero Kennedy no escatimaría en el hogar de su familia._

_Debido a que Leon no quería que su mujer pasara incomodidades debido a las modificaciones que necesitaba la casa, se realizarían esos arreglos antes de que el bebé naciera y ellos vivirían aun en el departamento de la pelirroja mientras tanto. Pero a Claire le frustraba que el ego masculino de su esposo, multiplicado al infinito cuando se le unía Chris, hiciera aun más lento el proceso. Frases como: "¿Pagarle a alguien para que arregle algo tan sencillo? ¡Por favor! Yo me hago cargo" salían cuando ese par, Billy y Carlos se reunían, lo cual impedía que contrataran especialistas en la materia para acelerar la mudanza._

_-Recuerda Claire –añadió la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del departamento- si Leon no está, yo soy el hombre de esta familia, y es mi deber conseguirte esas fresas._

_Leon había viajado desde el día anterior, casi en contra de su voluntad, por un llamado del Presidente Benford. La D.S.O. (Division of Security Operations) debía quedar funcionando lo antes posible, por ello Leon viajaba a menudo a Washington. Normalmente eran viajes relámpago para arreglar alguna cuestión que no pudiese ser tratada vía remota. Lo máximo que había permanecido lejos de su hogar fueron 20 horas. Sin embargo, ahora que se estaba reclutando a los agentes, se requería de su presencia constante, pero él prefería viajar a dejar a su esposa sola en su avanzado estado de gravidez._

_El intercomunicador sonó. Claire estaba sorprendida de que alguien saliera de su casa en medio de la tormenta. Al presionar el auricular descubrió quién se encontraba en la puerta de su edificio. Dos minutos después y tras abrir la puerta, Sherry se encontró con un Carlos tiritando de frío. Le echó los brazos al cuello mientras le daba un beso de bienvenida…_

_-Por favor, déjenme entrar. Necesito una chimenea con urgencia. ¡Hace muchísimo frío! _

_-¡Claro, adelante, amor! _

_-Carlos, me da mucho gusto verte, pero ¿qué te trae por aquí en medio de la tormenta? –interrogó Claire desde la sala._

_-En la B.S.A.A. me dijeron que Leon estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que vine a cuidarlas. Mi hermosa rubia y su preciosa madre embarazada no pueden quedarse solas…_

_Claire se sonrojó. Era tan curioso cómo todos sus allegados decían abiertamente que Sherry era su hija. Era absurdo, pero sentía maripositas en el estómago cada que le daban ese título. Su sueño de tener una familia por fin era una realidad._

_Por otra parte, sabía que muchas de las frases de Carlos eran perfectamente ensayadas. Se vieron contadas ocasiones antes de que él iniciara su noviazgo que Sherry y rodaba los ojos cada que él empezaba con sus intentos de galanteo con cualquier fémina con buenas curvas que se cruzara en su camino. Para su fortuna, él le tenía tanto miedo a Chris que jamás tentó su suerte flirteando con ella. Pero ahora que Claire pesaba como 90 kilos y se sentía muy poco atractiva, eran bien recibidos esos cumplidos._

_-Pues llegas justo a tiempo novio mío, porque estaba a punto de salir._

_-¿En medio de Nueva York congelado? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!_

_-Pues sobre tu cadáver si es necesario, pero Claire tiene antojo de fresas y saldré a conseguirlas._

_-Carlos, por favor, ayúdame a convencer a esta terca niña que no hay nada abierto en estas condiciones –dijo Claire poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad y acercándose al moreno._

_-De hecho el mercado de frutas sí está abierto. Acabo de pasar por ahí. _

_-¿Ves Claire? ¡Ahora vuelvo!_

_-No señorita, usted no sale de aquí. Yo iré a conseguirlas. No te preocupes Claire, regresaré en unos minutos con esas fresas; no me arriesgaré a que el pequeño Kennedy nazca con cara de fresa._

_Y cual ciclón, sin esperar réplica, Carlos salió en búsqueda del antojo de Claire. Supusieron que no tardaría ni veinte minutos en regresar, pero las manecillas del reloj siguieron avanzando. Ambas mujeres estaban muy preocupadas, especialmente porque el teléfono celular de Carlos enviaba las llamadas directamente al buzón._

_Pasaron más de dos horas cuando el chico latino apareció. Sherry casi le tira los dientes a la par que lo estrechaba con amor. Estaba tan angustiada y enojada. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de salir a buscarlo. Sólo se quedó en casa cuando la pelirroja, con los ojos acuosos, le dijo que tendría muchísimo miedo si ella también salía del edificio._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¡Eres un desconsiderado, ni siquiera respondías mis llamadas!_

_La apariencia de Carlos Oliveira en ese momento bien podía competir con la de Pie Grande. Su chamarra estaba cubierta de nieve y su rostro tenía cierta tonalidad cerúlea, como si estuviera al borde de la hipotermia. Claire intervino al verlo en semejante estado. Le indicó a Sherry que trajese mantas, agua tibia, pantuflas y el termómetro… La rubia obedeció sin chistar al ver la cara de preocupación de la señora Kennedy._

_-¿Carlos? ¿Estás bien? En seguida vendrá Sherry con todo… no te preocupes –le dijo mientras lo conducía hacia el sillón, muy cerca de la chimenea._

_-Cla-cla-ii-re… aq-aquí… e-e-es-tan… tu-tus… fre-fre-e-e-sa-s_

_A Claire se le llenó el corazón de ternura. Carlos había sufrido las inclemencias del tiempo sólo para conseguirle su antojo… Pero ¿por qué había tardado tanto?_

_Después de media hora de ayudarlo a entrar en calor, y ofrecerle prendas de Leon para que se quitara la ropa mojada, Carlos bebía un té bien caliente mientras les explicó que cuando se dirigía al establecimiento donde vendían frutas exóticas, el motor de su auto, debido a las bajas temperaturas, simplemente dejó de funcionar. El teléfono celular quedó en las mismas condiciones. Él intentó arreglar el auto y allí estuvo aproximadamente dos horas sin lograr nada. Luego pensó que nadie se robaría su último modelo si lo dejaba allí, así que caminó tres calles para llegar a la frutería, lo cual lo ayudó a entrar en calor. Al regresar y buscar su auto, no se pudo explicar cómo, pero éste simplemente desapareció. ¡A él le había tomado dos horas el sólo intentar que arrancara, pero alguien pudo hacerlo avanzar en menos de veinte minutos y simplemente se lo llevó! Sin tener medio móvil con el cual regresar al hogar de los Kennedy, lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar en medio de una tormenta. Eso sí, las fresas de Claire las mantuvo en su abrigo, intactas._

_Mientras Carlos narraba lo último, la puerta del departamento se abrió revelando la figura de Leon debajo de un pesado abrigo saturado de nieve._

_Claire le sonrió y él devolvió el gesto, pero cuando reparó en la presencia de Carlos frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué hacía Oliveira en su casa? ¡¿Estaba usando uno de sus pijamas?!_

_-Amor, te esperaba hasta la noche… ¿Solucionaron las cosas rápidamente? ¡¿Cruzaste el estado en medio de semejante tormenta?!_

_-Sí a ambas cosas, ¿qué sucede aquí? –Acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios se dio cuenta de que su invitado tiritaba de frío.- ¿Estás bien, Carlos?_

_-Sí, lamento usar tus cosas, viejo, pero me atacó una tormenta allá afuera y robaron mi auto…_

_-Wow, no te preocupes… ¿Estás bien?_

_-Moralmente decaído… ¡Adoraba a mi auto! Espero poder recuperarlo…_

_-Y todo sucedió por ir a conseguirme unas fresas –añadió Claire._

_Leon recordó algo en ese momento, así que regresó al recibidor, donde había dejado su mochila y sacó una bolsa bastante grande._

_-Por cierto, Hunnigan te manda esto –la joven embarazada tomó el paquete que le entregaba su esposo. Sherry se acercó curiosa y al abrirlo se encontraron con un frasco de mermelada de fresa, helado de fresa, algunos chocolates rellenos de fresa y otros cubiertos de lo mismo y para coronar un enorme recipiente con fresas cristalizadas-. Vio la publicación de Sherry en Facebook sobre el antojo que tenías por comer fresas y te envió un poco de su arsenal personal._

_-Wow, Hunnigan debe tener un enorme almacén si es sólo un poco –musitó Sherry-. Viendo esto, no me explico cómo tiene esa figura…_

_-Créeme que yo tampoco me lo explico -respondió Claire, pero vio de soslayo como Carlos, luego de saber que había arriesgado su vida en vano, entristeció ante el ostentoso obsequio, por lo que añadió:- Pero la verdad es que el bebé tiene antojo de fresas naturales, como las que Carlos me trajo. Aun así, le agradeceré a Ingrid el obsequio._

_El rostro de Carlos resplandeció y levantó el mentón con presunción. Ese gesto incomodó a Leon, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, valoraba el gesto de su camarada. Cualquier persona que tratara bien a su Claire, sería siempre bien recibido en su casa._

_**Fin de flash back**_

Tuvieron muy poco tiempo para lamentar la pérdida de Carlos. En realidad no pudieron llorar a ninguno de sus muertos. Camino a la B.S.A.A. Leon recibió un aviso de Hunnigan. Tenían reportes sobre un laboratorio clandestino en la India. Lo que más preocupaba era la sospecha de la presencia de Frederick Downing en el complejo de edificios de acuerdo al reporte de un agente que se encontraba en la zona. En las imágenes aéreas podían hallar varios logos de la extinta Umbrella.

El Presidente integró un escuadrón con los mejores agentes de la D.S.O., solicitando como favor especial a Leon el dirigirlos. Después de todo, Leon conoció a Downing y sabía cómo trabajaba. Kennedy aceptó la misión de buena gana y sabiendo de sobra que los equipos numerosos pronto mermaban, solicitó al Presidente que el grupo de 10 miembros fuese reducido a dos: Él y otro agente, a quien Benford considerase mejor cualificado para la misión. Lo que menos quería era presenciar más muertes. De inmediato la B.S.A.A. se unió y Chris solicitó liderar a su grupo. Piers se ofreció para apoyar a Chris en esa misión. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos y todos reconocían el excelente equipo que formaban.

Sheva Alomar sería pareja de Leon. Llevaba varios años viviendo en la India. Formaba parte de la D.S.O. y la B.S.A.A. como miembro encubierto y conocía bastante bien el movimiento de aquella zona. De hecho fue ella quien dio la alarma de movimientos sospechosos, sin embargo, conociendo los protocolos de las organizaciones, prefirió dar el aviso a la D.S.O. para que enviaran más agentes. Conocía por rumores la fama de Downing y si lo iban a enfrentar, sabía que un solo escuadrón no sería suficiente.

Pero alguien no estaba conforme con esas designaciones...

-¡Simplemente no pueden dejarme fuera! ¡Formo parte de la B.S.A.A. desde su fundación y exijo que me incluyan en la misión!

En la oficina de Chris se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal. Claire había solicitado ingresar en cuanto se enteró del viaje a la India, sin embargo su hermano no se lo permitía. La pelirroja primero pidió amablemente su ingreso al equipo, ahora, con la palma de su mano golpeando fuertemente el escritorio de Chris, demandaba.

-Trata de tranquilizarte Claire, y por favor, no generalices –argumentó Leon intentado hacer entrar en razón a su esposa-. Yo iré como agente de la D.S.O., no podría incluirte en el equipo, aun sí quisiera hacerlo. Y realmente no hay motivo para que formes parte del grupo.

-¿Qué pretenden entonces? –Continuó Claire como si no hubiera escuchado a Leon- ¡¿Quieren que desde una pantalla me mantenga al tanto de lo que ocurre?! Chris, al menos déjame formar parte del equipo Beta. Si algo sale mal yo podría...

Jill y Leon intercambiaron miradas. Era la primera vez en su vida en la que Claire era quien perdía los estribos y no se imaginaban cómo podría terminar eso.

-Claire, en este momento no soy tu hermano, soy tu superior en la Alianza. Estoy al mando y te digo que no formaras parte del equipo Alpha y no habrá un Beta.

-¡¿No llevarás refuerzos?! –preguntó sorprendida.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que más hombres implican más vidas perdidas. Llevaré cuatro hombres y Leon a una compañera. Pienso que incluso ése es un número alto de soldados para esta misión.

-Pero no te enfrentarás a cualquier persona. Estamos hablando de Frederick Downing. Por Dios, Chris, ese hombre sería capaz de vender a su propia madre como objeto de estudio y no dudo que lo haya hecho. Entiende que si voy con ustedes podría apoyarlos. ¡Yo conozco a Downing!

-Leon también y con eso me basta. No vendrás con nosotros, Claire. ¡Grábate de una vez en esa cabecita tuya que no entrarás en el campo de batalla!

-Eres un maldito testarudo. ¡No estás entendiendo la situación!

Chris Redfield, con su 1.87 de estatura y sus musculosos brazos, se puso de pie y colocó las manos sobre el escritorio causando un estruendo al golpear la madera, en idéntica posición a la de su hermana. Leon y Jill se mantenían expectantes. A la rubia le hubiera gustado intervenir para intentar tranquilizar a Claire o a Chris, pero sabía que cuando un Redfield llegaba a ese punto, ya estaba de más intentar calmarlo.

Por su parte, por mucho que a Kennedy le repateara ser un simple espectador y escuchar cómo le gritaban a su esposa, entendía que Chris tenía el poder para dejarla fuera de la misión, y en realidad eso era lo que él mismo quería, sólo que no tenía ni las agallas ni la autoridad suficientes para oponerse e imponerse a Claire de la manera en que Chris Redfield lo hacía.

-La que no entiende nada aquí eres tú –habló Chris en un tono peligrosamente bajo. Realmente inspiraba miedo cuando hacía eso-. Lo deletrearé para que te quepa en la cabeza: Aquí yo doy las órdenes, tú obedeces. Si no lo haces, puedo suspenderte indefinidamente de tus funciones, y sabes que lo haré. Te quedarás en el cuartel y apoyarás dentro de Nueva York, ¿queda claro? ¡Esa es mi última palabra!

Claire estaba totalmente indignada y ofendida. Ella no era ninguna chiquilla para que fuese tratada de esa manera, pero sabía que tenía perdida esa batalla, así que conteniéndose para no saltarle encima a su hermano, dijo:

-Pues métete tu última palabra por…

El comunicador de Leon con la D.S.O se activó, interrumpiendo la frase de la pelirroja. Todos en la oficina de Chris sabían de quién se trataba y lo voltearon a ver. Kennedy presionó el botón de contestar y apareció en la pantalla Hunnigan.

-Buenas tardes, Leon. Necesito hablar con Claire, ¿está cerca?

-Hola Ingrid –respondió la pelirroja con tensión en la voz a causa del enojo contenido.

-Hola Claire, espero no haberme comunicado en mal momento…

-No, en lo absoluto. Es sólo que este par de machos retrógrados no permiten que me integre en la misión a la India.

Leon bufó y rodó los ojos. ¡Ahora hasta estaba incluido en el paquete!

-Pues, si estás de acuerdo, el Presidente tiene un puesto para ti…

-Ingrid, Claire no puede… -Pero Kennedy no pudo continuar, porque un par de ojos grises lo miró amenazantemente. De todas las cosas que podían paralizar a Leon S. Kennedy, esa mirada de su esposa encabezaba la lista. Pero Chris no sólo era inmune, sino que tenía potestad, al menos laboralmente, en lo que concernía a su hermanita y el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

-Hunnigan, Claire es miembro activo de la B.S.A.A. y yo no daré mi autorización para que ingrese al campo…

-¡Ya cállense los dos! –Interrumpió Claire agradeciéndole al Dios de los cielos su intervención- ¡Si el Presidente de los Estados Unidos dice que me necesita, debo servir a mi país sin importar dónde trabaje! ¡Así que sí, sí puedo! ¿En qué equipo estaré?

-Redfield, no creo que se desafíen los estatutos de la Alianza si Claire apoya como _backup_ integrando ambos escuadrones. Yo apoyaré al de la D.S.O. y Jill a la B.S.A.A.

Chris y Leon suspiraron aliviados. Claire no entraría en batalla y eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para mantenerla a salvo. La pelirroja sintió que en realidad estaba siendo traicionada por ese Dios de los cielos.

-De acuerdo, Claire podrá apoyarlos –dijo Chris con una sonrisita de superioridad.

-Claire, ¿tienes alguna duda de tus funciones? –añadió Hunnigan con ese tono profesional que todos conocían.

La señora Kennedy resopló. Estaba acorralada. Y por abrir su bocota ahora no tenía cómo negarse o solicitar otro tipo de participación en la misión. Así debía sentirse Chris cada vez que se metía en problemas por no saber controlar su lengua. Ni hablar, si ese era el papel que le daban, no quedaba más opción que resignarse. Después de todo ya había aceptado, aunque tenía a ese Dios de los cielos que la había traicionado como testigo que ni remotamente se acercaba a lo que en verdad quería hacer. Si buscaba el lado positivo, al menos podría tener la información de primera mano.

-No tengo dudas Ingrid.

-La misión inicia a las 15:00 hrs. –dijo Hunnigan con esa voz profesional que todos conocían-. Deberán desmantelar el laboratorio, recabar pruebas de la presencia de bioarmas y datos que puedan ayudar a eliminarlas. Finalmente, deben capturar con vida a Frederick Downing, de tal modo que pueda ser interrogado, ya que es un testigo clave en la batalla que se lleva a cabo contra el bioterrorismo. Ambos escuadrones se encontrarán en Nueva Delhi y partirán al sur, en la región de Goa, donde se encuentran las instalaciones de la denominada Neo Umbrella. Tendrán el respaldo de la B.S.A.A. y de la D.S.O en todo momento…

Todo se realizó de acuerdo a los protocolos establecidos por ambas organizaciones. Jill se apoyó en un equipo de niñeras que formaban parte de la B.S.A.A. para realizar ininterrumpidamente su trabajo. No podía darse el lujo vivir el duelo por perder a su amigo Carlos. Ahora debía proteger la vida de sus camaradas, especialmente la de su esposo y apoyar a Claire a cuidar al suyo. Tenía claro que ningún sentimiento personal estaba por encima de la seguridad del equipo.

Las horas de vuelo les parecieron una eternidad. Al llegar ambos equipos descendieron. Chris como era natural lideraba el equipo de la B.S.A.A., integrado por cinco miembros, contándolos a él y a Piers. Él se movía al frente, seguido muy de cerca por Nivans. Sheva y Leon trabajarían juntos. Esto complicaba un poco la situación, pues se conocían y estaban al tanto de los talentos del otro, pero jamás habían sido colaboradores.

-Capitán Redfield, las instalaciones de Neo Umbrella están disfrazadas por un complejo de oficinas de una aerolínea hindú. No te será difícil entrar. En tu GPS están las coordenadas y dos mapas tridimensionales que el gobierno tenía en su poder. Son sólo de la construcción externa. Veintitrés pisos en dos de los edificios, el tercero consta de treinta y cinco, pero te apuesto una cena a que hay construcciones subterráneas.

-Entendido Jill. Envía estos mapas al equipo D.S.O. e indícale que ingrese a la construcción revisando el edificio A y C. Nosotros nos haremos cargo del B. Me vendrá bien subir 35 pisos. También buscaremos la entrada subterránea…

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado por favor.

-Fuera.

La voz de Chris Redfield en misión era tan diferente a la de su esposo. Cuando estaba en campo no se permitía errores ni bromas. Era frío y seco. Sabía perfectamente que era su responsabilidad cuidar la integridad de su equipo y su deber era sagrado. Jill ya había coordinado misiones anteriormente, pero eran para el desmantelamiento de algún laboratorio abandonado. Nunca se había sentido tan tensa como en ese momento y deseó realmente ser apta para el trabajo.

A unos metros de ella se encontraba Claire. Igual de enfocada en su misión. Ella se encargaba recibir documentos de Ingrid Hunnigan y hacérselos llegar a Jill. Tenía comunicación abierta con ambos equipos, pero no la usaría a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario para no saturar los canales.

Jill respetaba mucho a la pequeña Redfield. Su infancia no había sido sencilla y había crecido guiada por un hombre cabeza dura. Ella, para contrarrestar esa característica de su hermano, había desarrollado sentido común. Según Chris nunca le dio problemas, no fue una adolescente rebelde ni conflictiva, excepto cuando se hizo fanática de las motocicletas, pero en vez de castigarla o prohibírselo, Chris gastó los ahorros de toda su vida y le obsequió una Harley Davison arrancándole al promesa de tener cuidado extremo al manejarla. Según le contó, Chris siempre tuvo la impresión de que su hermana menor se esforzaba para que él no la viera como una carga.

La familia de Claire era preciosa, formaba una pareja perfecta con Leon. En lo absoluto era justo lo que le sucedía. Si alguien merecía vivir en paz y felicidad era ella. Jill la apoyaría siempre para acabar con ese maldito Steve Burnside… Se lo debía a Claire.

La comunicación se abrió en ese momento:

-Redfield, me encuentro con Alomar inspeccionando el edificio C –habló Leon al comunicador-. El edificio A estaba limpio. Recién encontramos una base de datos que muestra avances sobre investigaciones con virus C y nombres de al menos 20 B.O.W.'s. Los datos fueron enviados a Hunnigan. Cambio.

-Aquí Redfield. Kennedy, el edificio B estaba limpio, pero hallamos una entrada subterránea; el mecanismo de acceso estaba escondido en las cascadas ubicadas a la entrada del edificio B. Hemos bajado y esto tiene toda la pinta de ser laboratorio clandestino… Cambio.

-¿Pruebas de mutaciones, Capitán Redfield? –interrogó Jill.

-Aun no. Pero es seguro que las hallaremos. Cierro comunicación hasta encontrar pruebas.

-Equipo D.S.O. termina inspección en edificios. Se une a construcción subterránea. Cambio.

-Confirmen posición al unirse con equipo B.S.A.A. –solicita Hunnigan.

-Enterado. Cierro.

Jill y Claire dejaron escapar un suspiro simultáneo. La verdadera misión acababa de empezar. Leon y Chris trabajarían mano a mano por vez primera…

En Goa la excitación comenzaba a palparse. Ninguno de los integrantes de la misión era un novato. Todos sabían lo que encontrarían y sabían también que se jugaban la vida.

El primer ataque vino en serio. Nada de zombies. Fueron algunos B.O.W's los encargados de darles la bienvenida. El baño de sangre dio inicio. Tres camaradas de Chris cayeron al ser emboscados por cinco B.O.W.'s denominados Ogroman según la base de datos que Leon encontró. Estos seres eran una enorme masa muscular mezclada con una endemoniada velocidad y resistencia, no fue difícil para esos seres atravesar el pecho de uno, arrancarle la cabeza a otro, ni descuartizar al tercer desafortunado integrante del escuadrón de la B.S.A.A.

Realmente Chris se sintió al límite. Por primera vez empezaba a sentirse viejo. Piers lo había salvado ya en dos ocasiones gracias a sus maravillosos reflejos. Debía concentrarse en cumplir la misión, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ya tenía su confirmación… quizá ya había encontrado a su sucesor en la B.S.A.A.

Un comité de los llamados J'avo fue el encargado de darles la primera prueba de lo que hallarían en esas instalaciones a Leon y Sheva. A Kennedy le tomó por sorpresa ver semejantes aberraciones, pero de inmediato se recuperó. No tenía de qué extrañarse, después de todo eran los herederos de Umbrella. Lo que le causó más impacto fue darse cuenta de que esas criaturas conservaban algo de inteligencia, por lo tanto, los ataques eran más difíciles de sobrellevar.

-Aquí hay demasiados monstruos reunidos. Parecen infectados por virus C y tengo tres bajas en el equipo Alpha –dijo Redfield en medio de la crisis mientras se comunicaba con Leon.

-Tenemos dificultades para terminar con los J'avo, pero Alomar y yo tenemos la situación bajo control.

-Bien, en cuanto terminen intégrense con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que esto es sólo el inicio.

Esa era la única información con la que contaban en Washington y en la B.S.A.A. Sabían cuán peligrosa era la misión, pero nunca se imaginaron que aún haciendo equipo se verían tantas pérdidas humanas. En ese momento sólo quedaban cuatro sobrevivientes: Chris, Leon, Sheva y Piers… En ambas organizaciones rezaban para que regresaran a casa…

CONTINUARÁ…

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS DE FANFICTION NET!

Qué gusto me da saludarlos, especialmente después de terminar con este capítulo que me ha costado noches de insomnio y desvelos! Sorry por dejarlo ahí, sé que querían ver la batalla, pero ya llevaba 16 hojas de Word y no terminaba! No quiero hacerles la lectura pesada, así que en el siguiente episodio concluiré la entrada al laboratorio!

A último minuto decidí añadir el flash back de Carlos. Ese tipo sí me agradaba, era coqueto y de fácil sonrisa (creo yo, parecido al personaje de Steve), haciéndose el chulo siempre, pero su actitud me simpatizaba, por eso decidí hacer algo lindo con su personaje antes de matarlo (o después?).

Quiero decirles que soy la persona más feliz del mundo por el recibimiento que ha tenido este fanfic y los bellos comentarios que han hecho. Con seis capítulos ya casi rebasan los reviews de ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS! Logro ver que aunque hay a quien no le gusta las historias Cleon hay mucho respeto, como debe ser!

AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN A QUIENES LEEN EL FANFIC, un review me deja saber por dónde ando, si les está gustando o no, pero saber por las estadísticas que en toda Latinoamérica y Europa lo están leyendo, me emociona sobremanera!

He de añadir que estoy gratamente sorprendida al saber que cada vez hay más chicos leyéndolo. En la precuela descubrí que somos una amplia población de chicas escribiendo fanfics y por supuesto leyéndolos, pero han sido pocos (muy pocos) los chicos que se han unido a este grupo, así que cuando leo el review de uno (sin menoscabar los comentarios del ejército de féminas fans de Leon –del cual orgullosamente formo parte-!) me siento muy halagada, porque confirmo que el objetivo que tuve al inicio de hacer este fic menos rosa, se está cumpliendo.

Pues, sin más me despido y el próximo capítulo espero subirlo a más tardar el quince días, tomando en cuenta que me tardé casi un mes en subir el VI! Mi meta para terminar este fanfic en julio sigue en pie!

Besos a todas y todos!

Pily-chan.


	8. Misión parte II

CAPÍTULO VIII MISIÓN PARTE II

Entre las batallas que libraban, Alomar y Nivans terminaron atrincherándose a unos cuantos metros de diferencia, enfrentándose a dos mujeres que presentaban una mutación increíble y grotesca. Antes de separarse, Leon les dijo que el nombre de esas horribles criaturas era Lepotitsas.

Piers estaba maravillado. Nunca había visto a una mujer desenvolverse con tanta soltura y confianza en el campo de batalla y se sentía gratamente asombrado. Sheva, según sabía, era un par de años menor que él, pero no aparentaba su edad. Se veía más grande y muy, muy experimentada.

-¿Nivans, cierto?

-A sus órdenes, madame.

-Gracias. Bien, no podemos acercarnos a esas cosas por los gases que despiden. No sé tú, pero quiero terminar esta misión siendo humana.

-¡Ya somos dos!

-He gastado bastante munición y he conseguido herir a una, aunque son endemoniadamente resistentes. Pero no podrán aguantar mucho más si les disparamos desde dos puntos diferentes, concentrémonos en acabar con la lepotitsa que ha recibido mayor daño. Distraeremos a la más fuerte con una granada. Al terminar con la primera, nos enfocaremos en la otra y acabaremos esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Elijo atacar por la derecha.

-Bien, voy hacia la izquierda.

Conociendo perfectamente el alcance que podían tener esas criaturas que presuntamente alguna vez fueron mujeres, Piers y Sheva continuaron atacando sin misericordia. Estaban más que preparados para una batalla de ese calibre. Nivans podía tener poco tiempo al servicio de la B.S.A.A., pero tenía una vasta formación militar. Él pidió entrar en el escuadrón de la Alianza en cuanto supo que las bioarmas aun existían. Nada le parecía más aberrante que el desprecio con la que esos pseudo científicos trataban la vida humana.

Él nunca sufrió lo que muchos de sus camaradas. Su padres y hermanos vivían en Chicago y jamás se habían involucrado con zombies, hasta recientes fechas, cuando los ataques en el mundo comenzaron. En cuanto le fue posible se comunicó con ellos y supo que todos estaban a salvo, ya que la asistencia llegó pronto y ningún zombie pudo colarse al sótano reforzado, donde estaba reunida su familia, siguiendo el consejo que Piers les dio alguna vez, cuando se pensaba en la remota posibilidad de un ataque.

Piers no lo sabía, pero Chris podía verse a sí mismo a través de él. Redfield sabía que las capacidades de un soldado jamás se medirían por la edad o la experiencia. Él mismo se adentró en ese mundo de pesadillas a muy corta edad, y contra todo pronóstico, logró sobrevivir y derrocar al monstruo farmacéutico llamado Umbrella. Con la aparición de Steve y su Neo Umbrella el mundo se ponía de cabeza, pero su misión era una: arrasar con esa amenaza. Piers era como él, pero mucho menos impulsivo. Era un estratega nato y tenía puestas sus esperanzas en ese joven para sucederlo cuando llegara el momento de dedicarse de lleno a su familia.

Tardaron no más de cinco minutos atacando a esos seres. La lepotitsa que tenía mayor resistencia se movía de un lado para otro intentando acercarse a alguno de sus agresores, pero ese no era reto para un francotirador como Piers ni para las expertas manos de Sheva Alomar, quien pese a que era zurda de nacimiento, había aprendido a manejar las armas con ambas manos, dando siempre en el blanco.

Hacía 15 años Chris y Leon habían presenciado por primera vez lo que los científicos dementes de Umbrella liderados por Albert Wesker eran capaces de crear. En aquel tiempo les pareció atroz lo que esa empresa fabricaba por simple pasatiempo. ¡Jugaban con las vidas humanas en todos los sentidos y formas posibles! Leon y Chris estaban juntos. Tenían que vencer un Haos.

¡La monstruosa criatura no cedía! Debían atacar a la distancia. Conocían demasiado bien a esos seres para saber que si se acercaban más de la cuenta podían despedirse de su vida.

-Kennedy, qué tal estás de municiones.

-No me quejo.

-La mía se agota y aun debemos apoyar a Sheva y Piers.

-¿Propuestas? –interrogó Leon mientras recargaba con rapidez.

Aun en esas circunstancias, Chris reconocía la habilidad del "novato" para el manejo de armas y su tranquilidad en medio de la crisis. Sonrió al recordar una broma que alguna vez Sherry hizo respecto a él. Dijo que sin importar qué clase de monstruo enfrentara, Leon se mantenía "cool", con su cabellera de anuncio de shampoo impecable y su pose de súper agente. Se sentía orgulloso del hombre que su hermanita había elegido para ser su compañero de vida.

-Cúbreme cuánto puedas, me moveré a la izquierda para poder lanzar una ráfaga a su costado, eso lo distraerá lo suficiente para que, en cuanto dé la señal, dispares con el lanza granadas. Se cubre el rostro, ése es su punto débil.

-Hecho. Redfield, cuídate.

-Bien. En tres… dos… uno.

Moviéndose con rapidez, Chris se colocó sobre una serie de cajones de almacenamiento. Dejó salir una ráfaga de disparos con su metralleta y cuando el Haos se disponía a lanzarse sobre Redfield, Leon lanzó una granada que impactó directamente en su rostro. Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a ver Chris de soslayo antes de lanzarse al piso, detrás de los cajones, para cubrirse por la explosión.

Neutralizado el enemigo, ambos se dirigieron hacia Alomar y Nivans. Ellos estaban a punto de terminar con aquella aberración llena de protuberancias que se asemejaban ser senos femeninos, pero una pequeña ayuda extra para acelerar el proceso siempre sería bien recibida. Abriendo fuego a una distancia prudente, los cuatro integrantes del equipo lograron acabar en cuestión de minutos con el enemigo. Todos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio.

Sólo entonces se dieron un poco de tiempo para observar con detenimiento lo que les rodeaba. Estaban en un clásico laboratorio de Umbrella. Las luces eran rojizas y había tanques por doquier con cuerpos semihumanos totalmente desnudos flotando en líquido de color verde.

-Parece que al final tendremos que volar este sitio –dijo Redfield mientras se acercaba a un contenedor. Una mujer era la que flotaba en ese líquido, y él en verdad sintió pena por esa vida humana cejada...

-Siempre y cuando logren salir de aquí. -Leon reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Ese acento inglés era inconfundible y se puso en guardia pese a que no sabían con precisión de dónde provenía el sonido. Chris imitó a su cuñado. El hombre con elegante voz siguió hablando con calma-. No cabe duda que ustedes son la élite de la Alianza contra el Bioterrorismo. Desde la batalla en las instalaciones de Will Pharma reconocí tus habilidades y capacidades Kennedy. De Chris Redfield hace mucho que sabía, especialmente luego de la información que se recabó en África, por eso es que también sé sobre la asombrosa capacidad de Sheva Alomar. El agente Piers Nivans sin embargo, es la más reciente adquisición del equipo, y no me cabe duda que tiene mucho talento.

-Frederick Downing, quedas arrestado por los cargos de terrorismo, experimentación…

-Ahórrate el discurso Leon Kennedy –interrumpió Frederick mientras caminaba para encontrarse frente a frente con esos cuatro guerreros que le apuntaban directo a la cabeza. Su refinado traje gris lucía impecable y mostraba su característica seguridad. No era un hombre imponente, como en su tiempo lo fue Wesker, pero se desenvolvía con soltura. Acomodó sus anteojos empujando suavemente con su dedo índice y medio el puente de éstos-. De sobra sabes que no pisaré la cárcel nuevamente. Aquella vez Claire y tú arruinaron mi vida, pero ahora les devolveré el favor, tal como lo hice con esa vaca estúpida de Angela Millers. ¡De hecho deberían agradecérmelo, ya que les hice el favor de quitarles a esa demente del camino! Sólo lamento mucho que tu hermosa esposa no esté aquí. Quizá hubiera sido bondadoso con ella y alguno de mis B.O.W's la hubiese destrozado antes de que Steve Burnside la tenga en su poder.

Para corroborar lo anterior, dos licker, cual si fuesen fieles canes, se postraron junto a Frederick de una forma extrañamente sumisa. Todos miraron la escena. Chris sabía que en un país del este de Europa, en lo que antes conformaba la Unión Soviética, habían experimentado con bioarmas, convirtiendo a estos monstruosos seres en una especie de guardianes por medio de una mutación en la persona que fungiría como amo. Ya había sido desmantelado el laboratorio que hallaron y habían detenido o eliminado a los responsables. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ellos sólo habían neutralizado el "producto". El fabricante estaba ante sus ojos.

-En este momento nos darás la ubicación de Burnside y quizá tu sentencia pueda ser reducida -atajó Sheva intentando hallar algún medio para obtener información, aunque de antemano sabía que sería imposible.

Lo único que escucharon fueron las carcajadas de Frederick Downing.

-Vaya, creo que lo he visto todo. ¡La niña quiere negociar conmigo! Sheva Alomar, entiende que en este punto las negociaciones ya son imposibles. Hay una sola cosa que desea Steve y tiene nombre y apellido: Claire Redfield. Eso nadie lo cambiará –Leon entrecerró los ojos y se contuvo para no presionar el gatillo. La misión consistía en desmantelar el edificio y capturar a Frederick Downing con vida para someterlo a un interrogatorio-. Les confieso que mi objetivo al integrarme al grupo de Burnside y Wong era tener a Claire para mí, pero tuve que desechar esa idea al saber que mi pelirrojo socio y ella tenían un pasado en común y la única razón de su existencia era hacerla suya de todas las formas posibles…

Chris estaba tanto o más encolerizado que Leon. Ese tipo afectado con ademanes aristocráticos que rozaban en lo afeminado hablaba de su hermanita como si fuese un vil objeto… Jamás permitiría que alguno de esos desgraciados la tocara. Y pensar que si hace quince años él hubiera realizado una simple llamada telefónica avisando que todo estaba bien, se podría haber evitado toda esa maldita situación causada por Steve Burnside.

-Downing, te tenemos rodeado. No escaparás.

-Te equivocas Leon. Este laboratorio es completamente mío, ha sido mi hogar desde hace un año. Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y te aseguro que no podrán atraparme... Además, sin ánimo de vanagloriarme, he avanzado lo que en años nadie logró, ni siquiera Wesker…

-¿Así que lo conocías?

-¿Quién no en el mundo de las bioarmas? Admiré por años el trabajo que Birkin y Wesker desarrollaron. Por desgracia, Wesker no fue capaz de medir el alcance que su obsesión por perfeccionar la raza humana le acarrearía. Era un hombre excepcional, pero corto de miras. En lo que a mí respecta, no me interesa mejorar a la podrida humanidad. Mis intereses han sido financieros desde que entré en el negocio. No quiero ni me importa saber cuántas vidas humanas mermaran para dar lugar a una especie mejor, como mi predecesor quiso hacer al experimentar con Uroboros… Lo que sé con certeza es que la herencia de ese hombre vivirá por siempre en sus criaturas –dijo mientras miraba con algo parecido al cariño al par de lickers postrados junto a él.

Sin previo aviso, todos miraron con horror que los ojos de Downing cambiaban de color, como si un derrame se hubiese producido en sus globos oculares, y de pronto, se vieron rodeados por no menos de cincuenta de esas rojizas criaturas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Jill, ¿hay manera de encender el micrófono de Chris? Hay mucho silencio desde hace un rato.

-Lo sé, pero no es posible. Chris es quien debe encenderlo.

-¿Crees que estén bien?

-Deben estarlo. Saben que los estamos esperando…

La conversación de pronto fue interrumpida.

-Claire –se escuchó la voz de Hunnigan desde la pantalla-. El audio de Leon está activado. Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.

El corazón de la pelirroja dejó de latir en cuanto escuchó a Ingrid. De inmediato activó los altoparlantes para compartir la información con Jill.

-J-Jill también te escucha… ¿Qué sucede? –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Frederick Downing ha aparecido. Están discutiendo, pero él ha sido el creador de los B.O.W.'s implantados con virus C. Ya vencieron a algunos, pero ahora mismo están luchando contra lickers controlados.

-¿Entonces el desmantelamiento en Europa…? –preguntó la rubia.

-Sólo fue la punta del iceberg… La batalla inició. Las mantendré informadas.

-¡Ingrid, conéctame también al micrófono de Leon!

-Lo siento Claire, pero te percibo demasiado emocional. Te necesito despejada para poder actuar si hay necesidad, así que por favor intenta serenarte.

Claire respiró profundo varias veces. Frederick Downing. Esas jamás podrían ser buenas noticias. Después de todo, Leon, ella y Angela Miller lo enviaron a prisión. Ángela, según Steve, había muerto a manos de Downing. Lo último de que se enteró hacía un par de años era que aun se llevaba a cabo el proceso judicial contra Frederick. Gracias a sus contactos y al dinero que aún poseía, había conseguido muy buenos abogados que evitaban a toda costa una sentencia, pues si lo hallaban culpable, obtendría la condena máxima: pena de muerte por lesa humanidad. ¿Cómo había escapado de una prisión de máxima seguridad? Lo desconocía. Pero a estas alturas resultaba más que evidente que Ada Wong y Steve Burnside estaban involucrados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Ese maldito anciano no se había movido de su sitio! La sonrisita de ese inglés era cínica y a Christopher Redfield le enfurecía mirarlo así, como si todo en el mundo fuese paz y tranquilidad, cuando tres de sus camaradas habían muerto y Leon, Sheva, Piers y él se estaban jugando el pellejo por culpa de ese sujeto.

En parejas todos se cuidaban las espaldas, pues había lickers por doquier. Parecían una plaga de cucarachas, salían más y más. Los disparos no cesaban. Aunque los equipos habían sido designados, en ese momento lo que menos les interesaba era mantener la formación. Piers permanecía cerca de Leon y Sheva colaboraba con su superior y amigo Chris.

Frederick sonreía ante el espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos. Era magnifico observar el trabajo de esos guerreros. A diferencia de sus predecesores, quienes odiaban que la B.S.A.A. se involucrase en sus asuntos, él siempre tomaba como un reto el que soldados capacitados para el combate contra las bioarmas se enfrentaran a sus creaciones. Si los vencían, el mérito era suyo, si no, él debía mejorar en la creación de la siguiente generación de criaturas.

Era un intelectual después de todo. Él no pertenecía a esa clase de hombres que deseaban el control. Era cierto que el dinero era su móvil, y quién podría culparlo después de haber vivido en las calles. Los éxitos que había alcanzado fueron siempre por mérito propio. Gracias a esa inteligencia superior y a la habilidad que adquirió para envolver a sus interlocutores, Frederick Downing pudo estudiar en una reconocida Universidad. Pronto entendió que para que sus investigaciones tuvieran apoyo, él necesitaba tener el renombre que sólo el dinero otorga. Si su ética tenía que ser subastada al primer postor, que así fuera. Pero se juró jamás volver a ser débil. El dinero daba la clase de fuerza que él necesitaba.

Admiraba a esos hombres y mujeres que luchaban para cambiar el mundo. Todos los allí presentes, él incluido, formaban el equilibrio perfecto. El bien y el mal. Por ello él jamás sería uno de ellos, para empezar porque sus ideales eran contradictorios y porque sabía que él nunca tendría las habilidades que ellos habían desarrollado. A él le había tocado interpretar al villano en esa obra, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Chris, Leon, Sheva y Piers pudieran acaban con esos seres. La batalla no fue sencilla, y aunque se sentían algo agotados por el número de veces que tuvieron que esquivar algún ataque, especialmente de esa kilométrica lengua característica de su especie, estaban intactos.

Ahora sí Frederick podía llevar a cabo la parte de su plan. Un plan que jamás confiaría a Wong: Debía eliminar a Steve Burnside. ¡Ese chiquillo estaba demente! Él había ideado una estrategia para que el pelirrojo no se hiciera con el control absoluto. En las condiciones actuales, él jamás opondría resistencia, llevaba las de perder en todo sentido, pero podía mover los hilos para que alguien más pudiera confrontar y vencer a Steve. Así Frederick se quedaría con lo que por derecho le pertenecía: las ganancias obtenidas por el desarrollo de sus investigaciones con B.O.W's.

Con discreción, usando cinco lickers para crear la cortina de humo perfecta, se movió de su sitio y caminó hasta los laboratorios.

-Downing, no hay escape. ¡Entiende que no vas a salir de este sitio por tu cuenta! –dijo Chris con esa voz de autoridad que hacía honor al rango que poseía en la B.S.A.A.

-No es mi intención huir, Redfield –dijo girando su rostro sobre el hombro.

-Entrégate sin oponer resistencia… Si nos ayudas, los cargos en tu contra podrían reducirse y no enfrentarías una sentencia de muerte.

-De hecho, mi estimado Leon, preferiría la muerte a una estadía de por vida en la prisión. No te preocupes, tengo perfectamente estructurado mi plan de vida y pisar un penal de máxima seguridad no está incluido en esos planes… Pero basta de charlas, pasemos al evento principal. Estas armas son viejos conocidos suyos, pero especialmente de Claire. Veamos si el escuadrón elite de la B.S.A.A. puede enfrentarse a dos Tyrant y salir ileso.

Presionando un diminuto interruptor que tenía en la mano, aparecieron esos monstruos con frías facciones y aterradora altura. Leon soltó un bufido. La táctica distractora de Frederick no le serviría, él ya muchas veces había batallado con esas criaturas y todas habían sido derrotadas, ese día no sería la excepción.

Cuando los Tyrant se abalanzaron sobre ellos, todos se resguardaron y comenzaron a disparar, siempre cuidando su distancia de esos enormes monstruos. Pese a su tamaño, éstos no eran torpes, quizá ligeramente lentos, pero sabían que una vez cerca, la muerte era casi inminente, así que sus reflejos debían permanecer al cien por ciento.

Chris y Sheva rápidamente se encargaron de uno y dándole una seña a Leon para que los siguieran en cuanto terminaran, ambos recorrieron el mismo camino que Frederick Downing había tomado. Cuando le dieron alcance, él estaba en una especie de sala de operaciones. El olor a desinfectante y el blanco inmaculado de las instalaciones le recordó a Chris el sinnúmero de ocasiones en las que terminó en el hospital…

Pese al cuidado en la sanidad que mantenía Neo-Umbrella, se repugnó ver en repisas miembros humanos encerrados en frascos acordes al tamaño del contenido. Halló manos que en vez de dedos tenían muñones con largas y filosas garras, pies deformados hasta adquirir una apariencia similar a la de los equinos… Rostros humanos con expresión facial de dolor o furia absoluta. En algunos pudo ver cómo la dentadura era sustituida por una muy parecida a la de un tiburón.

Lo que más lo impactó fue ver fetos humanos en diferentes estados de desarrollo con evidentes malformaciones conectados a una especie de incubadora, la cual monitoreaba sus signos vitales. ¡Hasta qué punto podía llegar la ambición de esos seres que se hacían llamar humanos! Usaban infantes para experimentar… Pensó en sus hijos y su sobrina. Aunque la misión requería la captura de Frederick Downing, se juró aniquilar a ese desgraciado en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Bienvenidos al área V.I.P. del complejo de investigaciones. Como se darán cuenta, Neo Umbrella no ha dejado de innovar y estamos la vanguardia en lo que a B.O.W.'s se refiere. Alguno de ustedes también formará parte de estos experimentos. Me agradaría mucho que hubiera un voluntario, pero sé perfectamente que no lo habrá, por lo que tendré que decidir. Y eso, amigos míos, me deja en una gran encrucijada… Kennedy era mi primera opción, pero ahora…

Chris sintió repulsión tras escucharlo. Se refería a la vida humana como si fuese algo desechable!

Pero Frederick Downing hablaba bien en serio. Si infectaba a Leon, el enfrentamiento final entre él y Steve tendría más emoción. Ambos pelearían por la mujer que amaban. Y si las cosas salían completamente a su favor, los dos serían eliminados de la faz de la tierra, destruyéndose uno al otro, dejándole el camino libre para llegar a Claire. Pero se arriesgaría demasiado si Leon quedaba con vida. Era un hombre muy inteligente y si él le otorgaba un poder sobre humano, podía ir despidiéndose desde ya de todo lo que alguna vez soñó alcanzar. Ya una vez Leon S. Kennedy lo había derrotado, no quería que eso volviese a pasar…

-Esto se acaba aquí y ahora Frederick Downing. Ya que te niegas a entregarte, puedes ir despidiéndote de este mundo… -murmuró Chris de una forma sumamente fría apuntando directamente a la frente del hombre cano.

Ya tenía en mente quien sería su sujeto de experimentación, ahora sólo debía hallar el momento idóneo para inyectarlo y lo demás se haría en forma automática. Aunque era un hombre de estadísticas y probabilidades, debía admitir que en esta ocasión, para poder llevar a buen término su plan, requeriría algo de suerte…

En ese preciso momento Leon y Piers alcanzaron al grupo en esa sala de operaciones. Nivans debía reconocer que ese hombre llamado Frederick Downing tenía temple. Lo estaban amenazando con cuatro armas de fuego y él ni siquiera lucía nervioso. Debía tener un as bajo la manga, así que había que tomar precauciones…

Nuevamente los glóbulos oculares de Downing mostraron un terrible derrame. Todos comprendieron que una nueva horda de B.O.W. los rodearía a la brevedad. Cuando Leon escuchó los gruñidos, no dudó un instante para abrir fuego y terminar con ellos. ¡Esos malditos perros eran sumamente rápidos! Sheva y Piers se unieron a él.

-Sé que todos ustedes conocen a estos preciosos canes, pero ellos han sido infectados con virus C, así que obsérvenlos, porque hallaran mejoras significativas en estos especímenes.

Y su argumento fue comprobado cuando vieron que la piel de esos infernales seres repelía las balas. Además, con asco observaron cómo estos se dividían en dos, regenerando a partir de una mucosa, los miembros que faltaban. Así fue como en vez de los 10 perros que planeaban derrotar rápidamente, se tuvieron que enfrentar a 20 resistentes criaturas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jill pensaba una y otra vez en lo mismo… Lickers, perros, tyrant, B.O.W's con virus C… Neo Umbrella atacaba con todo, parecía imparable. Pero ella siempre había confiado en Chris y sabía que sin importar las armas que ellos tuvieran, su esposo volvería sano y salvo. Nunca había roto una promesa y ese día no sería la excepción.

Sin embargo, le preocupaban sus camaradas. Leon sabía tanto de eso como ellos. La ventaja que él poseía era que su mente era la de un estratega. No se le escapaba un solo detalle y en cualquier escenario vislumbraba alternativas. Aunque a nadie le desearía pasar por lo que ellos vivieron, sí agradecía al cielo el que un hombre como Leon estuviera de su lado. Si él hubiera sido el enemigo, el planeta tierra, como lo conocían, habría dejado de existir hace mucho.

Piers era un experto, un prodigio en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y francotirador nato. Era de esos humanos que parecían haber sido creados específicamente para cumplir una función como guerreros. Chris le tenía afecto y ella también lo apreciaba. Era buen soldado, pero sobretodo excelente hombre.

Por Sheva sentía un cariño muy especial. Cuando se conocieron, Jill se sintió desplazada de la vida de Chris. De hecho se sentía desplazada del mundo. Comprender que había cometido asesinatos en nombre de Wesker y Tricell la dejó al borde del suicidio, pero Sheva, una de las principales afectadas y quien podía juzgarla, pues tenía el derecho debido a la familia que perdió, la abrazó y le brindó su amistad. Ella fue el primer contacto humano afectuoso que recibió. Chris fue el siguiente, pero jamás olvidaría lo que Alomar hizo por ella.

Claire estaba ansiosa. Por Dios, ese bastardo no jugaba. ¡Quería asesinarlos a toda costa y ella estaba cómodamente sentada esterándose de todo por una transmisión de audio. Se levantó abruptamente y con fuerza arrojó su vaso de cristal, estrellándolo contra la pared más lejana. Copiosas lágrimas de ira brotaron de sus ojos.

-¡Yo debería estar ahí! ¡Es a mí a quien quieren! -Jill sólo la observó. Sabía que después de sacar algo de su ira y frustración pronto volvería a sus cabales…- ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasar esto ahora? ¿Por qué nosotros Jill, por qué mi hermano, tú… Leon? ¿Por qué Becky? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?

-No hicimos nada… No lo merecemos… pero alguien debe hacer este trabajo…

-¿Por qué Steve? Jill, yo investigué cada vez que desmantelaban un laboratorio, rezando para hallar noticias de él. Luego de que Wesker dijo haber robado su cuerpo, no descanse para encontrar algún rastro. ¡Pero no había nada! Me convencí de que ese demente sólo había jugado con mis emociones en la Antártida. Cuando al fin lo derrotaron pude respirar aliviada, sabiendo que todo lo que fue y lo que hizo se irían con él al infierno… Ni en mis peores pesadillas imaginé esto.

-Nadie lo hizo Claire. Pero nosotros somos los únicos que podemos derrotar a Burnside y te juro que lo haremos. Pase lo que pase, ese desgraciado no se saldrá con la suya…

-Lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto Jill. Sé que en estos momentos deberías estar con los niños y…

-Shhh… no pasa nada. Yo quiero estar aquí. Quiero apoyar a mi familia… -En ese momento la abrazó y Claire le devolvió el abrazo mientras inspiraba profundamente varias veces intentando tranquilizarse. Ya no lloraba. Sus lágrimas no solucionarían nada y lo único que ella quería era acabar con Steve para que todo volviera a la normalidad… -¿Ya estás más tranquila?

La pelirroja no pudo contestar, pues la voz de Hunnigan sumamente alarmada interrumpió el abrazo.

-¡Claire, alerta! Se envió apoyo médico urgente… Hirieron a…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris no dejaba de apuntarle a Downing. Se sentía tan furioso. Su cuerpo le ordenaba que disparara cuanto antes y eliminara a esa escoria para siempre, pero eso ponía en entredicho su integridad. Siempre se había considerado un hombre justo y con principios, incapaz de asesinar a sangre fría a quien no tenía como defenderse… Aunque si lo asesinaba en ese momento, estaba seguro que podría proteger millones de vidas en un futuro…

Tan concentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones, que cuando se decidió a dispararle, uno de esos perros se lanzó sobre él y sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, pues éste lo mordió en el brazo derecho, arrancando un pedazo de su carne de tajo…

Continuará…

Hola chic s:

De verdad, intento resumir esta batalla y ¡no puedo hacerlo! Salen y salen cuartillas de este capítulo… Así que en vez de dos partes, ésta confrontación terminará en el próximo capítulo. Si sumo lo que llevamos publicado con el que estoy escribiendo… ¡Hasta ahora han salido más de 30 cuartillas!

¡Nunca había escrito un episodio tan largo! Creo que es porque se me ha dificultado este asunto de las batallas y me detengo mucho en las descripciones… Por favor, discúlpenme si los aburro.

Ahora mismo estoy en ese periodo en la vida de las personas que nos llamamos escritores, en el que estoy leyendo mucho (y viendo mucho anime) y casi no se me ha dado escribir. Además, últimamente he tenido más trabajo, así que mis ratos para redactar se han reducido. Me temo que no podré concluir esta historia en julio, como les había prometido… Pero el próximo capítulo estará aquí a más tardar en quince días. Algunos personajes se reintegran a la acción y otros aparecerán por vez primera…

Pues no me resta más que seguir agradeciendo a todos por los bellos comentarios que han hecho y sobre todo las sugerencias. ¡Tengan por seguro que estoy tomando nota de cada una de ellas!

Sin más por el momento, me despido y el próximo capítulo llegará pronto, I promise!

¡Besos!

Pily-chan.


	9. Virus y mercenario

CAPÍTULO IX… VIRUS Y MERCENARIO

Chris sintió un dolor que jamás había experimentado, pero sobretodo tuvo miedo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba recibiendo un daño del cual muy probablemente no pudiera recuperarse… No quería abandonar su vida, a sus pequeños hijos, a su amada esposa…

-¡Chris, no! –gritó Leon, pero no pudo acercarse a ayudar a su cuñado, pues cinco perros lo rodearon.

-¡Redfield, cuánto lamento que tengas que pasar por esto! Eres el mejor guerrero, nadie si no tú pudo terminar con Albert Wesker y ahora morirás por la simple mordida de un perro zombie… A menos que…

-¡Maldito seas Downing! –Gritó Redfield interrumpiendo al científico-. ¡No quiero morir, pero si me he de ir, te llevaré conmigo!

Y para darle sustento a sus palabras, Chris, aun con sangre brotando de su brazo herido, levantó su arma y apuntó a la frente del hombre de impecable traje. Para su total sorpresa, el inglés sólo sonrió. Frederick sabía que ahora tenía que enfocarse en detectar el momento para inyectar a Redfield y lo demás se haría solo. Parecía que la Diosa Fortuna le sonreía ese día.

-Sabes perfectamente que en poco tiempo morirás por la infección... Además, te estás desangrando. Pero soy un hombre generoso Christopher…

-Vete al infierno –gritó Chris mientras disparaba un par de veces…

Pero las balas ni siquiera se acercaron a Frederick. Un licker lo cubrió con su cuerpo y envolvió a Chris provocando que perdiera puntería. Su arma cayó a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Maldito, suéltalo! –gritó Nivans sumamente alterado al ver en peligro mortal al hombre que admiraba tanto. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que correr hacia él siguiendo sus impulsos sólo causaría desorden y no podía darse el lujo de tener otra pérdida en su equipo.

-Redfield parece que tus compañeros no me dejaran trabajar en paz, así que vendrás conmigo…

Frederick sacó de unos de sus bolsillos un pequeño dispositivo transparente. Presionó unos cuantos botones mientras escuchaba como sonido de fondo los disparos que efectuaban los 3 integrantes de la B.S.A.A. Pronto un pitido resonó y uno de los tanques bajó, desapareciendo de su vista, para dejar libre un pasillo. El hombre de cabellera canosa avanzó con tranquilidad mientras el licker lo seguía de cerca, llevando a cuestas a Chris, quien forcejeaba para liberarse, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba, poco podía hacer para oponerse.

-¡No, Chris! –Sheva había acabado con varios de esos perros, así que observando que Leon y Piers tenían la situación controlada, corrió para no perder el rastro.

Tan pronto como Frederick, el licker y Chris ingresaron a un pequeño cubículo, el cual tenía dos puertas, Frederick se dio prisa para realizar su trabajo. Él ya tenía su boleto de salida. Sólo debía terminar su misión y podía partir. En sus planes estaba que al menos uno de los otros tres miembros de la B.S.A.A. que se había quedado afuera sobreviviera, pues al terminar de trabajar en él, Redfield necesitaría auxilios médicos urgentes o podría morir.

-No temas Christopher. El mundo lamentaría la pérdida de un guerrero como tú y yo no lo voy a permitir. Aun queda mucho trabajo para ti. Y créeme que te estoy haciendo un valioso obsequio al darte el virus C estabilizado… Ahora todo dependerá de tu organismo. Los tuyos necesitarán de eso para enfrentar a Steve Burnside.

Lo que decía era completamente en serio. Después de todo, Redfield era el candidato idóneo. El virus le daría poderes sobrehumanos, pero era bien sabido que, a diferencia de su hermana, Chris era un hombre visceral y podía correr hasta su destrucción en muy poco tiempo. Además, debido a las características corporales del hermano mayor de Claire, y gracias a los estabilizadores que había desarrollado en el virus para evitar mutaciones, esperaba que el organismo de Redfield procesara la infección mejor que Leon. No debía olvidar que Kennedy ya había sido infectado con anterioridad por Las Plagas, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si el equipo médico gubernamental había logrado eliminar por completo los rastros del virus de su sistema.

De un gabinete, Frederick sacó un portafolio, al abrirlo se liberó un vapor, mostrando que la temperatura estaba siendo regulada. Tomó un frasco y con total precisión preparó la inyección que le cambiaría la vida a Chris Redfield.

Chris estaba cayendo en un extraño sopor. A penas y escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La visión se hacía borrosa. Había perdido mucha sangre y empezaba a sentirse febril; sabía que ese era el principal síntoma de la infección que corría por su cuerpo. Él había visto lo que ese virus C podía hacer en las personas. Moriría, pero antes su cuerpo mutaría y él atacaría a sus compañeros, y ellos lo asesinarían después. Esa historia él la conocía perfectamente bien. Sus minutos estaban contados.

Escuchaba la voz de ese anciano demente de forma vaga. No lograba entender lo que decía. Se maldecía una y otra vez por haber sido tan descuidado y por no cumplir la promesa que le hacía a Jill cada que salía de misión: regresar a salvo.

No lo pudo evitar, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al pensar en sus pequeños… Pudo ver a Jill vestida de negro, tan hermosa ella, y a sus cinco hijos al pie de una tumba. Su hermana también estaría allí. Tal y como había pasado hacía unos días en los funerales de sus amigos. Todos lloraban.

¡No! Al demonio con todo eso. ¡No quería morir, no quería que lloraran por él! Aun no había acompañado a sus pequeños a su primer día de clases en la escuela básica. Aun no lo llamaban de la escuela para quejarse de la rebeldía de Christian, de lo apático que a veces mostraba Julian cuando algo no le interesaba, del brillante aprovechamiento de Edward, ni tampoco había tenido que lidiar con las escapadas de Kevin a las fiestas de sus muchos amigos. Aun no sentía esa rabia y el dolor que le causaría saber que su adorada Samantha ya tendría novio...

Chris Redfield no podía morir ahí; no ese día. No de esa forma. Aún le faltaba decidir a dónde viajaría con Jill cuando se retirara del trabajo. Quería conocer una isla poco poblada, donde él y su hermosa esposa pudieran pasar el resto de sus vidas lejos del mundo, visitados eventualmente por sus hijos, y disfrutando en completa paz de su amor.

Y entonces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos… sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y todo se nubló… ¿Todo había acabado? ¿Frederick lo inyectaba para acelerar el proceso y convertirlo en un monstruo, como esos contra los que luchó y juró eliminar? No, Dios, no quería convertirse en eso… No quería lastimar a la gente que amaba, no quería dejar de sentir amor por su familia y amigos. No quería dejar de ser él: Christopher Redfield.

Sheva ingresó cuando el licker dejaba a un inconsciente Chris sobre una mesa de lámina. No veía a Frederick Downing por ningún lado. Con disparos rápidos y certeros terminó con la vida de ese monstruo y corrió hacia su amigo. Tomó sus signos vitales y la respiración de Sheva, que sin darse cuenta había contenido, se regularizó. Redfield tenía pulso y su temperatura corporal parecía normal. Algo había sucedido, porque la infección aun no había iniciado. De acuerdo a los datos que ella poseía sobre el comportamiento de ese virus, el desarrollo infeccioso iniciaba de inmediato en el huésped tan pronto el virus C se instalaba, pero algo estaba sucediendo allí.

Al escanear el cuerpo de Chris halló que la herida que le había causado ese perro ya no sangraba, y extrañamente, el tejido que había sido arrancado, comenzaba a regenerarse. Eso la asustó un poco.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y halló el portafolio abierto y desechado un frasco de cristal con una aguja. Se acercó y vio que el embolo no tenía ninguna etiqueta. Algo le habían inyectado a Chris, quizá el antídoto. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Ni siquiera un minuto pasó desde que ella halló a Chris, cuando entró el resto del equipo. Leon y Nivans eliminaron a los BOW's que quedaban arrojando una granada de desfragmentación. Kennedy de inmediato corrió hacia la plancha en la que se encontraba el líder de la B.S.A.A.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Chris?

-No lo sé con seguridad. Mira, la mordida en su brazo sigue allí, pero la hemorragia se ha detenido. No hay señales de fiebre… Y parece que antes de irse, Frederick lo inyectó, pero el frasco no está etiquetado.

-¡Maldición!

En ese momento, el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a convulsionar, asustando a los presentes. Leon se acercó de nuevo a Chris, tomando precauciones, pues era probable que su cuerpo mostrase alguna deformación, pero no era así. Decidió no perder más tiempo. Leon presionó el pequeño interruptor de su comunicador y habló con Hunnigan.

-Necesitamos apoyo médico urgente. Redfield está herido.

-El equipo médico se acerca a la zona. En menos de cinco estará allí. ¿Qué clase de herida tiene Redfield?

-Fue atacado por un BOW.

-¿Ha sido infectado?

-No lo sabemos con certeza. Fue mordido, pero no presenta señales de infección. Tampoco hay mutación en su cuerpo. Los signos vitales parecen estables, sin embargo, perdió mucha sangre. Ahora mismo convulsiona.

-Entendido. El equipo médico está a tres de distancia. ¿Hay noticias del blanco?

-No, iré por él. Hay algo más Hunnigan.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Antes de irse, Downing inyectó algo en el cuello de Chris. No sabemos qué fue.

-Enterada. El equipo llegará por Chris. Cambio.

-Entendido. Te notificaré si sucede algo.

-Cuídate Leon. Fuera.

Mirando a Sheva, dijo:

-El equipo médico ya viene. Nivans, quédate con Chris. Sheva y yo iremos tras Downing. No podemos…

Una alarma comenzó a sonar de forma estrepitosa. Leon ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Cada vez que se infiltraba en algún laboratorio o zona de experimentación, si alguien quería escapar activaba la autodestrucción de las instalaciones para evitar que se recabasen pruebas. Cinco minutos para la detonación, avisaba esa voz computarizada en los altavoces.

-No hay tiempo que perder –dijo la joven mujer de origen Africano-. ¡Vamos!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jill no podía con la angustia. ¡Chris estaba herido! Luego de escuchar los escuetos detalles que les diera Ingrid, su mente no dejaba de trabajar pensando en una u otra manera de hacer que el organismo de Chris soportara lo que quiera que le hayan inyectado… La B.S.A.A. disponía de excelentes médicos y bioquímicos, pensaba en varios nombres célebres en el campo para reunirlos y hacer que revisaran a su esposo y trabajaran en su caso… Pero había alguien particularmente bueno. Una joven bioquímica que era capaz de manipular los virus como nadie…

-¡Sherry! –dijo Claire.

Parecía que la mente de ambas había recorrido el mismo camino.

-Pero ella… –intentó refutar la mujer rubia.

-No hay nadie mejor para tratar a mi hermano. La llamaré ahora mismo.

-Claire, si haces eso Maddi…

-La niña estará a salvo aunque me cueste la vida. Pero no dejaré que a mi hermano le suceda algo. No te preocupes Jill, él estará bien. Te lo juro que así será.

Tomando su teléfono celular, Claire presionó la imagen de Sherry en su pantalla táctil y de inmediato la rubia le contestó:

-Claire, no deberías llamarme…

-Sherry, deben regresar lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Hirieron a Chris.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no es posible… él… él está…

-No sabemos cómo se encuentra, aun está en misión en la India. Se enfrentaron a Frederick Downing y ese maldito le inyectó algo a Chris…

-¿Un virus?

-Es posible. La única que puede ayudarlo eres tú. Por favor, Sherry...

-Estamos a un par de horas de la India. Iré directamente, pero Maddi…

-Leon está allí… él cuidará de ella, sólo ocúpate de que Chris…

-Tranquilízate. Si se trata de un virus, yo me haré cargo. Mi propia sangre servirá para un análisis comparativo… Sin embargo, no podré hacerlo sola…

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Tal vez esta idea no te va a gustar del todo, pero hace unos días leí un reporte sobre un mercenario que estuvo involucrado en los ataques bioterroristas en Edonia… Los reportes dicen que es muy probable que él tenga los anticuerpos del virus C. Si nuestro hermano fue infectado con ese virus, en ese mercenario podríamos hallar las respuestas que buscamos…

-Dame todos los datos que tengas, pequeña. La Casa Blanca nos ayudará a localizarlo…

-Bien, lo mandaré a tu correo… Dale a Jill un beso de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Bye.

Tan pronto cerró la comunicación Claire corrió a su computadora para revisar los datos que Sherry le enviaría. Rápidamente explicó el plan a Jill y a Ingrid. En un par de minutos, todas las agencias internacionales buscaban a un chico llamado Jake Muller.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por órdenes de Leon, Nivans permaneció junto a Chris escuchando cómo se acortaba el tiempo para la explosión. Quedaban cuatro minutos. El equipo médico llegó rápidamente y comenzaron a actuar, colocando intravenosas en el cuerpo de Redfield y monitoreando sus signos vitales. No comprendían lo que sucedía, porque era un hecho que algo había sido introducido en su organismo, pero no sabían con certeza qué.

Se comportaba como virus, pero era demasiado inestable. De pronto la temperatura corporal subía alcanzado cifras altísimas, y así de pronto descendía. Convulsionaba y se serenaba de un momento a otro. Temían por las secuelas que dejaría en Redfield semejantes cambios en su organismo.

Nivans estaba alejado miraba todo con frustración. Él no entendía ninguno de los términos que empleaban, pero veía con sus propios ojos lo que le sucedía a su mentor y amigo. Tenía miedo.

-Tres minutos para la detonación. Favor de evacuar el área -dijo la modulada voz femenina.

Los médicos se preparaban para salir cuando un pitido llamó su atención. El intercomunicador de Chris. Piers se acercó a ellos y quitó el diminuto objeto del oído de su amigo. Colocándoselo respondió:

-Aquí Nivans.

-Soy Kennedy, te necesito en el ala oeste. Revisa el GPS.

-Entendido.

Tan rápido como pudo, tomó el celular de Chris. Perfecto, pensó Piers. Nada como una buena batalla para despejarse. No podía ayudar a su maestro, pues él no sabía nada de medicina, pero sí podía hacerles frente a esos malditos monstruos.

-Nivans, nos alejaremos por la explosión, montaremos un campamento al frente, pero llevaremos al Capitán Redfield directo al Hospital de Nueva Delhi. Hemos pedido especialistas que estén cerca de la zona para analizar su estado.

-Bien, estaremos allí tan pronto capturemos a ese bastardo que lo infectó.

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras, Piers alcanzó a Leon y Sheva. Para esos momentos el joven de cabellera castaña ya estaba harto de enfrentarse a esas criaturas que sólo querían distraerlo. Las lepotitsas los rodearon y a fuego abierto, cuidándose de no inhalar el mortal gas con virus C que despedían al ser atacadas, acabaron con dos de las cuatro criaturas.

Sheva estaba concentrada en acabar con los BOW cuando de soslayo vio a Frederick a unos cien metros presionando algunos dígitos en un teclado de pared. Perdió toda precaución y salió corriendo para darle caza a ese despreciable hombre escuchando cómo sus compañeros la llamaban. Para su buena fortuna, Leon y Piers la cubrieron y ella pudo llegar hasta su objetivo. Corrió a través de una rampa. El helicóptero estaba listo para despegar. Antes de salir de la parte subterránea alcanzó a escuchar "Dos minutos para la detonación, debe abandonar las instalaciones".

-¡No te muevas Frederick Downing! Esto acaba aquí –gritó la mujer con toda la potencia que le fue posible juntar para hacerse oír sobre el ruido incesante y ensordecedor de las hélices del helicóptero. Apuntaba a Downing con su arma, quien le deba la espalda a la morena.

El hombre de blanca cabellera abordaba su helicóptero. Ya estaba encendido y él sólo debía sentarse y dejarse llevar a un destino aislado. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Él ya no quería involucrarse más con esas personas. Sólo deseaba seguir experimentando en algún sitio desierto, alejado de toda esa violencia. Vivir con comodidad el resto de sus días. ¿Acaso no comprendían el valioso obsequio que le había dado a Christopher Redfield? No, no comprendían.

Esos guerreros jamás admirarían la clase de trabajo que había detrás de esos virus. Hombres y mujeres de ciencia habían dado sus vidas por protegerlos. Mentes brillantes se habían sacrificado para llegar a ese punto. Pero eso era algo que gente como Alomar, Redfield, Kennedy o Valentine jamás entenderían.

Frederick ya no hizo amago por atacar. Ingresó al helicóptero y tomó asiento con total tranquilidad, pero Sheva le había dado alcance, colocándose en el marco de la puerta. Elevó aun más la voz.

-¡Alomar, si no quieres morir, retírate. Ve y cuida a tu adorado Redfield y déjame en paz!

-¡No escaparás Downing, así tenga que morir contigo!

Para dar sustento a sus palabras, de entre sus ropas Sheva sacó una granada. Downing la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le esperaba.

-¡No seas estúpida Alomar, no saldrás viva!

-Si tú te vas conmigo –con un rápido movimiento jaló el anillo y mostró una sonrisa triunfante- mi muerte habrá valido de algo…

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta para los protagonistas. El conductor de helicóptero, consciente de lo que sucedía al ver es objeto esférico caer a sus pies, al frente del helicóptero, se lanzó hacia la puerta intentando escapar, pero el cuerpo de Sheva y de Downing forcejeando se lo impidieron. Ambos hombres intentaban empujar a la morena para escapar, pero ella no se los permitía.

En un movimiento desesperado, Sheva golpeó la sien del conductor del helicóptero con la cacha de su pistola, dejándolo inconsciente, pero Frederick seguía forcejeando. Alomar sabía que sólo le restaban un par de segundos, así que sonrió para esperar la muerte. En un sonido lejano alguien la llamó, pero ella no se permitió ni un segundo de distracción.

De pronto, se sorprendió al sentir que Downing no luchaba más, miró su rostro y brotaba sangre de sus labios, bajó la vista y halló una herida en el pecho del hombre de la cual salía aun más líquido carmesí. No comprendía, pero antes de analizar algo más cerró los ojos al sentir que su cuerpo era jalado hacia atrás. Después un sonido más fuerte que el helicóptero la rodeó provocando un pitido en sus oídos.

Rodó por el piso y cuando sentía que recuperaba su audición otra explosión tuvo lugar y ella siguió en shock…

Piers y Leon intentaron seguir rastro de Alomar tan rápido como su condición física se los permitía, pero se encontraron con un par de B.O.W.'s en el camino, a los que vencieron sin mayor dificultad. El edificio estaba por explotar y no había rastro de la morena.

-¡Debemos salir ahora! ¡Esta maldita casa del terror está por explotar!

-Lo sé, pero Sheva…

Dirigiéndose a su comunicador, Leon pidió ayuda a Hunnigan.

-Alomar está en el helipuerto… Tienes la ruta más despejada en tu GPS. No necesito recordarte que tienen un minuto para que todo estalle…

-Gracias y fuera… ¡Corre Nivans!

Ambos salieron disparados hacia la parte trasera del complejo de edificios. El laboratorio estallaría en segundos, pero más que por su vida, Nivans temía por la de esa bella mujer Africana, quien estaba dispuesta a enfrentar sola a ese maldito Downing.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un helipuerto privado y miraron a Sheva forcejear con dos hombres en el interior del helicóptero. Intercambiaron miradas brevemente y Leon apuntó hacia Downing mientras Piers corría hacia la entrada del helicóptero. Antes de jalar el gatillo, vieron cómo el hombre con vestimenta de piloto caía al suelo. Leon sonrió y apuntó al pecho de esa maldita rata blanca. El disparo fue perfecto. Pero cuando vio un flashazo de luz supo por qué querían escapar esos hombres del helicóptero.

Quizá si Piers hubiera razonado un poco, no se hubiese arrojado hacia el helicóptero sabiendo que estallaría a la brevedad. Él también vio ese flashazo. Pero así era él. Capaz de dar la vida por sus camaradas. Jaló del chaleco Kevlar a Sheva, la abrazó con fuerza y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, pero ellos aún estaban cerca.

La explosión los arrojó varios metros. Sus oídos se vieron afectados de inmediato y un dolor punzante en su espalda casi lo deja inconsciente, pero ante todo sabía que debía proteger a esa mujer de cualquier daño. Un segundo estallido lo acompañó y entendió que Frederick Downing y las instalaciones de Neo Umbrella en Goa habían dejado de existir. Suspiró y cerró los ojos…

Tan pronto como Sheva reaccionó, empujó a Piers, quitándose el peso muerto que estaba sobre su cuerpo, y lo llamó repetidamente por su nombre, pero él no respondía. De inmediato movió su mano y la colocó en el cuello del castaño. Halló su pulso. ¡No era tarde!

Leon corrió hacia ellos y vio el estado en el que se hallaba Piers. Había trozos de fuselaje clavados en su espalda y estaba inconsciente. Solicitó ayuda médica. Los refuerzos llegarían pronto…

Sheva observó el pequeño aparato en la oreja de Nivans. Lo retiró y lo miró unos instantes… Por vez primera desde que se había involucrado en ese terrorífico mundo de las bioarmas, Sheva Alomar tuvo deseos de llorar… Respiró un par de veces y se colocó el pequeño aparato para comunicarse con el respaldo de la B.S.A.A.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sheva, el apoyo médico va hacía ti. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –interrogó Jill desde el comunicador que originalmente era de Chris.

-Las heridas de siempre, pero sólo porque Nivans me protegió.

-Tranquila. Él estará bien. No dejaremos que le pase nada.

-Lo sé… Chris también estará bien Jill…

-Lo sé…

En ese momento los médicos llegaron hasta donde Sheva sostenía el cuerpo de Piers en sus brazos. Se retiró para dejar que hicieran su trabajo mientras ella era llevada a una pequeña carpa para hacerle las revisiones de rutina. Leon estaba en la carpa continua, pero él daba el informe a Ingrid. Se le informó que muy pronto vería a su pequeña hija, pues Sherry y la niña llegarían a Nueva Delhi para trabajar en el caso de Chris y proteger a un mercenario llamado Jake Muller.

Durante el traslado a la capital de la India, Leon pidió todos los datos de los que se disponía en la Casa Blanca sobre ese hombre y al leer quedó asombrado. Ese sujeto era un mercenario de sólo 20 años; ofrecía sus servicios al más alto postor y era de los mejores en lo que se refiere al combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra bioarmas.

Lo más sorprendente fue saber que Jake Muller era el vástago no reconocido de Albert Wesker. Pero si eso no lo dejó anonadado, saber que ese chiquillo probablemente tenía en su sangre los anticuerpos del virus C casi le causa un infarto...

Si esa información era cierta, si ese tal Jake Muller era portador del virus C, ¿ese niño había sido sujeto de experimentación de su propio padre o los anticuerpos le fueron transmitidos de forma genética? Pronto lo averiguaría.

Lo que le resultó indignante fue que Sherry tuviera que actuar como guardiana de ese mercenario. De inmediato pidió un intercambio de funciones con su pequeña rubia, pero se lo negaron argumentando que debido a las habilidades de regeneración de Sherry era indispensable que ella fuese escolta de Muller. Además, debía recordar que los padres de esos jóvenes habían sido colegas y presuntamente amigos, quizá eso favoreciera el trabajo entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, su lado paternal sobreprotector deseaba que su pequeña Sherry no se involucrara con personas como Muller. Es cierto, ese mercenario era prácticamente un niño, sólo tenía 20 años y Sherry era una inteligente y fuerte mujer a sus 27. Y si algo tenía claro era que ella sabía cuidarse perfectamente bien, pero no por eso se sentía menos angustiado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Agente Redfield, su vuelo se retrasará un par de horas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es necesario que esté en Nueva Delhi lo antes posible… -respondió la rubia con amabilidad, pero firmeza.

-El civil Jake Muller ha sido encontrado y viajará con usted hasta la India.

-Pero yo no iré sola. No puedo iniciar el trabajo. Soy guardiana de…

-Estamos al tanto de su situación, pero comprenda que Muller no debe permanecer solo, especialmente sabiendo de quién es hijo…

-¿De qué habla?

-La información es clasificada. Se le enviará una copia del expediente completo de ese hombre y comprenderá lo serio de la situación.

-¿Qué pasará con la menor de la que estoy a cargo?

-Habrá un agente asignado para la labor si usted se siente incompetente para cumplir ambas –golpe bajo. Sherry supo de inmediato que debía llevar a cabo ambas funciones. Después de todo sólo era viajar con una tercera persona, que bien podría tratarse de un "antiguo amigo de la familia".

-Entiendo. Notifíquenme la llegada de Muller. Fuera.

La rubia suspiró mientras colocaba ambas manos en su rostro… Tantas vidas estaban en juego, y ahora también la de Chris…

-¿Qué te pasa Sherry? ¿Estás enferma?

La mayor de inmediato recompuso su semblante. Lo más importante para ella era Maddi y ella la protegería de todo, incluso de la verdad.

-No me pasa nada –respondió acariciándole la cabeza a la preciosa niña-. Sólo tengo un poquito de sueño.

-¿Ya nos vamos para ver a mi papá?

-Sí, falta poco, así que tenemos que estar listas…

-Sherry, ¿por qué mi mamá no vino por nosotras con mi papá?

-Bueno, Claire iba a viajar, pero en su trabajo surgió un pequeño problema, y ya sabes que esa gente no puede hacer nada sin ella, así que le pidieron que se quedara…

-Yo ya quiero ver a mis papás… -dijo la niña con sus bellos ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila mi nena, ya pronto los verás y les darás muchos besos…

Protegería la sanidad mental de su pequeña Maddi. No permitiría que la niña sufriera lo mismo que ella pasó en su infancia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Jill, ¿segura que no quieres viajar para estar con Chris?

-No puedo dejar a los niños solos tanto tiempo. Además, confío plenamente en Sherry, sé que ella hallará pronto la cura y tendremos a nuestros esposos de vuelta…

-Sabes que yo podría hacerme cargo de los niños…

-No Claire. Ahora mismo dependo de mis hijos para no perder la cordura. En otro momento hubiera corrido como loca para ir con Chris y hubiera amenazado de muerte para que él fuese tratado por los mejores médicos e investigadores. Pero ahora no puedo arriesgar la estabilidad de mis niños. Ellos me necesitan tanto yo a ellos. Aunque mi alma llora a cada segundo pensando en Chris, sé que el querría que yo me mantenga firme para proteger a nuestra familia…

Claire la miró como si Jill fuese la heroína de una historia fantástica. ¡Dios, deseaba algún día tener el temple que ella mostraba! Era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y se sentía tan orgullosa de ser parte de su existencia y de su familia. En ese momento se dio cuenta: Claire Redfield, a sus treinta y cuatro años, aún tenía mucho que aprender de la vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora había llegado. Sherry y Madeleine esperaban en el aeropuerto. Sus maletas ya estaban listas en el avión y esperaban en una pequeña sala la llegada de su acompañante. El transporte privado corría a cuenta de la Casa Blanca.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos, Sherry? –preguntó la niña columpiando sus piernas que colgaban del asiento, el cual estaba bastante alto para ella.

-Estamos esperando a…

-Así que tú eres la _supergirl_ de la que me han hablado –dijo una voz gruesa, agradable al oído. Sherry no sabía, pero desde que ese joven entró en esa sala le dirigió una mirada apreciativa a su figura, la cual usaba unos ajustados jeans y un abrigo rosa.

Sherry levantó la vista y halló a un chico bastante alto, casi uno 1.90 calculaba ella, con pose de súper galán, cabello casi al ras de su cabeza de tono rojizo. Usaba ropa y lentes oscuros. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y definitivamente no parecía que tuviera sólo 20 años. El chico sonreía de lado y mostraba tanta arrogancia. Eso debía traerlo en los genes… Había leído el informe que la casa blanca le envió y sabía perfectamente de quien era hijo ese pelirrojo prepotente. Ni hablar, a empezar el teatro…

-¡Hola, Jake, qué gusto volverte a ver! -Dijo Sherry con voz alegre dirigiéndose al joven mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba. El chico levantó una ceja sin entender lo que esa rubia, a quien acababa de conocer, pretendía-. Maddi, él es mi amigo, se llama Jake y viajará con nosotras para ver a tu papi…

Entonces, Sherry enfocó su mirada en Muller, enarcando un poco su ceja derecha e inclinando su rostro para que él le siguiera el juego. Sólo deseaba que ese niño comprendiera el mensaje.

El pelirrojo entendió y con una sonrisa que era todo, menos sincera, se dirigió a la chiquilla, quien lo miraba con profundidad, como si quisiera analizarlo.

-Al fin conozco a la famosa Maddi. _Supergirl_ me ha hablado mucho de ti…

-Pero acabas de decir que no la conocías… -dijo Maddi ladeando su cabeza-. Y no se llama así, su nombre es Sherry.

¡Maldición! La mocosa era lista. Había que inventarse una mejor historia… Un momento… ¡Él ni siquiera tenía por qué hacer esa pantomima!

-Así jugamos él y yo, peque… Jake y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho y siempre me ha llamado _supergirl_…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso soy… soy una súper chica, ¿o no?

Maddi sonrió. Sí, su hermanita era eso y más. Brincando del asiento se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ellos. Levantó su rostro para poder mirar a ese muchacho, pues en verdad era alto y estiró su mano para saludarlo, su mamá siempre le decía que debía ser amable.

-Hola Jake, soy Maddi Kennedy. Y te estábamos esperando porque vamos a ver a mi papá.

Jake Muller tomó la diminuta mano de la niña. Sus ojos le llamaban la atención, como si ya los hubiese visto antes… No profundizó en ese pensamiento. La chiquilla en sí le causaba cierta gracia, pero no pudo dejar pasar un agrio comentario:

-¿Me contrataron para ser tu niñero?

-¡Jake, tú siempre tan gracioso! Vamos que se nos hace tarde… tengo tantas cosas que contarte –dijo Sherry amenazándolo con la mirada… Dios, sería un viaje largo, pensaron ambos.

Continuará…

¡Hola a todos!

¡Esta vez no me tardé tanto con actualización! Y cómo hacerlo si ustedes me motivan con esos maravillosos reviews que me dejan. Fue un capítulo largo, pero espero les haya gustado. Ya estamos llegando al climax de la historia, y según mis cuentas, tal vez no sean 15 capítulos… quizá se sumen unos más… pero ya veremos!

¡Mil gracias por su apoyo, amenazas y buenas vibras! Son un amor, en serio. En el capítulo pasado puse en peligro de muerte al fantástico Chris Redfield… Temía que me odiaran… Pero sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz.

Como se darán cuenta, Sherry tendrá más presencia a partir de este punto. Quiero dejar lo más intacta posible su personalidad dulce, pero si recuerdan, en REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS la puse algo OCC, más traviesa diría yo, así que ahora debo emparejar esa personalidad con la de el Resident Evil 6… Está siendo todo un reto. Ah, y démosle la bienvenida a Jake Muller. En la idea original del fic él no iba a aparecer… Pero ya dejé a Sherry viuda… así que veremos lo que podría darse entre esos dos.

Pues sin más que añadir, les mando chorromil besos y abrazos y les recuerdo que nos veremos pronto!

Cuídense.

Pily-chan.


	10. Abducción

CAPÍTULO X… ABDUCCIÓN

-Pues vamos acelerando las cosas S_upergirl. _

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

-¿Por qué? Si eso eres, tú misma lo dijiste. Además, a mí también me han dado un reporte tuyo y tu historial sorprende. Saliste de Raccoon City con súper poderes… ¡Wow! Como iba diciendo, déjame resumir esto, Birkin...

-Redfield, soy Sherry Redfield –interrumpió con tono agrio-, no vuelvas a llamarme Birkin.

La azafata pasó en ese momento junto a ellos ofreciéndoles bebidas, por lo que su conversación se vio brevemente interrumpida. Jake no pasó por alto la voz cortante al mencionar su apellido paterno. Quizá ellos tenían algunas similitudes…

-Como quieras _Supergirl _–retomó Jake en cuanto la mujer se alejó-. Me acabas de decir que Christopher Redfield, el famoso Christopher Redfield de la B.S.A.A., enemigo a muerte de mi supuesto padre, quien por cierto lo asesinó en África, está infectado y yo debo dar algo de mi valiosa sangre para salvarlo, porque soy inmune a los efectos mutagénicos del virus C. ¿Entendí bien esa parte? Porque no conforme con eso, el Gobierno de Estados Unidos me pide que vaya y deje a la preciosa hija del Súper Agente Leon Kennedy a salvo y enterita… ¿No se me olvida nada?

-Sí, que tu escolta personal es Sherry Redfield, sobreviviente de Raccoon City, hija de William y Anette Birkin, quienes fueron colegas de Albert Wesker, tu padre; estoy infectada por el virus G y tengo poderes para regenerar mi cuerpo como secuela de ese virus. Ah, y no recibirás un centavo por tu sangre… Aunque, eso podríamos arreglarlo. Según el informe que me dieron pides cincuenta millones, yo te ofrezco cinco mil dólares. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Oh, claro, no podíamos olvidar a _Supergirl_ y su generosidad… Pero dime, además de esos cinco mil pavos, ¿qué obtengo a cambio de cooperar?

-Pues, por si no lo sabías, eres buscado en muchos países por apoyar a grupos paramilitares… El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos te ofrece la inmunidad internacional a cambio de tu ayuda.

-He estado bastante bien sin esa inmunidad…

-Escucha Jake Wesker…

-Muller, soy Jake Muller, no vuelvas a llamarme Wesker –replicó en un tono que bien podría considerarse como grosero. Pero en cierta forma, a Jake le divirtió repetir las palabras de la rubia, quien sólo suspiró al escucharle...

-Bien, Jake Muller. La situación por la que estamos pasando es en verdad grave. Tú fuiste testigo de los ataques virales que rodearon al mundo. El causante de todo ese daño fue la mascota preferida de Wesker, experimentalmente hablando. Él quiere atrapar a la mamá de esa niña que duerme en paz. Quiere destruir todo lo que hay sólo porque no sabe qué más hacer con el poder descomunal que tu padre le dio. Steve Burnside sólo es un loco con poderes…

-Steve Burnside…

-¿Lo conoces?

-Yo… no… no creo… ¿Dices que Wesker experimentó con él?

-Hace quince años Steve y Claire se conocieron en Rockfort Island. Ambos escaparon y terminaron en la Antártida. Steve tenía 17 años y fue infectado con virus T Verónica. Sufrió severas mutaciones frente a los ojos de Claire. Sin embargo, usando lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, él se negó a atacarla y dio su vida para proteger la de Claire. Él murió como un héroe, pero tu padre y sus hombres robaron su cuerpo y experimentaron con él. No sabemos qué sucedió o quién lo liberó, pero él es el mayor peligro al que nos hemos enfrentado… Ahora es un bastardo sin misericordia.

-Claire… ¿Claire Redfield?

-Sí, quizá la conozcas por algún reporte…

-Quizá… y ¿qué quieres que haga con esa historia que me contaste?

-Además de dar un poco de tu sangre, quiero que nos ayudes a vencerlo...

-No sé si puedan pagarme lo suficiente… Y tendría que pensármelo S_upergirl_. La inmunidad internacional no me interesa y estoy acostumbrado a cerrar negocios siempre que haya bastante pasta de por medio. No nací para ser filántropo.

-Leon y yo podríamos negociar tu pago con el presidente…

-Ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma.

-Mira Jake, entiendo que pienses que esta no es tu batalla, pero por lo menos danos un poco de tu sangre para poder ayudar a mi hermano y a las personas que han sido infectadas. Si desarrollamos una vacuna estas catástrofes desaparecerán. Eso no lo pido por mí o mi familia, sino por las millones de víctimas que ha dejado el desarrollo de bioarmas…

-¿Esa niña es tu familia? –Dijo el pelirrojo señalando con la mirada a la pequeña rubia que dormía al otro lado del pasillo.

-Sí, es mi hermanita.

-¿Sabes? No logro seguir tu árbol genealógico…

-Es hija de Claire y Leon Kennedy, a quienes considero mis padres…

-Hija de Claire… por eso sus ojos… -murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada. Me lo pensaré y ya te diré lo que haré. Ahora confórmate con saber que le daré mi sangre a Redfield… Después de todo sé muy bien quién fue el villano en África.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Leon sintió que el alma regresó a su pecho cuando, a mitad del aeropuerto, recibió en sus brazos a su pequeña Maddi. Sabía que la extrañaba, pero una parte de él intentó bloquear el sentimiento para poder hacer su trabajo y proteger a Claire. Pero ahora, rodeado por el calor que la pequeña transmitía, se sentía de nuevo completo.

-¡Papi, te extrañé mucho!

-Lo sé hija. Tu mamá y yo también te extrañamos, pero no pudimos alcanzarlas en el viaje.

-Sí papi, Sherry me contó que mi mami sigue trabajando. Pero no estamos en casa, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-Verás, tu tío Chris no se sintió bien y aquí hay doctores que lo van a curar.

-¿Mi tía y mis primos también están aquí?

-No, no pudieron venir, pero en cuanto tu tío esté bien todos regresaremos a casa –Leon se puso de pie, y sosteniendo la mano de Maddi abrazó a Sherry largamente, mientras le susurraba-. Gracias, pequeña. Discúlpame por no poder cuidarte como debería.

-No, no digas eso… Tú eres mi padre y yo haré todo lo que pueda para proteger a mi familia.

Jake miraba la escena y aunque se sentía incómodo, él también podía percibir ese extraño ambiente de calor de hogar que había entre esos tres. Por un momento sintió envidia. Miró al techo y al bajar la vista halló a Kennedy frente así, observándolo cuidadosamente… El color de ojos de la niña Kennedy no era el mismo que el de Leon, pero sus miradas eran iguales. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa que Leon interpretó como saludo.

Leon, luego de la dicha que sintió, se forzó para mostrar su rostro inexpresivo de agente gubernamental al situarse frente a ese niño de apellido Muller. Era tan parecido a Albert Wesker. Definitivamente la arrogancia la traía en los genes, pues por el reporte que leyó sabía que ese chiquillo no había convivido con su padre, ya que éste abandonó a su madre y a él cuando aún estaba en proceso de gestación.

-Agente Leon S. Kennedy –dijo y extendió la mano.

-Mercenario Jake Muller.

-¿Papá, qué es Mercenario?

Los tres adultos miraron a la niña sin saber muy bien qué responderle…

-Es mi primer nombre –respondió Jake.

Leon lo miró un par de segundos. Quizá ese chiquillo no fuese como su padre… Quizá…

-Sherry, ¿puedes adelantarte al auto con Maddi? Necesito hablar con Jake.

-Seguro, vamos peque…

Tan pronto estuvieron lejos, Leon retomó su seriedad habitual en misiones y dijo:

-Sherry te explicó la situación –no fue pregunta. Leon necesitaba aclarar las cosas lo antes posible.

-Sí, y estoy dispuesto a dar mi sangre. La _Supergirl_ me va a dar cinco mil por…

-Te daré la cantidad que pidas… -interrumpió-. Sólo necesitamos medio litro para realizar los análisis y con eso una posible vacuna.

-Estoy al tanto. Y gracias por la oferta. Ya te haré saber el precio. También me dijo que están luchando contra un demente que fue muy amigo de Albert Wesker…

-Fue su experimento… Tu padre es responsable por lo que pasa…

-Vamos a dejar algo bien claro. Lo que ese hombre, a quien llaman "mi padre", hizo me tiene sin cuidado. Yo no lo conocí, no sé quien fue, no sé nada, así que conmigo no aplican los chantajes emocionales. Si decido intervenir será para ver cuánta plata me puede dar el gobierno, ¿estamos claros?

-Nadie trata de chantajearte. Si deseas pelear para terminar con la pesadilla que causó Umbrella, esa será decisión tuya y lo único que yo puedo asegurarte es que patearás tantos traseros mutantes como te plazca. Por otra parte, tú eres Jake Muller, y aunque tienes semejanzas con tu padre, es evidente que no eres él. Y créeme niño, ese es un cumplido.

A Jake le agradó la actitud de "James Bond". Directo, algo sarcástico, con un humor ciertamente negro. Sí, ese tipo le simpatizaba. Además, estaba _Supergirl_… esa chica le gustaba y sentía una curiosidad mórbida por verla en acción, con súper poderes y todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las horas pasaban angustiosas. Claire y Jill se mantenían juntas esperando noticias de Nueva Delhi. Leon se comunicó con Claire en cuanto Sherry, Maddi y Jake Muller llegaron. El Gobierno de la India cooperó con ellos y puso a su disposición sus mejores instalaciones y científicos.

Los análisis a Chris revelaron que la infección por el virus C se había adaptado al organismo, tal como en el caso de Jake, evitando mutaciones. Pero la intervención de Sherry facilitó por mucho el proceso de adaptación. Sin embargo, habría que esperar a que Christopher estuviera consciente para evaluar los posibles daños o secuelas. En ese preciso momento no se podía dar ningún pronóstico, pues era nueva esa relación entre virus y huésped.

Las heridas de Piers Nivans fueron considerables, pero ninguna mortal. Cuidados especiales, descanso y algo de terapia física lo tendrían pronto como nuevo. Sheva jamás se separó de su camarada. Se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido, pero pronto el chico castaño le hizo ver que él siempre estaría dispuesto a proteger a un amigo. Sheva sonrió y descubrió que le gustaba pasar tiempo junto a ese intrépido hombre.

Jake se sentía sofocado por todo ese grupo de guerreros. Él siempre se jactó de moverse solo y aunque llegó a formar parte de algún escuadrón, siempre supo que esa gente no era nada de él y no se vinculaba más allá de lo necesario. Por eso, en Edonia, no tuvo ningún reparo en hacerse cargo de esos hombres con quienes trabajó y mutaron a causa de ese "potencializador". Ahora que lo pensaba, luego de haberles dado las jeringas con ese líquido, la bella mujer asiática no volvió a aparecer…

Quizá debió guardar algo de esa sustancia, al menos para corroborar su sospecha de que lo que contenía esa inyección era virus C, el cual, tal y como Sherry se lo explicó, no tuvo efecto sobre él, ya que su sistema contenía los anticuerpos que evitaban mutaciones. También le gustaría saber del paradero de esa sensual oriental…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dos semanas transcurrieron a toda velocidad. Las calles de su antes bulliciosa ciudad ahora lucían tan tranquilas. Muchas personas habían abandonado definitivamente todas las metrópolis del mundo buscando algún pequeño y confortable lugar en el campo. Después de esos ataques bioterroristas, todos sabían que las ciudades eran el punto de mira y se alejaban, dejando atrás comodidades e historias familiares.

No más tránsito vehicular, ni sonido de cláxones presionando a los conductores para que avanzaran. No más tumultos de gente saliendo de las estaciones del metro o caminando a prisa para llegar a sus trabajos. El mundo había cambiado, quizá para siempre. Aún había electricidad y telecomunicaciones, pero parecía que las personas estaban menos interesadas en ver la televisión o textear en sus celulares que en buscar los medios para sobrevivir un día más y demostrar cuánto amaban a sus seres queridos. Aunque fuese horrible verlo de ese modo, parecía que esos ataques donde millones perdieron la vida habían dejado algo bueno.

Claire se dirigía a la B.S.A.A. en su auto. Había pasado una noche estupenda: había dormido con su hija en brazos y rodeada por los de Leon. Se sentía con renovadas fuerzas. Su hija se había quedado al cuidado de una niñera y sabía que era seguida por dos camionetas blindadas propiedad de la B.S.A.A. y D.S.O.; cuando Frederick Downing le contó al escuadrón sobre la intención de Steve Burnside en su persona, Leon no dudó ni un instante y, con apoyo de Washington, le asignaron ocho guardianes que se encargarían de custodiarla cuando estuviera fuera del edificio. Ahora que ella iba a trabajar, cuatro agentes la acompañaban para reportarse. No sabía quiénes eran, pues las órdenes que recibieron fueron estrictas: No debía haber lazos fraternales entre sus custodios y ella, pues eso podía entorpecer su trabajo.

Chris había sido dado de alta el día anterior luego de haber permanecido diez días internado bajo estricta observación médica. Tres de esos días estuvo en la India y el resto en Nueva York. Sin Sherry y Jake no hubieran podido estabilizar el virus del cual ahora era portador. Claire lamentaba haber sacado de su escondite a las niñas, pero sin su pequeña Sherry su hermano no hubiese conseguido sobrevivir ni siquiera las primeras 24 horas.

Las horas críticas mientras vigilaban la condición de Redfield fueron tan angustiosas. A la distancia Jill siempre se mantuvo firme y en ningún momento la vio flaquear. ¡Era increíble su cuñada! No le cabía la menor duda que ella era la mejor: Fuerte, valiente y con nobles sentimientos. La admiraba y respetaba muchísimo, y su corazón siempre le guardaría una enorme gratitud por cuidar de Chris como nadie más podría hacerlo.

Chris reaccionó favorablemente. Despertó antes de que ser trasladado a Nueva York. Los médicos estaban asombrados, pues no había secuelas a pesar de las fiebres y alteraciones que sufrió durante la etapa de incubación del virus. Él aún no percibía alteraciones en su cuerpo u organismo, pero sospechaba que esos cambios aparecerían cuando iniciara su entrenamiento.

Era un hecho que ahora sus células portaban el virus C, modificado de tal forma que su cuerpo lo aceptara sin presentar mutaciones. Pero gracias a la experiencia de lo vivido con Sherry, todos estaban conscientes de que él desarrollaría habilidades que nadie más poseía y lo más sano para todos era que recibiera entrenamiento para poder controlarlo.

Sospechaba que Jake Muller quizá también desarrollaría poderes especiales. La tranquilizaba pensar que su hermano no estaría solo en el proceso. Además, ese chiquillo le despertaba nobles sentimientos. A pesar de ser hijo de un monstruo, Jake luchaba cada día para que la sombra de su padre no lo alcanzara. Y sospechaba que ese guerrero de veinte años se estaba involucrando emocionalmente con su pequeña Sherry. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraban en el hospital de Nueva York. Sherry tenía guardia en la B.S.A.A. y Leon se reportó en la D.S.O. Chris aun estaba pasando por uno más de los cientos de estudios de laboratorio que le mandaron y Jake debía presentarse a unas pruebas._

_Sherry le explicó a Claire vía telefónica la situación en la que estaban con Jake. El hombre vendería su sangre para Chris, pero aun no definía cuál sería su proceder ante la batalla viral. Claire se dio cuenta de que, con todo el ajetreo por la condición de su hermano, no se había presentado ante el joven. Por ello, aunque habían pasado un par de días desde que se conocieron, se acercó hasta él y extendió su mano._

_-Hola. Soy Claire Kennedy._

_-Eso ya lo sabía –respondió lacónico, pero extendió su mano, presionando la de Claire-. Mucho gusto de todas formas. Soy Jake Muller._

_-Lo sé… Ditto._

_-¿Puedes decirme, Claire Kennedy, antes Redfield, por qué siento que te conozco?_

_-Estoy segura de que es la primera vez que nos vemos. Sin embargo, yo también tengo esa sensación. Pero, salvo por incidentes aislados en los que me involucré, dejé de participar en misiones cuando tú eras un niño. Así que no puedo resolver tu duda._

_Jake la miró atentamente. Esos ojos grises le llamaban mucho la atención, tal como pasó con su pequeña hija._

_-Me han dicho que eres una veterana en este negocio._

_Claire subió sus hombros y con una sonrisa respondió._

_-Inicié joven. No por gusto, te lo aseguro._

_A Jake le simpatizaba esa mujer. Era imposible no devolverle la sonrisa a la pelirroja. _

_-¿Por qué quieren que peleé en una guerra que no es mía?_

_Claire ignoró la pregunta y formuló otra._

_-¿Tienes familia Jake?_

_-¿No has leído mi reporte?_

_-Leí lo que me importaba saber sobre el virus C. Pero me han llegado rumores…_

_-No tengo a nadie._

_-Mi hermano y yo quedamos huérfanos de niños. Sherry también. El padre de Jill murió hace algunos años… El único que tiene familiares vivos es Leon…_

_-¿Quieres formar un orfanato?_

_-Una familia. Eso es lo que tenemos nosotros. Es lo que somos. Eres bienvenido a formar parte de este raro grupo supervivientes –Claire suspiró y miró directamente esos ojos azules de Jake-. Yo no te pido que pelees. Tienes razón, este no es asunto tuyo. De hecho, espero ser capaz de solucionarlo por mi cuenta, sin involucrar a más personas. Lo último que quiero es que tú también luches. Si pudiera, si tuviera ese derecho, lo único que te pediría es que alejes a Sherry…_

_-Y-Yo… ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso? Creo que ni siquiera le caigo bien a Supergirl._

_Claire sólo sonrío. Los sentimientos que empezaban a desarrollarse en ese niño por Sherry eran más que evidentes. Pero todo a su debido tiempo…_

_-No te involucres en la batalla Jake. Sólo quédate a ver qué sucede. Quizá encuentres lo que tanto has buscado…_

_Jake sintió algo estallar en su pecho. Hacía tanto que no tenía algo a lo que pudiera llamar hogar. Sí, definitivamente esa mujer de cabellera color fuego le despertaba cálidos sentimientos. Era una sensación que creyó olvidada y ahora despertaba con más fuerza…_

_Fin del flash back_

No se había alejado mucho de su casa cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Era el metal al impactarse. Se orilló y miró por el retrovisor. Las dos camionetas en las que viajaban sus guardaespaldas estaban volcadas y golpeadas de forma muy extraña. Su cerebro de inmediato procesó que esas camionetas eran de un material similar al de "La Bestia", el transporte del Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Su blindaje era prácticamente indestructible, por ello eran usadas para movilizar a funcionarios de alto rango, políticos o incluso a la Realeza extranjera. No era normal que algo los volcara.

Claire no alcanzaba a ver a los ocupantes, pero cuando se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, dispuesta a bajar y auxiliarlos, el estallido de ambas camionetas hizo que se cubriera. Los cristales laterales y el parabrisas de su propio auto comenzaron a caer sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, pero de soslayo intentó buscar la causa. Quizá era por la explosión…

Nuevamente el ruido del metal llegó a sus oídos. Esta vez el sonido era más cercano. Lo siguiente fue sentir cómo su estómago se revolvía ante los movimientos tan bruscos. Claire no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba siendo atacada.

Si ella hubiese podido ver lo que ocurría desde afuera, se hubiera dado cuenta que su auto era lanzado por los cielos y giraba de forma vertiginosa. Ella ya no traía su cinturón de seguridad, así que intentó asirse de donde pudiera, pero sus manos se encontraban con trozos de vidrio, los cuales estaban cortándola de forma profunda, haciéndola sangrar. Gritó unas cuantas veces, pero la bolsa de aire no se activó y su frente golpeó repetidamente contra el volante. Comenzó a sentir algo cálido correr por su rostro.

Sabía quién era el responsable...

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de intentar algo… De algún modo, esperaba que ese momento llegara, pero deseaba ilusamente, ahora se daba cuenta, estar consciente cuando eso sucediera. Luchaba por permanecer despierta, pero su cuerpo era jodidamente débil y poco a poco la oscuridad la absorbía…

Todo se podía resumir en sonidos de metales chocando, cristales rotos, sangre, dolor, el zumbido en sus oídos, calor, frío y luego nada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Leon coordinaba un par de misiones en Europa mientras analizaba los datos que llegaban sobre los brotes virales más recientes. Sospechaban que Steve Burnside se encontraba en Norteamérica, pero fácilmente podía trasladarse a cualquier lugar del globo terráqueo. Él lo destruiría y así la paz regresaría, aunque la baja de todos esos inocentes y de sus amigos muertos en batalla sería irreparable.

Lo cierto era que poco a poco parecía que el mundo se recuperaba de los primeros ataques, sin embargo, ninguna unidad contra el bioterrorismo cantaba victoria. Era posible que lo peor ni siquiera empezara.

Se sentía algo cansado pues a la par de estar al pendiente del estado de Chris, Steve había vuelto a atacar en España, pero en esta ocasión la D.S.O. se hizo cargo al cien por ciento de la investigación y el trabajo. Todos sospechaban que sólo era una táctica distractora para llegar a su verdadero objetivo, y Leon no le permitiría si quiera acercarse a Claire.

Conducir durante dos horas no le simpatizaba, pero había recibido un mensaje de un agente en New Jersey solicitando apoyo para un protocolo de seguridad. Cuando llegó esperó en el punto de encuentro, una cafetería cercana al centro de la ciudad, durante cinco minutos, lo cual lo sorprendió, pues la impuntualidad no era común en sus agentes.

-Sigues siendo tan puntual, Leon.

Como acto reflejo se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de repudio. La mujer sonrió, salió del establecimiento y cruzando la calle se sentó en una banca central del parque. Leon no lo pensó más, la siguió. Estando a unos metros, y dado que había muy pocos civiles en los alrededores, le apuntó con su arma. Hacía años, cuando se reencontraron en España, Leon había hecho el mismo movimiento; en aquel entonces él jamás le hubiera disparado. Ahora se contenía para no matarla.

-Un movimiento en falso y no respondo, Ada Wong.

La oriental obedeció. La mirada de Leon era como la de un felino protegiendo a sus crías. No tentaría su suerte.

-Lamento haber interferido tu comunicador, pero es urgente que te advierta...

-¿Advertirme? –Dejó escapar la frase, con cierta diversión en la voz-. ¿Burnside te mandó a amenazarnos? Millones de personas muertas no son suficientes para él, ¿no?

-Leon, no tienes por qué creerme, y dudo que lo hagas, pero al menos permíteme explicarte…

-No hay nada que explicar. Él dejó bien claro cuál es su objetivo y la valiosa ayuda que recibió de ti.

-No Leon –respondió la asiática sin mostrar un ápice de emoción-. Yo lo ayudé porque quería hacerte sufrir, pero jamás me imaginé las dimensiones que esto tomaría…

Leon sonrió. Bueno, al menos era sincera en revelar sus intenciones. Aun conversando no había dejado de apuntarle a la cabeza a la oriental. Antes le hubiera sido tan sencillo creerle a esa bella mujer, pero ahora simplemente no podía.

-Gracias por la sinceridad. Lárgate Ada, antes de que cambie de opinión y acabe contigo. Serías un problema menos en mi lista, pero no olvido que en varias ocasiones me salvaste la vida. Con esto quedamos a mano.

-Si quieres matarme no me opondré. Reconozco mi culpa y acepto mi castigo. Pero te pido tiempo antes de que lo hagas, por Claire…

Tocó una fibra nerviosa. Ada aun sabía mover sus cartas.

-Explícate.

-Ahora mismo Steve debe estar a punto de atraparla.

Su alma abandonó el cuerpo de Leon, su mano derecha tembló un instante, pero no dejó de apuntar.

Dudó entre disparar a Ada y llamar a Claire. Disparar y correr a la B.S.A.A., donde se suponía que ella debía estar en ese momento. O simplemente no disparar y darle el beneficio de la duda mientras llamaba a Claire.

-Esto no es un truco Leon -atajó Ada al ver la duda en la fría mirada de Leon-, no sabes la clase de monstruo que es Steve Burnside. Ni siquiera Wesker era esa clase de enfermo. Él quería el control total del mundo mejorando la especie humana; su objetivo era científico. Steve no tiene un objetivo. Quiere a Claire, y estoy segura que cuando obtenga lo que busca de ella, la matara en el proceso.

Leon se estaba enfureciendo. Comprendía exactamente lo que Ada quería decir y sus palabras resultaban aterradoras.

-¿Así que de pronto te interesa la salud de mi esposa?

-Yo no suelo mentir, Leon. Manipulo, pero no miento. Por mí ella puede quemarse en el infierno. Pero entiende que cuando Steve tenga y destruya a esa mujer ya no tendrá más objetivo y arrasará con todo lo que conocemos. Él acabara con la existencia humana sólo por apatía. Por favor, llámala y asegúrate de que está bien. Si yo mentí, asesíname. Si no, déjame ayudarte a terminar con él.

Con la mano izquierda Leon sacó de su pantalón su teléfono móvil. Presionó el ícono de marcación directa a Claire y ante su total desesperación el teléfono de su mujer timbró varias veces, pero ella no tomaba la llamada. Maldijo mentalmente con un montón de palabras altisonantes. Lo inmediato era localizarla.

-¿No responde, verdad?

-Guarda silencio.

Presionó varios íconos más en la pantalla táctil y encontró la ubicación del teléfono. Dejó de apuntar a Ada y le dijo:

-Si ella muere, tú mueres Ada Wong.

-Trato hecho.

Leon corrió hacia su auto. Ada lo imitó dirigiéndose al suyo y ambos partieron hacia Nueva York. Leon rebasaba el límite de velocidad permitido, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba, debía recorrer en el menor tiempo posible el trayecto que le había tomado una hora... Lo pensó mejor, él tardaría mucho. Debía alertar a alguien en la B.S.A.A. que pudiera llegar antes…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡¿Qué?! Dame la ubicación. Voy para allá.

Sherry salió como vendaval del cuartel general. Manejaba con muy poca precaución. No era posible lo que Leon dijo. Claire debía estar bien y salvo. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de ver una columna de humo… Un terror indescriptible comenzó a invadirla.

Estacionó su auto y corrió hacia lo que quedaba del Matiz rojo de Claire. Estaba destrozado y por las características que presentaba, sabía que no había sido un choque. Alguien había deformado ese auto como quien arruga una hoja de papel. No, alguien no. Algo, una bestia: Burnside.

Se privó de gritar por la frustración. Movió metales y manipuló el vidrio roto importándole muy poco las heridas que se causaba. Lo único que permanecía en su mente era que Claire estaba en un peligro mortal a manos de ese hombre. ¡Leon! Él estaría devastado. Y Chris. Y Jill… ¡No, no quería que fuese cierto!

Tirado bajo el asiento del pasajero, halló el teléfono celular de Claire. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo mientras movía los retorcidos metales y vidrios… Sus manos sangraban cuando fue detenida por un fuerte brazo…

-Hey, tranquila…

Sherry levantó la vista, y entre las lágrimas que saturaban sus ojos alcanzó a ver a un pelirrojo que conocía muy bien.

-No, Jake, no… Claire no está. Se la llevaron…

Aunque sintió un pinchazo al recibir esa noticia, el joven hombre no pudo evitar mirar las manos de la rubia y vio como las heridas que se había causado con los cristales rotos sanaban sin más… Era algo realmente asombroso y un tanto espeluznante.

Y pensar que en los últimos días la seguía en parte por la petición de Claire de cuidarla, y porque sentía mucha curiosidad por esa preciosa rubia. A pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaban, se preguntó si en un futuro próximo él desarrollaría alguna clase de habilidad especial…

-¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo te ayudo?

-Hay que avisarle a Leon… Dar la alarma.

-Déjame a Kennedy. Tú avisa a la B.S.A.A. y la D.S.O.

Leon esperaba una llamada, pero le asombró ver que el número que aparecía registrado en su móvil era el de Jake. De inmediato contestó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento, Kennedy.

-No me digas eso, por favor...

Jake notó que la voz del súper agente se quebraba al decir esas sencillas palabras. Esa emoción que él había erradicado de su sistema para evitar vincularse con las personas se hizo presente: la empatía. Lamentaba profundamente la situación de Leon. Pero sus emociones nunca habían nublado su juicio. Le debía un reporte completo al padre adoptivo de Sherry, así que continuó:

-El auto está prácticamente destruido. Las camionetas con los guardias que le fueron asignados estallaron. Ninguno sobrevivió.

Leon golpeó el volante muchas veces. Sentía que su cabeza punzaba y un extraño sonido se hacía permanente en sus oídos. Debía rastrear algo. Un indicio de dónde se había llevado a Claire. Esa maldita angustia que lo acompañó mientras ella estaba Rockfort Island quince años atrás, la cual deseó jamás apareciera de nuevo, lo embargó. Pero no se podía permitir perder la cabeza en esos momentos. Hallar a su esposa era prioridad.

-Da la alerta en la B.S.A.A., que se inicie la búsqueda… Yo iré con Chris.

-Sherry ya se encarga de eso. De verdad, lo siento mucho… La encontraremos, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Jake…

Al terminar la llamada, Muller giró para ver a Sherry. Ella también había terminado de hablar con la Casa Blanca… Los ojos de esa chica eran preciosos, pero verlos anegados de lágrimas le producían un malestar muy difícil de explicar.

-Sherry, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-Hay que buscar… No pudo haber ido muy lejos. Por favor, ayúdame a encontrarla. Claire no puede…

-Tranquila. Vamos, iremos más rápido en mi moto.

Ambos avanzaron por las calles de Nueva York tratando de ver algo fuera de lugar que les diera una pista… Jake sabía perfectamente que sería casi imposible encontrar a Claire, pero no dejaría a Sherry sola… Claire Redfield, Claire Kennedy… Esa mujer empezaba a involucrarse en su vida, de una forma que jamás creyó posible…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando cortó la llamada Leon se orilló esperando que Ada hiciera lo mismo. Al bajar de su auto, empuño su cuchillo. Si era necesario desollar a esa mujer para saber a dónde se habían llevado a su esposa, no dudaría ni un instante en hacerlo…

Ada, previendo el dolor de Leon, decidió no acercarse demasiado para salvaguardar su integridad. Por ello, con voz elevada, dijo:

-No sé a dónde se la llevó, aunque si sé que puedo encontrarlo. Pero lo haré sola Leon. Si te apareces ahí morirás y no puedo permitir que eso suceda…

-Ya no soy ese novato que creía en tus palabras, Ada. Me llevarás con ese maldito ahora mismo o te mataré. Sabes que no estoy jugando.

-Lo que sé es que estas perdiendo tiempo valioso. Déjame a Burnside, por ahora… Créeme, si no logro evitar lo que él quiere hacerle, ella va a morir de la peor manera que puede haber para una mujer. Eso no se lo desearía a nadie.

Otra vez Leon sintió que el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies. Claire, sola y en las manos de ese maldito. Su Claire… Su inocente, su maravillosa, su dulce, su comprensiva, su hermosa Claire… Si a ella le sucedía algo él moriría de inmediato…

Esos instantes de duda le valieron a Ada el escape. Leon no la hubiera dejado huir, así que salió a toda prisa. Ahora a ella le tocaba mover sus cartas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Jill y Leon, Chris emitió una poderosa aura y su mirada parecía envolverse en llamas. Ninguno se movió un ápice, pero entendieron que allí estaba la manifestación viral que esperaban.

La mente de Chris estaba hecha un caos… Los recuerdos de la desaparición de Jill ocho años atrás lo atosigaban. Había tardado más de un año en hallarla cuando Wesker la secuestró y fue el infierno en vida… Ese maldito había usado las habilidades de su entonces amiga para extender su dictadura de terror, pero Wesker no miraba a Valentine como Burnside a su hermana.

Lo más probable es que no volviera a verla… ¡No seas estúpido Christopher Redfield! Se reprendía. Claire es una guerrera y si ha salido de otras, podrá con esto… Con los recientes avisos, ahora la búsqueda de la agente Claire Kennedy en todo el globo terráqueo era prioridad…

Continuará…

Y ya empezamos con la recta final del fic. Me aventé 14 cuartillas, espero no haya sido pesado… A esto quería llegar desde que lo inicié. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y se preparen psicológicamente para lo que viene (no bromeo, en serio váyanse preparado, porque... haré sufrir a cierta pelirroja)

Nuevamente, con el corazón en la mano, les agradezco sus comentarios. De verdad que sus críticas motivan y ayudan a crecer a los que, como yo, pretendemos dar algo de entretenimiento mediante lo que nos gusta: **escribir.**

**Aprovecho el espacio para recomendarles que se den una vuelta por los fanfics en Español de Resident Evil. Cada vez somos más CLEONISTAS!**

Yo confieso que normalmente pongo en mi búsqueda fics terminados, porque siento horrible cuando las historias no tienen final, pero apenas me di una vueltecita por esas historias inconclusas, y varias de ellas están buenísimas. Muchas ya están en mis alertas, solo espero que sus autoras no me dejen picada.

Finalmente, les doy las gracias a todos los que han incluido esta historia, aun inconclusa, entre sus favoritos y la han puesto en alertas. Finalmente, gracias a todos los que me han hecho el honor de considerarme como uno de sus autores favoritos de fanfiction net. Mi corazón les agradece por esa distinción.

Ahora que hemos llegado al capítulo 10, plasmaré los nombres de todos los lectores que me han arrancado una sonrisa al leer sus reviews. Y sobre todo, a quienes desde el inicio han seguido la historia y capítulo a capítulo logran que sienta maripositas en la panza por sus recomendaciones y bellas palabras (ustedes saben que quien hablo, jeje).

Un millón de gracias a:

**Leon S Jill Filth Clauu**

**Borismortys Pinkira Victoria Grayson NemesisCrimsonBlack**

**LeonXClaire112 Name**__**Jessica Anonima 2012**

**Kmich V. Nicole Wesker Son Of Time Anotherreader**

**LadyKya0 Misses Histery Alex Wesker Puchu**

**Esteff 3 Vegeta'z girl MariangelaGuzman Hector**

**KonanAngel13 Lindakennedy Miku De Reedus GeishaPax**

Si repetí u omití algún nombre, please, háganmelo saber!

Los quiere: Pily-chan.


End file.
